High School Z
by Majin Prince
Summary: Another one of those High school stories With Dragon Ball Z characters in it. Not as bad as you think. Enough said. My first story. B/V G/CC K/18
1. First Day Back

A/N: Yes another one of those High School fic's with a Dragon Ball Z twist. I know they all usually suck but I will try to keep things realistic while having that DBZ feeling mixed in as usual. So now background on the story it starts off on their junior year and all the characters are 17 and I will spread the story to everyone not just one specific couple. Because that's how DBZ is anyway, and I like to keep it more like DBZ with trying to keep everyone in character. "Trying" so don't attack me if I sway a little, deal with it they are in high school anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anything associated with the Dragon ball titles.

First Day Back

Orange star high school, for the last three months, was completely empty and void of life. Now in late August, it was full of students starting the New Year. Everyone was forming into their groups discussing summer and their new classes before school started.

One such group was a shorter bald boy a blue-haired girl and a, very interesting goofy looking hair-style, tall boy.

"Man where did summer go?" Krillin complained leaning against the lockers.

"It came and went just like the last one." Bulma sighed fiddling with her locker.

"Oh come on guys school isn't that bad." Goku said smiling at his closest friends.

"You're only saying that because you can't wait to play football again." Bulma teased him.

"Well it is better than being a class president." Goku smirked at her.

She closed her locker fumbling with her books. "At least it looks better on my college application." She huffed back at him.

"Ya and getting a scholarship isn't that great is it?" He said sarcastically.

"Don't even start with me Goku." She pulled out a piece of paper. "Okay what class do you guys have for first period? I have got college English." Bulma usually had harder classes than Goku and Krillin.

Goku and Krillin did the same. "I got uh Geometry." Krillin said.

"Hey me too, well that's a good start." Goku said grinning. They started walking down the hallway.

"So how are you and Yamcha?" Krillin asked Bulma.

"I don't know he hasn't called me in a while and someone said they saw him with some girl at the movies, I don't really feel like talking to him for a while." She felt stupid for feeling sorry for herself over him. It made her feel weak and she knew she was better than that.

Goku looked to see a sad expression in her eyes. "You know maybe you shouldn't date him anymore if he keeps cheating on you." He said thoughtfully.

She sighed. "I guess your right it's not like the relationship is going anywhere."

They turned the corner and Bulma's feet tripped on something and she fell. Hard. Goku looked over to see Maron and her friends laughing at Bulma as her books flew in all directions.

"Maybe you should look where you're going, these shoes cost a lot of money you know?" She said coldly to Bulma who was too busy picking herself up to notice the comment.

Goku helped Bulma up as Maron walked away with her friends in tow. "Geez, Krillin I can't believe you dated her last year." She said.

Krillin looked down while Bulma picked up her scattered books. "Well she wasn't THAT bad last year."

Bulma got up and started looking around for a book she missed. She knelt down under a table to see if it slid under. She looked up to see her book right in front of her eyes in someone else's hand. She looked up to see the dark eyes of someone she had never seen before. 'Wow hello handsome.' She thought as her mind danced around looking into his eyes.

"Looking for this?" He said in a deep dark voice. She snapped out of it and slowly stood up.

"Um yeah," she grabbed the book. "Thank you."

He smirked at her. "Maybe if you didn't have so many books you would see when someone was trying to trip you." He said flatly.

"Oh you uh saw that?" She said trying not to stare at him. He was a little taller than her he wore jeans a white under shirt and a leather jacket that bulged a little from his obvious muscular form. His hair was gravity defying, every strand was spiked up perfectly and it didn't look greased or shiny like he put gel in it. His eyes were dark and a mystery. (A/N: Guess who it is?:)

"Yeah it was quite amusing." He looked off to the distance.

She put a hand on her hip and frowned at him. "Well we'll see how funny it is when someone trips YOU."

"Try it." He looked back at her. Her blue hair reached past her shoulders and matched her bright blue eyes perfectly. She wore a red t-shirt and white shorts that probably went against any normal school's dress code. He smirked at her one more time then turned to walk away.

"Hey!" she said making him turn around again. She tried to think of something to say, her mind came up blank. "I'm Bulma." She said quickly.

He looked at the hand she offered him to shake but just looked up at her and smiled. "Vegeta." And with that he walked away.

Goku and Krillin walked up to her after the strange boy left. "Hey Bulma who was that? I have never seen him before."

Bulma looked away from where he stood and shrugged her shoulders. "I think he is new, I never seen him before. He said his name was Vegeta."

Krillin and Goku looked at each other and shrugged. "Whatever," Goku said. They looked up when the first bell rang.

"Well time to start the new year I guess." Bulma sighed.

"Yeah hey we will see you later, same spot at lunch?" Goku said walking the other way.

"Yeah I will see you there." She called out walking to her first class.

When Bulma walked into her class she wasn't surprised to see only 12 or 14 people in it. After all it was a college level class. She spotted blonde hair in the back and sat down next to her.

"Hey 18 how was your summer?" 18 just looked at her and shrugged. 18 was a new kid last year and didn't have any friends. Except for Bulma. They played softball the previous year and they became good friends.

"Fine I guess." She mumbled.

"You still aren't much for talking are you?" Bulma asked.

"Don't need to there is no reason to talk to anyone at this school," she gave her a half smile. "But you are a good friend so I will humor you."

Bulma smiled. "Good I just hope this class isn't as boring as last year."

"I heard it is."

The bell to start class went off and the teacher started class. Then the door flew open with a very familiar shadow.

"So I see somebody is late on the first day." The teacher mocked the dark figure.

"Like I care." The figure said stepping into the room and Bulma instantly recognized him. Vegeta

"You will once you get detention. Now I need your name." The teacher said pulling out a small piece of paper.

"Vegeta." He scoffed at her.

"Oh it's YOU, the superintendent wants to see you first." The teacher said pointing out the door.

Vegeta smirked then left.

'It's going to be a looooong day.' Vegeta thought as he walked, slowly, to the office. 'Going to be an even longer year.' He opened the door and walked in.

"Ah, Vegeta," The superintendent said gesturing his hand toward the seat across from his desk. "Have a seat."

Vegeta looked up at him then sat down.

"My name is Mr. Hosteller, and I have heard quite a bit about you Vegeta." He said taking a seat of his own. He then pulled out a file, a rather large file and placed it on the desk. "So your record speaks for itself. Let's see in and out of foster care from 7 to 13 years of age before father took full custody again. Suspended multiple times throughout middle school even expelled from your school in the eighth grade. Suspended eight times in high school, all for fighting. Five different high school's in the last two years. Wow I must say I have never seen worse."

Vegeta just smirked as he pulled out yet another large file. "Now this," he pointed to it. "Is your record from the police. They wanted me to know what I was dealing with." He said opening it and flipping through a couple pages. "Been to Juvenile hall three times. And oh, prison for assault and battery. Not to mention all the minor reports they have stacked in here." Mr. Hosteller closed the file and pulled out a small piece of paper. "Now this however sparked my interest. It is your transcript. And throughout high school you've managed to maintain higher than a 3.0 without one class being under a B. And better yet there all college level classes and advanced classes."

Vegeta just glared at him counting the seconds until he was finished. "Now Vegeta I look at your record and I look at your grades and I see two different people. You are naturally smart but you are prone to violence. You can do well in school just try not to start any trouble."

"I don't start anything I end it." Vegeta said roughly.

"Well let's hope you don't have to now here." He wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Vegeta. "This should get you out of any trouble you have caused so far now go back to class." With that Vegeta turned and left.

He was honestly tired of all their speeches. Five different high school's all the same speeches. But the sixth was different. He actually thought Vegeta would do well in school. 'Ha that was funny, though I do well anyway. Not that he would know that.' He thought as he walked down the hall.

Bulma was busy taking notes on what they needed for class that year, when the classroom door flew open with a slam. Everyone in the room jumped, including the teacher.

"Well Vegeta nice of you to return to class." He walked up and tossed her a piece of paper. He then walked toward the desks. "Vegeta your seat is in the front right there." The teacher said pointing to the desk in the dead center front of the room.

Vegeta just huffed at her then proceeded to walk to the back corner of the room, right behind Bulma and motioned with his head to the kid sitting there to move. The kid obliged and scurried away. Vegeta sat down folded his arms and closed his eyes ignoring his surroundings

Goku hated math he hated learning in general. And now that he was back he missed summer again. He sighed as he leaned his head on his hand trying to stay awake. He wasn't bad at school but he wasn't good either. He sighed looking out the window, his mind wondering. Then something or someone caught his attention. In the reflection from the window he saw a girl behind him staring at him. He didn't recognize her at first, she had long black hair and dark eyes that were covered by glasses. He turned to see who it was. He saw that it was Chi-Chi.

They had gone to the same school ever since they were twelve and had been in the same class. They weren't close, they barely even talked. After all, Goku was the star athlete, and she well was an outcast. But that didn't stop him from smiling at her. She smiled and blushed a little before turning away. She wore a blue shirt that hung loosely and a pair of black jeans that wasn't near as loose as her shirt. Goku for some reason had always had a crush on her but he never acted on it. He knew she had a crush on him too but he didn't act on it out of fear of what everyone thought of him.

'Well high school is halfway over and if you don't do something you will both be off to college and you will never see her again.' He thought before shaking his head. No he needed to date someone more in his league.

Chi-Chi had always focused on her studies and working. She didn't have time for a boyfriend or even friends. But she always had a soft spot in her heart for Goku. She liked him a lot but he had changed since they met each other five years ago. She sighed knowing he would never like her and that her chances with him at all were slim to none. So she focused back on her studies.

Three grueling classes later and it was lunch time. Krillin and Bulma waited outside on the grass by a tree waiting for Goku to get their food.

"Well this year has been boring so far." Krillin said looking at all the kids getting into their groups.

"Isn't it every year?" Bulma sighed.

"So hey who was that girl you were talking to in between first and second classes?" Krillin asked looking at the ground.

"Oh that was 18 she moved here last year. She was on my softball team, she is really nice if you get to know her."

"Is she dating anyone?"

Bulma raised an eyebrow at him. "No I don't think so, why do you ask?"

Krillin grinned. "I don't know I thought she was kinda cute and maybe…" He was cut off by their friend coming over balancing trays of food.

"Hey guys I think I got enough food." He said setting them down.

"Knowing you Goku, probably not." Krillin teased grabbing a tray.

Goku stuffed his face inhaling his food leaving a wide eyed Krillin and Bulma watching him.

"Tho I hearth thome newt on Vebeda." Goku said between bites.

"Oh and what's that?" Bulma said interested.

Goku swallowed his food and began. "Well I heard from a kid who heard from a kid that went to school with him and apparently, Vegeta has been to a number of different high school's apparently because the teacher's hate him and he always gets into fights."

Bulma looked over to see Vegeta leaning against a wall with his eyes closed and his head down. "Hm a bad boy huh?" Her mind wondered aimlessly.

"Yeah we know how you like them bad boys Bulma." Krillin teased her.

"Hey I have only dated one guy and he turned out to be dead weight." She snapped back at him.

"Speaking of him…" Goku's voice trailed off as Yamcha walked up.

"Hey girl how have you been? I'm sorry I didn't see you earlier I was sort of preoccupied." He said smoothly.

"Well it's not like you tried to find me before school or even the last week of summer." She folded her arms and looked away.

"Hey I'm sorry babe I had to go with my parents on a business trip." She knew he was lying but she, like always, forgave him.

"Okay so did you want to come my house afterschool on Friday we are gonna watch movies have pizza."

Yamcha looked over at Goku and Krillin. "Who's all going?"

"Well they are of course and you and I was thinking about inviting over…" She was cut off by Yamcha.

"Sorry but my parents said I can't go out this Friday." He looked over at a table and a girl waved at him. "Well I gotta go call me some time baby." With that he walked off.

"Damn him!" Bulma shrieked. "Just because we aren't gonna be alone he doesn't want to be around me." She threw her tray across the field. "And then he goes off with some bimbo to get what I don't give him."

Goku and Krillin just looked at each other. "Uh Bulma why are you still with him then?" Goku said quietly.

"I don't even know anymore," she sighed. "I guess it's my own damn fault." She stood up and walked back towards the school.

Goku continued where Bulma left off on the guest list. "So she was thinking of inviting some girl named 18, know her?"

Krillin's eyes went wide. "Oh yeah she is Bulma's new friend, are you bringing anyone?" Krillin tried to change the subject.

"Huh? Oh yeah, maybe I don't know yet? Anyway I think I should talk to Yamcha I don't want Bulma moping around today."

"Yeah you want me to back you up?" Krillin asked standing with his friend.

"Nah, it's just Yamcha but you can come watch if something happens." Goku said smiling.

"Sure Goku." They walked over to the table he was sitting at.

"Hey Yamcha," Goku said getting his full attention. He was talking to a blonde girl who Yamcha had dated before. Yamcha was always the favorite of the women even though he has been with half of them. Goku always thought of him as a friend but he hated it when guys treated girls badly especially cheating on them. "You know you should really stop cheating on Bulma it's not fair to her."

Yamcha just smirked at him. "I think you're just jealous Goku. Jealous that I'm getting more than you ever have."

Goku was not quick to anger so he just ignored his comment. "I mean it Yamcha, Bulma doesn't deserve to be treated like this. Especially when she is willing to put up with it because she likes you so much." Goku turned to leave. "And I suggest you take my advice otherwise it could get ugly." Goku smirked and took a few steps before turning to see Yamcha holding his arm as someone gripped his fist squeezing the life out of it.

Vegeta stood leaning on the wall secretly watching the blue haired woman as she at her lunch then threw it after talking to that weakling. He didn't know why he was watching her or why he showed interest at the way she reacted with the boy that talked to her so he just shrugged it off and walked in the other direction. He felt his stomach complain for food as he walked over to the vending machines by the tables. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a few coins surveying his choices. He looked clearly to see the reflection of that woman's goofy haired looking friend talking to her would be boyfriend. Vegeta turned to see if things were going to get interesting. He watched as her friend turned to walk away and saw the weakling stand up to punch him in the back of the head.

Vegeta, out of instinct, reacted to this ran over between the two and caught his fist. He heard some gasps as all eyes were on him. He progressed to squeeze his fist to teach him a lesson. "Now, now what do we have here?" He smirked at the man clutching his wrist in pain as Vegeta squeezed harder. "Now I believe you were trying to attack an opponent from behind." He scoffed looking at Goku. "How pathetic." Vegeta continued to apply pressure until he heard a whimper then he released.

Goku watched as Vegeta walked by him smirking. "He's all yours." He said before disappearing into the crowd. Goku looked down at the injured man and turned to walk away when someone ran up to Yamcha.

"Yamcha! Oh my God, are you okay?" Bulma cried out running over to him.

"Ya I'm fine it's just that jerk nearly broke my hand." Yamcha said standing up straight.

Bulma glared at Goku now. "And you just stood there and watched?"

Goku didn't have to turn around to see that Krillin was probably gone. He was on his own. "Well hey Yamcha was the one throwing a punch at me when my back was turned."

Bulma just ignored him and helped Yamcha to the nurses office.

Goku sighed it was a long day and he was glad it was over. The last thing he needed was more drama on their first day back. He opened his locker and threw his books in grabbing a few papers then closing it. He turned to see a familiar spiky haired man.

"So I hear you're the football star." He looked over at Goku with one eye.

"Yes I guess so." Goku looked at him confused.

"Football practice today?" He asked.

"Uh yeah why do you ask?"

Vegeta turned to face him. "I have played some football at previous school's I was gonna see if you have a good team and if it's worth my time."

"Oh, oh yeah well come on you can go talk to the couch he's in the locker room."

Vegeta smirked at him. "Very well." And they walked across the school.

"Oh by the way thanks for the assist earlier." Goku said.

Vegeta grunted. "It's not that I cared I just hate seeing sucker punches and unfair fights."

After talking with the coach Vegeta got suited up and was out on the field. The team was running plays and he wasn't placed somewhere yet so he sat on the bench next to the bald one.

"Hey baldy you a benchwarmer our what?" Vegeta scoffed at him.

Krillin looked angrily at him. "No but being Goku's back up isn't an exciting job."

Vegeta smirked. "So you don't get to play I take it."

Krillin shook his head. "Not until were up by 50 or something, because it's not like Goku would get hurt."

Vegeta closed his eyes and waited. Finally the coaches placed him at wide receiver thinking that he wouldn't be any good because he was up against Yamcha for the starting job. But after two hours of drills, Vegeta had beaten him at everything and the coaches decided to place him as the new starter.

Goku pulled up to his house after practice to see his Grandpa Gohan making some dinner for the worn out boy. Goku lived at home with his Grandpa and father, Bardock. Bardock was a NAVY SEAL and was almost never home. Goku always waited for Thursdays. The day when he would get a letter from his father. His father contacted him as much as possible trying stay in touch with his son. And then there was his brother, Raditz. He left home the moment he was 18 and moved to the other side of the country. Raditz never called, never showed up unless it was to get money from his father. "Hey Grandpa I'm home food smells great!"

Bulma capsuled her car, and walked inside of her house, or mansion. Her parents were almost always out of town. She could throw parties every single night if she wanted, but she wasn't a partier. She sighed fumbled through the fridge to find left over Chinese food. She heated it up and sat on the couch thinking over her life. She was going to be a successful scientist and inventor like her father. And Yamcha was going to be a pro baseball player. But her and Yamcha were going to end soon, and she hated that thought no matter how many times he cheated on her she still went back for him. She turned on the TV and drifted off to sleep thinking about a certain spiky-haired boy she had met that day.

Krillin drove out to Kame House. His home after his parents had died. He lived with Master Roshi, his and Goku's martial arts teacher and friend. He didn't mind living there but he often wished he had his own place. Especially when he dated Maron. Master Roshi wasn't exactly a kind old man. More of a dirty old bastard. Krillin vowed himself to never bring home a girl again. He sighed as he brought in his schoolwork and bags of food he picked up on the way home.

Chi-Chi was sitting down going over her classes when she looked up at the stars. She sighed and thought of Goku. She wished they were closer, she longed for the day they could be together. She shook her head and looked at her watch. It was almost 8 and her father would be getting home soon so she began to make dinner. Ever since her mother died Chi-Chi had taken over cooking and cleaning while her father worked nonstop. As she prepared the food her mind kept drifting back to her crush. Goku.

18 walked home silently. She lived in a bad neighborhood but she could handle herself. Almost once a day she had to kick someone's ass who tried to assault her. She picked up food from a cheap fast food joint knowing her brother would be happy that she saved her money from lunch at school to buy both of them dinner. She smiled thinking about her brother. He worked all day while she went to school, she was very grateful for him. She turned the corner and walked over to their very tiny house.

Vegeta walked up to the apartment complex at around 9 it took him forever to get home. His neighborhood made 18's look like Beverly Hills. He did live only four blocks away from her, though neither of them knew it. Vegeta slowly creaked open the door hoping his father was asleep. Thankfully he was passed out on the couch. Vegeta slowly crept over to the fridge and found it almost bare. He pulled out some eggs and made an omelet. He then proceeded to sneak into his room and sit on his bed. He ate his food and proceeded to forge his father's signature on the notes home they gave him. He laid down wondering how long he was gonna last at this school when he realized that his mind was drifting going back to a certain girl with ocean like hair. He shook his head and pulled a bottle out from under his bed. He drank a few sips then fell into a fitful dreamless sleep.

Fin.

A/N: So how did that go? Anyone hate it yet? For those of you wondering yes next chapter will have Vegeta's first real fight and it will be with someone you wouldn't expect. Oh and I know Orange star City is in Japan but for the sake of the fic let's pretend it's in America.


	2. Friends and Enemies

A/N: And now the continuing story of hell or what most of us like to call high school. And for those of you asking I like to go along with the original DBZ, meaning it is in the view point of all the main characters. Read the original manga if you don't know what I'm talking about. Anyway thank you for all the positive reviews and I hope to keep weekly updates if not sooner.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Friends and Enemies

Goku was never thrilled on Tuesdays, he hated them. It was always a reminder that yesterday was Monday and the week had just barely started. He rested his head on his desk sitting through the boring lecture trying not to fall asleep as usual. Though his mind did start fading into a daydream as he looked out the window he sat next to. It wasn't so much the scenery outside that caught his attention but more of the reflection of the girl behind him. Chi-Chi. Why did she always occupy his train of thought? It was too bad that they have barely seen each other for the last few years he really would have liked to get to know her.

"Hey Goku," Krillin whispered. Goku looked up to see Krillin pointing to the front of the room where he was met with a death glare from the teacher.

"Well Mr. Son Goku, what's the answer." The teacher growled at him.

"Uh 2?" Goku said dumbly.

"Thank you Goku for volunteering to stay after school for ten minutes." Goku rolled his eyes and laid his head back down. Yep gonna be a long year.

Vegeta had been successful in sitting in the back of every single class. Except chemistry, he had to sit in the front table next to the blue-haired girl. She often tried talking to him but he didn't like to converse. He found out an easy way to shut her up was to just look at her. She seemed to get lost in his eyes which made him smirk. But if he looked too long at her he found himself getting lost in her eyes too.

Bulma liked chemistry, not because of the class of course but because of the person next to her. She found out Vegeta was a very quiet guy. He barely said anything besides insults.

"So I heard you joined the football team." She tried to converse with him again.

"Yeah and?" he questioned her.

"What position do you play?"

He closed his eyes and folded his arms, his usual look. "Wide receiver I guess."

"Oh my boyfriend plays that position too."

Vegeta just scoffed at her knowing exactly who her boyfriend is now. "You're dating that pathetic weakling?"

Bulma frowned at him. "He is not a weakling he is one of the strongest guys in school."

Vegeta laughed at that. "Ha he couldn't even take a punch from your friend." He looked at her. "I bet you could even kick his ass."

Bulma didn't know how to react to this. Yes he was insulting her boyfriend but he was giving her a compliment in the same sentence. "Uh thanks I guess."

Vegeta turned away. "Whatever." The rest of the morning was uneventful until lunch came. Vegeta was walking down the hall trying to think of how much 40 cents would buy when someone ran into him. His day was very boring to say the least and Vegeta was always quick to anger on a boring day. Looking down Vegeta was enraged the person he collided with.

"Why don't you watch where the hell you're going I'm walking here!" Vegeta yelled. To much of his amusement it was the pathetic weakling.

"Hey you were the one not paying attention shorty." Yamcha snapped back.

Vegeta was pissed now, whenever someone called him short he made sure they would lose a couple teeth. "Listen I don't intend on getting kicked out the second day at this school but if you want your ass kicked you got it!" Vegeta yelled throwing his fist forward.

Bulma actually went with Goku this time to get food. She often complained about what he picked out so she decided to get her own food this time. While walking outside they saw two figures across the hall. Bulma's eyes got wide when she saw Vegeta backing Yamcha into a corner.

"GOKU!" She screamed as she watched Vegeta's fist go directly toward Yamcha's face.

Goku was able to catch Vegeta's fist in time, and they both glared at each other.

"You better release my hand fool." Vegeta spat at him.

"Back away from him and we will talk about this." Goku said.

Vegeta couldn't help but laugh as he ripped his hand away from Goku. "Really you are going to stick up for this pathetic trash when he tried to fight you yesterday?"

"I'm trying to stop another fight from happening just like you stopped the one yesterday."

Vegeta smirked at him. "Well you may have stopped the quarrel between the pathetic weakling and me. However, I notice you seem to be quick and I wouldn't mind taking my anger out on you."

Goku glared at him. "This isn't the time or the place Vegeta."

Vegeta walked up to him and grabbed his shirt. "Oh, I beg to differ clown, it is the perfect time."

With that Goku pushed Vegeta off him and Vegeta instantly connected his fist to Goku's face. Goku took a step back then blocked his next punch before shoving his fist in Vegeta's gut. Vegeta gripped his chest and was met with Goku's fist in his face. Twice. Vegeta took a step back and caught his fist when he tried it a third time. He gave a forceful knee to Goku's gut and punched him in the face sending him into the wall Vegeta then repeatedly punched and punched him until Goku head-butted him sending them both to the ground.

They both stood up to be met with teachers breaking the apart and sending them to the office. Goku had a black eye and a fat lip while Vegeta's nose kept bleeding and he coughed up blood at one point. They also had very similar large red bumps on their foreheads. They sat their waiting for the superintendent.

Krillin was wondering what was taking Bulma and Goku so long when he got up to go see the commotion he knew why. A fight. He saw the last moments when Vegeta was punching the shit out of Goku, then Goku head-butted him sending them both to the floor. Krillin was about to go help his friend when the teachers came. Krillin walked away, there was nothing he could do for his friend. He walked into the lunchroom to get his own food when he saw a blonde girl sitting by herself looking at the ground.

'Hey that must be 18, maybe I should talk to her.' He started to walk over to her when he heard his stomach. He looked over at her and saw she had no lunch so he walked back over to the lunch line.

18 was just waiting for the lunch period to end, she hated sitting by herself smelling the food she couldn't eat when she heard someone sit down next to her. She looked up to see the bald man that her only friend, Bulma, hung out with. She glared at him then looked down at a tray of food he placed in front of her.

"What is this?" She questioned him.

He looked at her confused. "Its food," he got another dirty look. "I just saw that you didn't have a lunch so I got you one." He said sincerely.

She was taken back. He wasn't pitying her, he was just being kind. "I can't pay you back…"

Krillin cut her off. "Don't worry about it, it's just lunch."

She forced a smile and began eating. "So you're Bulma's friend?" He asked her.

"Yeah sort of I met her during softball last year. I just moved here last year."

"Well my name is Krillin, I have been Bulma's friend since first grade."

"18," she replied.

He smiled at her again. "So are you going over to Bulma's house on Friday? She said you can go."

She looked at him confused. 'Why is he asking me this?' "I was thinking about it why?"

Krillin shrugged. "Just wondering." 'I hope I'm not being obvious. I mean she is really beautiful. Krillin focus!'

She gave him a half-smile. "I guess it could be fun sure I will go."

Krillin smiled back at her. "Great did you want me to take you there afterschool on Friday?"

She thought about it. "No I will just go with Bulma she offered me a ride first anyway."

"Oh, okay so I will see you then."

18 smirked. "Or maybe sooner." She stood up. "Thanks for lunch." And she walked away leaving a dizzy Krillin.

Goku looked over at Vegeta. "If I get kicked off the football team for this I will kill you."

Vegeta spat blood on the floor. "It's your own damn fault for getting involved."

"Yeah well maybe your right." Goku looked back down at the floor. "I guess I was doing it more for her then anything."

This caught Vegeta's interest. "Who?"

"Bulma."

Vegeta smirked. "Ah yes the blue-haired big mouth."

He caught a cold glare from Goku. "Don't talk about her like that, she is my oldest friend, we have been friends since I was five."

Vegeta just rolled his eyes. "So you are not pursuing her?"

Goku gave him a funny look and shook his head. "No she is like a sister to me."

Vegeta wiped his nose and saw more blood. At first he was pissed. How could this freak make him spill blood? Then he relaxed and smirked. "What is your name?" He asked.

"Uh Goku."

Vegeta looked at him funny. "That's a dumb name."

Goku laughed before adding. "Well my dad calls me Kakarot that's my middle name."

"Very well Kakarot, while I'm insulted by you, you have my respect. You are the first one, in school, to make me bleed."

Goku laughed. "Well I haven't been in a lot of fights but I have won them all."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Who says you won? We were both just getting warmed up when they broke it off."

"Yeah I guess we can call it a tie for now."

"Whatever."

Then the superintendent stepped in. "Well Vegeta am I going to be seeing you daily?"

Vegeta just scoffed back. "Only if you keep me here."

He sat down in the desk across from them. "Well I could see that you both are getting along now, but we still have to talk about the punishment." Goku looked down knowing he was going to get kicked off the team. Vegeta just rolled his eyes.

"Seeing as to how your record is immaculate Goku, and you really don't need another black mark Vegeta I say we just let this one slide if there will be no more fights between you two."

Goku nodded his head nervously as Vegeta just raised an eyebrow at him. "There is no way we are getting off unscathed." Goku glared at him for challenging the superintendent.

"Yes you are correct I have talked with your coaches and they agreed for you two every Wednesday instead of practice you will spend that time picking up trash and cleaning the school for the next three months."

Goku was the first to speak up. "And you won't kick us off the football team?" He shook his head. "Well then I accept."

Mr. Hosteller glanced next to Goku. "Vegeta what do you say?"

"I say that I don't have a choice." He stood up. "Now if you will excuse me I've got to get to class." And with that Vegeta left Goku in tow.

Vegeta darted out of the office and Goku looked back he didn't see what, or who was in front of him. The young girl found a brick wall and she almost hit the floor but found a strong arm around her waist.

"Hey are you o-" Goku didn't finish his sentence when he realized the girl in his arm was Chi-Chi. He gave her a shy smile and she looked away trying to hide her red cheeks. She looked back up at him and smiled.

"Um I think I can stand up myself now." She said softly. Goku looked and saw he was still holding her he felt himself blush as he let her go.

"Sorry about that I wasn't paying attention." Goku said rather quickly.

"It's fine," She looked at his eye. "Oh my, what happened to you?"

"Oh I uh kinda got into a fight with that new kid he is pretty tough."

"It looks pretty swollen does it hurt." She put her hand up and slowly touched his skin below his bad eye.

Goku found himself at a loss of words, he was frozen he had always wanted to talk to Chi-Chi and now talking to her looking at her letting her touch him and feeling her close proximity, he felt dizzy and unable to breathe.

Chi-Chi didn't know what she was doing when she touched him, it seemed like she did it out of instinct. She felt like the world stood still. Her heart was pounding so loud she thought he could hear it. He reached up and put his hand on hers and slowly bent down inches away from her face.

'Oh God what am I doing? I must be crazy, but I have liked her since I can remember liking girls even though we barely talk were like this. She must feel it too.'

'Is he going to kiss me?! My heart is going to explode, this is what I always waited for I can't believe it, this must be a dream. I don't want to wake up. He really does like me too.'

Their thoughts and further actions were interrupted by the office door swinging open. "Goku how did it go are you….?" Bulma's eyes went wide seeing both of them. "Uh I will be outside sorry."

Goku flashed her a dirty look as she left. He felt Chi-Chi's hand pull from his face. 'Oh Bulma is going to hear it from me!' He thought. As he looked away from Chi-Chi he tried to find something to say.

"Uh so Chi-Chi I know we don't talk a lot in fact we probably haven't said more than 50 words to each other in a while but how about you come over to Bulma's on Friday. She's having a small get together with some friends you should go."

Chi-Chi tried to find an excuse not to go. "Well I would love to but I uh I don't really know any of your friends or you for that matter."

Goku smiled looking into her eyes. "I know your always busy but you should come my friends aren't mean they wouldn't mind you coming over. We don't have practice Friday so afterschool I could take you over there if you want."

Chi-Chi sighed then smiled at him. "Alright I will go Friday afterschool."

Goku's face brightened up. "Okay cool so I will see you around."

"Ya sure now I'm already late for the consular so I gotta go."

Before Goku could move out of her way she gave him a quick hug and hurried into the back room.

Bulma watched as Goku stepped out with the biggest smile she has ever seen on his face. "So Goku I take it your day is getting better?"

Goku looked at her and frowned. "Ya no thanks to you." He started walking down the hall.

"Hey how was I supposed to know?" Bulma said catching up to him.

"First I stick up for your cheating bastard of a boyfriend then you almost ruin my chances with Chi-Chi."

"Hey, don't bad mouth Yamcha he's going through a lot right now give him a break."

Goku rolled his eyes. "Yeah going through a lot of girls' pants."

Bulma ignored him. "So how did it go with Chi-Chi?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. She is coming over on Friday is that okay?"

"Since you almost got kicked off the football team for me anything Goku."

Goku and Bulma were stopped dead in their tracks by a tall figure standing in their way.

"Goku." He said.

"Oh hey Piccolo, what's up?" Goku asked.

"So that new kid is our new starting wide receiver correct?"

"What? That punk beat Yamcha?!" Bulma almost shouted.

Piccolo rolled his eyes. "Don't you have somewhere else to be girl?"

Bulma stomped her way to class. Piccolo turned his attention back to Goku. "Quite a shiner you got there."

Goku laughed nervously. "Yeah courtesy of the new kid Vegeta."

Piccolo smirked. "Heard about him, tendency to get into fights kicked outta school, even a rumor he's been to prison."

Goku stared at him in disbelief. "Also whatever school he has went to went to playoffs in football, basketball or baseball. On account of him."

"Wow really? He's kinda hard to read and see through that's weird."

"Yeah tell me about it." He looked around. "Better get to class Goku keep your eyes and ears open." With that Piccolo walked away.

"Oh yeah, class. Piccolo classrooms are the other way."

He looked back and smirked. "Like I need to go to class."

That was true Piccolo rivaled Bulma in every class they both had 4.0's throughout high school. The difference. Piccolo didn't even try. And to top it all off Piccolo was the quarterback. Piccolo and Goku started off hating each other Freshman year they got into a fight outside of school which Goku won, and Piccolo had come to respect him much like Vegeta does now.

They day was one of the best ever for Chi-Chi. She finally talked to Goku and he seems to like her too. She couldn't wait for Friday. Which reminded her she needs to talk to her overprotective father. She was busy making dinner for them she didn't hear him come in the house.

"How's my favorite daughter today?" He said as he walked into the kitchen.

She ran and gave him a hug. "It was great daddy how was work?" She walked back over to the stove.

"Oh it was usual work." He watched his daughter work with a smile on her face and she was humming a tune. "So how great was your day Chi-Chi?"

She snapped out of her daydream remembering what she had to ask her dad. "Um hey daddy?" She said in her sweetest voice.

"Yes Chi-Chi?" He had sat down and was looking at the paper.

'I've got to lie I need to he won't let me go otherwise.' She thought to herself. "Is it okay if I go over to my friend's Bulma's house to… study on Friday? And she said it's okay if I spend the night."

"Oh Chi-Chi you made a friend? That's great! Of course you can go study with her just remember to be home before eleven on Saturday we have to go out of town."

She walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks dad."

Vegeta got home at the same time as the previous night. 9ish, he didn't mind his long walk it gave him time to think about, well everything. The worst part of his walk was walking up to the apartment and unlocking his door. He growled seeing his dad sitting at the table counting some cash.

He looked up for a second before continuing his counting. "Where were you at brat? I didn't see you yesterday either."

'That's because you're always passed out.' Vegeta thought. "It's little thing called school. Something you never graduated." He said smugly, tossing his books into his room and walking over to the fridge. And surprisingly, it was bare, still.

"Why don't you ever get food?" Vegeta asked pulling out a box of noodles from the fridge.

"I do get food your just never here to have it so I can't just let it go to waste." His father replied.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and made himself some food.

"So if I remember correctly school gets out at one…"

"Three."

"Three whatever, and it only takes you three hours to walk home, so what do you study afterschool with the nerds?" His father scoffed.

"No father I'm on the football team."

"Ah gonna be a football star like the old man?"

"If you mean am I gonna knock up the head cheerleader and get kicked out for drugs? No I'm not."

His father stood up and faced him. "What have I said about mentioning that whore in front of me?"

Vegeta's eyes filled with rage. "Don't ever talk about mom like that! She was an angel and you were the devil that took her away from me!" Vegeta screamed at him.

His father backhanded him, though Vegeta didn't flinch, he wouldn't give his father the pleasure of seeing him in pain. He smirked at Vegeta. "Yes and you're the little demon spawn she produced."

"I may be a demon but I have her pure heart pounding inside me, and you could never take that."

His father raised his hand again but instead and turned back to his money. "Don't bother coming home tomorrow, I have… business to deal with and I don't like it when you're nosing around."

Vegeta grabbed his plate of food and slammed his door locking it with his hand crafted chain lock. He sat down on the bed and grabbed a picture he taped underneath it to hide form his father. He stared at it for a while then sighed and rubbed his cheek. He felt something wet in his hand and realized it was a tear. He closed his eyes put the picture in his pocket and blasted his radio letting his dad know not to come in. He threw a set of clothes in a bag and put it next to his books. He ate his food and laid down grabbing his black bottle again drinking it a little before his eyes weighed heavily and finally closed.

He woke up from the alarm at around 4:45. He groaned and got up. He popped his head out and saw his father passed out on the couch. He rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom. He jumped into the shower for five minutes. The water was freezing, like always. Vegeta couldn't remember the last time he had a hot shower. It made him think back to his mom. He closed his eyes and sighed as he dressed quickly and snuck out the door trying not to wake his dad. He walked out of the apartment and walked the three hours to school.

18 was woken up by her brother leaving at 4:30 she got up and washed her clothes in the sink. She then used the last of the hot water they had that day to shower then got dressed in her last pair of clothes and hung up the ones she washed and walked to school.

Vegeta looked at the poor condition of his shoes. He turned the corner and walked over to a local shoe store. In this area no one had alarms or camera's which worked for him. He walked over to the door and looked around before starting to pick the lock. After about two minutes he creaked the door open and looked for a good pair of shoes. He finally picked out his favorite and was putting them on when someone else walked in the door.

18 was on time on her usual route when spiky hair darting into a store caught her eye. 'I think he goes to my school.' She thought. 'Yeah he got into a fight yesterday.' She walked over to where he went and saw he broke into a shoe store. She followed him in, not as quietly as she hoped. His eyes darted up to her and she looked back at him.

"I have seen you before." He said while putting on his new shoes.

"Yeah we go to the same school." 18 said walking closer.

"You live in this neighborhood?"

She nodded looking around. Vegeta looked down at her shoes. "Need some shoes too?"

"Yeah when I can feel the ground I figured it's time to switch."

He stood up and smirked. "Well go ahead pick out a pair but next time no free-bees you get your own store."

She found a pair she liked and started putting them on when she noticed he was still standing there. "What are you waiting for?"

"You, I need to lock it back up so they don't suspect anything." He said flatly.

"You've done this before?" She asked standing up with her new shoes.

"Oh like you haven't?" He said walking outside with her.

"Well not for shoes. Wait how did you know I've stole before?"

He was messing around with the lock trying to fix it. "Because you didn't just walk by or go tell somebody you just walked in." He stood up after locking it back up. "Calmly I might add."

She rolled her eyes and they walked again.

After an hour of silence, he finally spoke up again. "Woman why are you walking with me?"

"Because I have to go to school too and it's the same way you're going."

"What need the extra muscle," he smirked again. "You walking around this area by yourself I can see why."

She gave him an evil look. "Hey I can take care of myself, I don't need you."

"I'm sure you can."

"So who are you?"

"Vegeta."

"18."

There was another hour of silence, before 18 broke it. "So you enjoy the long walk?"

"Yes, why are you bothering me?"

"Well I'm sorry if I find it irritating walking next to a wall."

Vegeta laughed. "I don't enjoy small talk."

"Neither do I but it is getting uncomfortable."

"Well then walk with someone else."

She rolled her eyes. "Like I have a choice."

They finally got to school and Vegeta went to his locker and 18 went… well he didn't care. He threw his bag and books in he was about to close his locker when a hand grabbed his head and threw it into the locker.

Vegeta whipped around and shook his head trying to get his eyesight correct when he saw the one guy who had made his life hell in two other schools and now he was back.

Fin.

A/N: I know cliffhanger but deal with it, it will give you time to think about who is the one person who could pick on Vegeta. Yes good job my little DBZ fans. But for those of you who don't know wait until the next chapter. Oh and before you ask no 18 and Vegeta will never be an "item" I don't know if they will even be friends but they understand each other. How's that? Oh and yeah the reason behind the whole different lifestyles is 'cause, well it's HIGH SCHOOL. Isn't it always like that?


	3. High School Is Hell

A/N: Well continuing on with the story sooner than I thought. But a good thing right? Anyway this chapter is a little more graphic but deal with it. Thank you for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

High School is Hell

Bulma wasn't looking forward to school but she wasn't dreading it. Probably the only bad part would be seeing Yamcha but she shrugged it off. She was happy when Krillin called her last night saying that 18 had accepted her invitation. 18 was a very closed off girl and not quick to make friends but Bulma got around her. And after hearing what Krillin said he did too.

She walked over to her locker and grabbed the books she needed and closed it. She turned to walk to class when she saw something. Vegeta. She was almost disgusted with him almost beating up Yamcha. Almost. She would have to admit hit she wanted to see Yamcha get his ass beat and Vegeta looked like the one who could do it. After all he didn't care about anyone there and he could fight pretty good, and his muscles were noticeably bigger than Yamcha's and he looked way hotter than Yamcha ever would. 'Whoa what am I thinking? You're just admitting he looks hot nothing wrong with that.' She shrugged and was about to go talk to him when three guys came up and threw his face into the locker.

Vegeta looked up to see his worst nightmare. Freeza. The bastard that made his life living hell in two other schools and now he's back.

"Ah, Vegeta I heard you transferred here." Freeza hissed.

"Fuck off I don't need this shit right now." Vegeta spat back at him.

"Well at least I will have some enjoyment this year." Freeza looked around. "Ah, no one here knows what they're dealing with when I walk up to them." He looked back at Vegeta. "But you do."

"Because I am unlucky enough to know your father personally." Vegeta turned his glare to Zarbon who started going through his locker.

"Nothing interesting in here Freeza just his bag." He said grabbing Vegeta's bag.

"Let me see it." The fat kid known as Dodoria said.

Vegeta knew he couldn't do anything to them. Not because he COULDN'T but because what would happen if he did. His father and Vegeta's father were sort of in the same business. Illegal business. And his father, known as King Cold, made Vegeta's father his lap dog. His freshman year Vegeta beat the shit out of Freeza and he went home and got the shit beat out of him by his father for beating up his "business partner's" son. After that Freeza always messed with Vegeta knowing that if he ever tried to mess with Freeza again he would be "sleeping with the fishes" the way King Cold had put it.

There was nothing Vegeta could do until he or Freeza got kicked out of that high school.

"Oh what's this bottle?" Dodoria said pulling his black bottle from his bag and handing it to Freeza.

"Vegeta you naughty boy." He opened the bottle and took a swig. He then offered it to Vegeta who gave him a disgusted look.

"Keep it I don't want it anymore." Freeza smirked and handed it back to Dodoria who "dropped" it upside down with the cap off in his bag of spare clothes.

"Oops hehe sorry bout that I didn't know you carried your dresser in this bag." He threw it at Vegeta and Zarbon punched him in the gut.

Normally it wouldn't affect Vegeta but he was trying to catch his bag and was caught off guard. He gasped for air as he fell to his knees. They all just laughed at him. A certain photograph fell out of Vegeta's pocket. Thankfully they didn't notice it as they walked away.

Vegeta composed himself and reached out for his picture when a small hand reached down and grabbed it first.

"Here," she said sweetly handing it to him.

He reached to grab it when he touched her hand and looked up to be met with eyes as deep as the ocean.

Bulma was locked eye to eye with him as she felt their fingers touch. He then looked away and grabbed the picture from her and slipped back into his pocket. He turned around grabbed his back threw back into his locker and slammed it angrily.

"Why didn't you fight them?" She asked sweetly.

He looked down. "Because I can't." He said quietly.

"Look I know there is three of them but-"

He turned to face her and cut off her words. "No it's not that, I can't, if I do then… I just can't okay? You wouldn't understand."

He walked away before she could say anything.

During English Vegeta was his normal self, quiet unless the teacher said something to him then he just argued with the teacher and then went back to being quiet until they were supposed to be "working" on classwork then Bulma turned around to talk to him.

"What do you want woman?" Vegeta asked having his eyes closed and his arms crossed. He wore his usual outfit, jeans a shirt and his leather jacket.

"Well I was wondering if you were doing anything Friday?"

He looked at her now and his mouth was slightly open at a loss of words. "I uh what?"

"You know Friday, the start of the weekend?"

He got agitated at her talking down to him. "I know what it… just shut up." He looked away.

She giggled. "So you're free?" She didn't wait for a reply. "So do you want to come over to my house for a get together?"

Vegeta just stared at her blankly. "I will take that as a yes. So afterschool Friday I will drive you over to my house."

He grunted and looked away. "Good now stop trying to be so mean, I know you're a tough guy you don't have to keep putting on the act for me."

Vegeta looked back at her and sighed.

In first class Goku found himself looking repeatedly looking over his shoulder at Chi-Chi, who was always looking at him. They smiled and waved occasionally but just looked at each other most of the time. Least to say they didn't learn anything that day. After class Goku went to talk to her when Bulma grabbed his arm.

'I need friends who can take a hint.' He thought as she started to talk.

"So guess who else is coming on Friday?"

Goku rolled his eyes. "18?"

"Well yeah her too but I got Vegeta to come over too."

Goku's eyes went wide. "You actually managed to be his friend?"

"Well yeah aren't you his friend too?"

Goku shrugged. "I guess you could call it that we get along now but he would never call me his friend besides half the school doesn't like him."

She frowned at him. "Yeah because half the school is girls and all the girls are in love with Yamcha and he tried to kick Yamcha's ass."

"Yeah but he is kinda unpredictable."

"So are you, from one moment you say you are going to find a girl in your league then your back to the Chi-Chi crush thing."

Goku looked around then spoke barely above a whisper. "Hey I always had a crush on her it's just I don't know."

Bulma smirked at him. "So you gonna be honest with her?"

Goku looked down and nodded. "You gonna tell her you're a virgin? That you've never had a girlfriend? That you haven't even kissed a girl yet?"

Goku freaked out and covered her mouth. "Bulma shut up I have a reputation you know?"

Bulma pushed his hand away. "Ya and apparently your willing to give that up for Chi-Chi."

Goku just shrugged and went to his next class.

The rest of the day was uneventful besides the fact that Krillin had lunch with 18 again instead of Goku and Bulma but they thought it was a good thing. When school ended Goku and Vegeta started their clean up job they had to do for the next three months. They were picking up trash outside when a different blue-haired girl approached them.

"Hey Goku!" She yelled very annoyingly. Goku rolled his eyes.

"What is it Maron?"

She walked up to him and grabbed his shoulder. "I was just wondering what you're doing out here instead of football practice?"

"Well thanks to him," he motioned his head to Vegeta who was ignoring the conflict. "I have to do this every Wednesday now."

Vegeta, who was ignoring them, felt someone grab his arm. "So you're the new kid?" the girl said turning him to face her.

"What's it to you?" Vegeta said.

"Well I'm Maron, and I was wondering if it's true you have gotten kicked out of four high schools?"

Vegeta shook his head and smirked. "No 5."

She gave him an evil grin. "Oh a bad boy." She stood on her toes and reached up to his ear. "I like bad boys."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "And I couldn't care less."

She leaned back and faced him. "Oh playing hard to get? Well we will see how long your game will last."

"Whatever."

She walked away from both of them. "I have to go I will see you around." She winked at Vegeta and left.

Vegeta went back to his work and Goku followed suit. "You know you're the first guy I have seen to openly reject her."

"And your point is?" Vegeta said with his back to him.

"How do you do it?"

Vegeta smirked. "It's simple you have to think with your brain not your head."

Goku laughed. "Well I guess that works, so you have had this happen to you before."

Vegeta turned his head and raised an eyebrow at him. "I have been kicked out of five different schools, what do you think Kakarot?"

Goku nodded and they continued to work. "So I heard you're going to be at Bulma's on Friday."

Vegeta frowned at him. "Maybe I will maybe I won't what's it to you?"

Goku shrugged. "She really wants you to go you know?"

Vegeta's scowl softened. "Why?"

"I don't know I guess she's trying to be your friend or something."

Vegeta's scowl returned. "I don't NEED friends so stop talking to me."

"Well what else would you be doing Friday night?"

Vegeta stopped. 'Yelling at my father while he beats me.' He thought. He realized that going wouldn't be as bad as staying at home. Right? "Fine Kakarot I will go, now shut up and leave me be."

18 was having a good day she had lunch with Krillin again which she had come around to enjoy his company. He had brightened her day up and of course getting new shoes earlier that morning was a bonus. She had tried out for the volleyball team and her practice was over a half hour before Vegeta got done. She waited outside sitting on a table. She looked up to see a spiky head kid walking her direction. He stopped to the side of her.

"And you're waiting for…?" He questioned.

"You, now let's go." She stood up and they started walking.

"Why?" He demanded.

"I figure you would want some food for tonight." He looked at her questioningly. "I heard your stomach as you were walking."

He rolled his eyes. "So you're gonna get some food?" She nodded. "Where?"

"It's a few blocks from where we live you will see." He looked at her unconvinced but kept walking.

About two hours later.

"So I heard you're going to Bulma's on Friday." 18 broke the silence.

Vegeta looked irritated. "News spreads faster at high school than in a newsroom." 18 giggled.

"So you are?"

He shrugged. "I don't have anything else to do besides get arrested."

She smiled at him and they turned the corner to be met with a missionary church passing out food to kids. Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks. 18 glanced back. "What?" she asked.

Vegeta crossed his arms and looked away. "I do not take free hand outs." He said strongly.

18 rolled her eyes. "Oh come on you need the food and you know it."

Vegeta stood his ground his pride not letting him move. "Fine I will go stay here." 18 said walking over there.

Vegeta stood there still, he didn't know why he just waited impatiently. He was hoping 18 wasn't trying to get a friend out of him, he was no friend. At least not a good one. The only person who had come close to a friend was Kakarot and he annoyed the shit out of Vegeta. But she was different. She understood his home situation, well some of it, and the needs of the human body came before the rules of society. Vegeta watched as 18 was greeted by an older man who recognized her from before and then she pointed over to Vegeta and he nodded handing her two bags of food.

She walked back over and handed him a bag. "Here, if you want it take it if not I will have it." Vegeta reluctantly took it.

"Come on my brother will be worried if I'm not home soon." She said nudging Vegeta.

He rolled his eyes and followed her. They walked for a little bit more then 18 stopped at her street. "Well this is my stop I'm guessing you live farther back."

Vegeta looked around. "Yeah something like that."

"Well if you want to do this again I will be leaving around 5:30."

Vegeta smirked and turned to walk away. "Whatever." Was all he said.

18 rolled her eyes and walked to her house. She was glad to see her brother sleeping on the couch. 'Good he got home early today.' She thought and started to make dinner.

Her brother stirred and woke up to the smell of food. "Hey 18 you got home pretty late what happened?" He asked as he sat up.

"Oh I joined the volleyball team and so I will be getting home a little later."

"Oh good I might go see one of your games, if I can get off work that early."

She gave her brother a hug. "It's okay you should rest you work too hard." After that she got him his food and went to do her homework.

Vegeta walked past his apartment to a park across the street. Homeless people were too afraid to sleep in it because of all the police and gangster activity. But not Vegeta, he knew no one would mess with him. He walked over to a bench and pulled out a smaller bottle of alcohol and laid down looking at the stars.

"It could always be worse." He told himself. "I could be my father." He smirked and pulled the picture from his pocket. He looked for a specific star and smiled "Goodnight mom," he said resting it on his chest under his hand. As he drifted off to an uncomfortable sleep a tear made its way down his cheek.

The first thing Bulma noticed the next morning was there was no sexy spiky haired hotty behind her in English. Even after his usual late time he still didn't show up. 'And I put forth extra effort looking gorgeous this morning too.' She thought rolling her eyes. 'Figures.'

She was hoping he would show up soon. After all they did have almost every single class together. When the bell rang she sulked over to her locker fearing a boring day. When she saw him. No not Vegeta. Yamcha.

"Hey babe." He said walking over to her.

"What do you want?" She sighed.

"I was wondering if you were still having that party on Friday."

"It's not a party Yamcha, I don't throw parties. It's just a bunch of friends getting together for a good time with no alcohol or sex." She scolded.

"So I was gonna go if your offer is still up." He winked at her.

Somehow she fell back for him like always. "Of course, after all you are my boyfriend."

"Cool, oh hey I was gonna bring a few friends to is that okay?"

"Only a few I don't want half the school showing up."

"Alright I will be there at six see you later babe." He gave her a quick kiss and went to class. For the rest of the day Bulma thought of her boyfriend pushing a certain spiky-haired kid out of her mind.

Vegeta woke up with the sun in his eyes, he groaned and sat up looking at his watch. 10:23. He stood up stretching. He felt like he didn't get any sleep. Looking up at the blue sky he decided to skip school and go sleep.

The walk back he was hoping his dad was gone. When he saw that his car wasn't out front Vegeta thanked his mom and unlocked the door. He walked to his room, locking the door, tossing his bag and grabbing some food 18 had gotten for him. After kicking off his new shoes and taking of his jacket he laid down and instantly fell into a deep sleep.

"Have you seen Vegeta today?" Goku asked a deep in thought Bulma.

"Hmm? Oh, no I don't think he came to school" She said looking back at the sky.

"I wonder why." Goku looked around noticing they were short one person. "Where's Krillin at?"

"I think he's having lunch with 18 again." Goku nodded and ate his lunch.

"So I talked with Vegeta yesterday and he said he would like to go now."

Bulma looked at him confused then she smiled. "Good I know he was a little unsure when I forced him to go."

Goku chuckled at her. "You wonder why he didn't want to go."

Just then Bulma saw three familiar boys walk across the field. "Hey Goku, do you know who they are?"

Goku looked up from his food and saw them. "They must be new, I have never seen them."

Bulma crossed her arms. "Well I don't like them, they were picking on Vegeta yesterday."

Goku nearly choked on his food, he gasped for air. "They picked on Vegeta?!" Bulma nodded and Goku glanced back at them. "They don't seem that tough I wonder why he didn't fight them. He could have easily won."

"Well he told me that he can't, if he does something would happen to him."

Goku looked at her raising an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"I don't know he didn't tell me." She looked down feeling sorry for him.

"Makes you think what Vegeta does in his free time." Bulma nodded in agreement.

Goku got to talk to Chi-Chi before practice and she was happy about Friday as was he. She even accepted his offer to drive her there. He liked talking to her now that he didn't have a black eye and a fat lip. But after practice Goku drove as fast as he could home. It was Thursday, letter day. He opened the door and ran in. "Hey Grandpa where is my letter?" He yelled.

His grandpa laughed. "It's on the table Goku relax."

Goku didn't, he bolted to the table grabbed it and tore it open it read:

_Dear Son,_

_I have been given time off towards the end of October, and I will be able to see your football games this year. Excited? I am. I can't wait to see how well you do. I hope you're on your best behavior with your grandpa. For an old man he still packs a punch. You better keep your grades up too. You know how much your mom cared for your education. Hopefully next week I will have the exact date I will be back. But until then son be on your best behavior and do good in school._

_Love,_

_Your Father._

Goku's dad always did write short letters and Goku couldn't write him back because he was always moving from base to base. But his dad was going to get some time off. That's what made him happy, he couldn't remember how long it has been since he saw his dad. About 8 or 9 months? He didn't care his dad was gonna be home soon.

18 was walking home after practice, alone. She was used to it but walking with Vegeta yesterday made her feel… safer. 'Oh well,' she thought. 'I don't think he even showed up to school.' She walked along shifting her thoughts to Krillin. He always made her smile. He was genuinely trying to be nice. Of course no one knew her home situation or Vegeta's for that matter, except for Vegeta. She could trust him only because he had the same situation. They both were very poor kids going to a nice school in hope of getting out of the ghetto. She continued to think about Krillin while she took a shortcut through an alleyway.

She was cut off by someone stepping in her path. "Well look what we got here." A dark voice said as three more figures stood around her. She tried to breathe, she had fought some guys off before, but not four.

"You look a little lost missy." One said walking up behind her. "You know cute faces tend to disappear in this area." He said grabbing her neck and with the other hand her butt.

Her eyes filled with rage as she elbowed him in the gut and turned around and kicked him in the crotch. Two behind her grabbed her arms and forced her to her knees. She struggled but the third came up and held a knife to her throat. She winced feeling the blade pierce her skin just a little. Then the one she hit stood up and punched her in the face. She started to tear up knowing that no one would save her now.

"Well you will learn that resisting just makes this worse." He said taking the knife from the other man and kneeling to meet her eyes. He grabbed her throat and pulled the knife down and started to cut her shirt off. She closed her eyes and opened them when she heard "Who th-" and the sound of him hit the floor.

She saw a dark figure standing over her facing the three assaulters who retreated back.

"Hey don't just stand there, GET HIM!" The man on the ground yelled.

Her savior took on all them at once and he quickly knocked one to the ground with a powerful punch and blocked the two others attacks and grabbed one's head smashing it to the wall. The last stared at him while he stepped forward. 18's savior grabbed the last man by the throat and forced his back to the wall and into the only light in the alley. Her eyes went wide in seeing who it was.

Vegeta. He smirked and pulled his fist back and went to hit him but instead he screamed in agony when the man with the knife stabbed him in the shoulder. Vegeta turned quickly as the man left the knife in his shoulder and punched him in the face sending him to the ground. Vegeta walked over to him and kneeled down looking into his eyes. With his good arm Vegeta continued to punch the man until his blood was all over Vegeta's face. Vegeta kneeled over the man and breathed heavily making it sound like he was growling. He turned his attention back to the man cowering against the wall. Vegeta walked over to him and looked at his wound still seeping blood and he pulled the long knife out of his shoulder and threw it. The man passed out probably out of fear.

Vegeta spat on him. "Coward." He turned to 18, she was crying and scared. Vegeta sighed and kneeled next to her. Seeing half her shirt cut off he took off his leather jacket and put it on her. She flinched at his touch making him recoil but then she grabbed him and cried into his chest. Vegeta didn't know what to do, so he slowly hugged her pulling her close to him.

18 couldn't help it she had almost… she didn't want to think about it. If it wasn't for Vegeta she would be dead. She hugged him closely crying very hard. She had never been so scared in her life. For all his imperfections he had saved her, and she was grateful. She felt something warm hit her shoulder. She leaned back and saw blood. Vegeta's knife wound was pouring out blood. They stood up.

"We need to take care of that." She said staring at his wound.

"I'm fine let's just get you home." He said wiping some of the blood off his face.

The walk was quiet, 18 was still scared and Vegeta was pondering his thoughts.

18 finally broke the silence. "Thank you Vegeta." She said holding back tears.

He didn't look at her in fear of making her cry again. "It's nothing."

"Wrong it's everything to me. You saved my life."

Vegeta still looked away. "Don't take too much into it, I just did what was right."

18 smiled in his direction. "I'm glad you happen to be walking by."

He smirked. She was lucky he happened to be walking by; actually he didn't know why he had been walking down that street but when he looked down that ally and saw four guys doing whatever they wanted to a poor innocent girl he went to kick some ass. But when he saw it was 18 he snapped and saw red. It was his fault she was walking alone and almost died. But those thoughts didn't last long in his mind. "Well you have good luck, I hope some will rub off on me."

"After tonight I'm surprised if doesn't." The rest of the walk was quiet besides the sound of blood dropping to the ground.

At her house Vegeta started to feel light headed. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I just lost a lot of blood." 18 looked at him and saw that he had turned pale.

"Here, come on I can sew it up." She took his hand and brought him inside.

"I don't want your help woman." He protested.

"You don't want my help but you need it." She opened the door and looked around. "My brother's not home yet so when he comes home I will do the talking." He rolled his eyes and sat on the couch.

She grabbed the first aid kit and sat down next to him. "Alright shirt off tough guy." She got a dirty look from him and he obeyed.

After she was done he turned around and they locked eyes. They stared at each other both of their minds were blank. They had no idea what was going on in their minds but the world froze in that one minute. 18 looked away trying to distract herself but it was a failed attempt as Vegeta raised his hand and grabbed her chin gently. They closed their eyes and moved closer. When they felt each other's breath they stopped opened their eyes and laughed.

"Di-did we almost kiss?" 18 trying not to laugh as she said it.

Vegeta was laughing so hard all he could do is nod. They laughed even harder.

"Well no offense Vegeta but I don't want any of that with you."

Vegeta just smirked after he was done laughing. "Same here." He stood up and put on his shirt.

"But you are a good friend Vegeta." Vegeta frowned at that. But he just shrugged.

"Can I have my jacket back?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, here." She gave it back to him he threw it on and went outside. She followed him and stood in the doorway.

"Seeing how you flirt with danger I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let you walk by yourself from now on."

18 smirked at him. "Alright so here at 5:30?"

"Very well." And with that he walked away.

Fin.

A/N: I know I kept my word didn't I? They were about to kiss and you were all like nooooooo, you said you wouldn't pair them up. And then syke I got you haha. Anyway I decided they would be friends obviously no going back at this point. And if you haven't guessed it yet Vegeta is just barely OOC because of his mom's influence. Yes you will find out more about his past and 18's too. Oh and the next chapter will be Bulma's "party." Will Goku and Chi-Chi get together? Will 18 open up to Krillin? Will Bulma ditch Yamcha finally? Will Vegeta finally say more than insults to Bulma? Please review I like to read all your ideas, comments, and criticisms.


	4. Not A Party

A/N: This chapter has drug and alcohol references but doesn't high school have that too? Also thank you for all the review I appreciate your opinions.

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

Not a "Party"

Vegeta and 18 stole some donuts from a local donut shop as they walked to school. Vegeta learned that she was like him, besides the fact she was a girl. This probably made it harder for her. Vegeta pulled out some coins and bought a coffee from a gas station. He found himself willingly sharing it with 18. Which if you know Vegeta then you know it's not something he does. 'This is your doing, isn't it mom?' He thought to himself smiling.

"What's so funny?" 18 asked.

"Nothing." He looked away and finished his last donut.

"So how are you getting over to Bulma's?" 18 asked.

"She is supposed to drive me over there."

"Oh, really? You know she does have a boyfriend…" she got an ugly look from Vegeta, "who doesn't respect her and cheats on her frequently."

Vegeta looked ahead of him. "Yes I know the pathetic weakling, we've met."

18 giggled. "You already kick his ass?"

Vegeta smirked. "No, thanks to Kakarot he got off unscathed."

"You're quite a fighter aren't you?"

"You have to be to survive."

They enjoyed the rest of the walk with silence.

Almost halfway through first class Bulma sighed at the empty chair behind her. 'Guess he didn't want to come over tonight.' The door slamming against the wall from being thrown open caught her attention. Sure enough the hair and leather jacket gave it away.

"Well Vegeta late again, do you have an absent notice for yesterday?" The teacher scolded.

"Ya, sorry if it looks sloppy I had to write it out in the hall." Bulma looked shocked at him. Did he just admit to forging a letter from his parents?

"Are you saying you forged this?" The teacher was just as surprised as Bulma. Vegeta just smirked and took his seat. "Well I am going to call your parents and you most definitely will have detention."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Call the superintendent for my dad's number." He challenged her.

"I will do that." 'Why did he say his dad? Are his parents divorced? Or does his mom work and his dad stay home?' Bulma thought to herself. While the teacher was on the phone she turned to talk to him.

"So you still coming over today?" Vegeta rolled his eyes again.

"Yes woman I said I would."

"My NAME is BULMA." She snapped back at him.

"Whatever woman." He looked away.

"So do you still want me to give you a ride?"

Vegeta glared at her. He didn't take hand-outs but how else was he supposed to get to her house. So he just nodded.

"Good but you need to skip detention or something because I'm not waiting for you."

Vegeta just smirked as the teacher got off the phone. "I won't be getting detention."

"Well Vegeta it seems like you're off the hook for now." The teacher went back to her work and Bulma turned back around to him.

"How did you know?"

"My secret, now stop bugging me woman."

When the lunch bell rang Bulma ran after Vegeta. "Hey Vegeta," he stopped and rolled his eyes.

"What?" He demanded.

"Do you want to have lunch with us?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Us?"

"Yes me, Goku, and Krillin."

Vegeta smirked. "No thanks, I don't exactly DO lunch."

Bulma looked at him confused. "Then what do you do?"

'Walk around drooling from all the food.' He thought. "None of your business." And with that he walked away.

Goku was on a mission today, he was going to have lunch with Chi-Chi and he didn't care who saw them together. He was so excited he wanted to ask her out today but he was very nervous. Not because she would reject him but because of the social ladder. The star football player and the social outcast? He shook his head he didn't care, after all he had rejected the cheerleader's that asked him out anyway. Why? He didn't really know, guess he didn't want a pointless relationship based on sex. And that was the same with all the popular girls. So after weighing his options he was going to go through with it. He was going to make Chi-Chi his girlfriend. So he went to her locker to talk.

"Hey Chi-Chi, how has your day been?" Goku said leaning against the lockers right next to her.

"It's been okay, you know lots of work." She said fumbling with her books.

"So are you going to the game next Friday?" Goku asked.

She closed her locker and turned to see him inches from her face. She felt her heart racing and her spine tingle. "I uh sure… I mean if you want me too?" She stuttered.

Goku smiled and brushed some hair out of her face. "Of course that's why I asked, and afterward we could go to a movie or something." He moved ever so slowly closer towards her face.

Chi-Chi was choking on her breath, there was no wind in her lungs, as Goku still had his hand on her cheek and tilted his head downward towards her's. "That sounds magical…" She gasped out as she could feel the heat of his lips on her lips. But before they met the moment crumbled away the same as the last time.

"Hey Goku have you se-" Bulma stopped, seeing how close they were. "Oops hehe sorry I will go." But before she did Chi-Chi left

Chi-Chi felt all the heat in her body go to her face. "Um, I will see you afterschool Goku." She took off around the corner and was gone.

Goku sat there stunned. Then he mumbled, "not again." Then he slammed his fist into a random locker, crumbling the locker in the process.

"Damnit Bulma!" He yelled facing her now. "Do I ever do this to you?" He started pacing shouting curses and insults.

"Calm down Goku how was I supposed to know?"

Goku stopped and looked back at her. "You know you could just TEXT ME whatever it is instead of ruining my relationship!"

Bulma smiled. "You asked her out?"

Goku shrugged. "I guess, I asked her to go to the football game next Friday and then a date afterwards."

Bulma punched him lightly on the shoulder. "See you can do it. Just be glad I didn't get here earlier."

"Trust me I know."

Afterschool everyone got ready to go over to Bulma's. Goku drove Chi-Chi over Krillin drove himself and Bulma took 18 and Vegeta.

Vegeta was leaning on her car waiting for her to show up. He knew it was her car because he had seen her get out of it when she got to school. He looked up to see her with 18.

"Oh Vegeta you're here already good," She saw he was looking at 18. "Oh this is my friend 18, 18, Vegeta."

Vegeta glared at her and then winked. She smiled back.

"Whatever, are we going?" He said frowning. Bulma didn't catch their exchange and so she didn't suspect anything.

"Yes Vegeta don't be so impatient." They all got in and they drove away.

18 was relieved that Vegeta didn't say anything. She gave the appearance she was a rich girl and she didn't want her reputation to be tainted. Apparently Vegeta has seen her act, and respected her trying to fit in. Or he just didn't even care either way she was glad he didn't say anything about them knowing each other.

* * *

5:00 at Bulma's

Everybody was conversing and having a good time. Well everyone besides one spiky-haired guy sitting in the corner. He had thought about leaving until the pizza arrived and he was starving. He stood over by the boxes and ate around 20 slices. Vegeta didn't care much for anyone there they all annoyed him. Well save one. Bulma. He wanted to just be near her. Even though she annoyed him half the time she still made him feel like there was hope in his life. He shook his head. What was that? Why was he thinking of that woman? He went for another piece when his thoughts were interrupted.

"Do you have enough Vegeta?" Bulma said jokingly.

"No," he said eating.

"How are you not fat?" She teased.

"I walk six hours every day." He said sitting down at the table.

Bulma's eyes went wide. "Why do you do that?"

He scowled at her. "Because I don't have a choice stop asking me questions."

She sat down next to him. "Are you having fun?" He shrugged his shoulders still eating. "So you want to tell me what the deal is between you and those three kids that picked on you?"

Vegeta looked at her angrily. "Why would I tell you?"

"Because I'm willing to listen." She said sincerely.

Vegeta sighed and softened his face. "Look all you need to know is I'm not a weakling, I could beat the shit out of them whenever I wanted it's just," he looked down. "There would be consequences for me if I did."

"Like what?" Bulma asked with a worried look in her eyes.

"I can't say, you don't need to know," he looked in her eyes. "It's my problems don't waste your time on me." Then his scowl returned and he got up and walked into the other room,

Bulma was shocked he actually softened up to her. She was getting through to him, barely. It was very hard to get him to open up but he had started to crack and now she just needed to tap on the crack and be patient. She didn't know why but she had a soft place in her heart for him, no matter how mean he had been. And apparently she was special in a way to him. She noticed he was the hottest guy in school now; even most of Yamcha's fan club had started paying attention to Vegeta. But she never saw him going with them no matter how much they drooled over him. Maybe he was a hit it and quit it guy. Or he could just not keep a steady relationship with all his habits. She didn't care because the way it had seemed he only talked to her. 'He is definitely a hard one to get.' She thought then her train of thought was cut off from the front door opening.

Goku was spending his time talking to Chi-Chi about everything. She was a very sweet girl and beautiful. She didn't wear her glasses tonight, which made her eyes sparkle. She wore a low cut white t-shirt, and a bright blue skirt. Goku saw she also had noticeable physical features, which she hid at school. But that didn't matter too much to him she was perfect. They were sitting on the couch talking.

"So have you ever had a boyfriend Chi?" Goku asked.

"No I have been too busy to worry about something like that." She looked down embarrassed.

"Oh that's fine, you don't have to be embarrassed." Goku said reassuringly.

"How many girls have you dated Goku?" She still looked down.

Goku scratched the back of his head. "Well I want to be honest with you so um none." The last word was a whisper.

She looked up at him. "Really? But you're always talking and flirting with a bunch of girls."

Goku laughed a little putting his arm behind her. "Ya I see you were watching me." She blushed. "But ya that's just talking I mean I don't really like any of the popular girls there not my type."

She put a hand on his shoulder. "Then what do you like Goku?" He watched as she moved closer. He could smell her perfume and feel her breath.

Goku followed and moved inches away from her. "Well I like you." He thought out loud not caring anymore. Chi-Chi's heart skipped a beat when she heard that but she didn't stop moving forward as did he. Right when their lips barely brushed the front door swung open with a slam.

Goku's mind was screaming. 'WHAT THE FUCK! Every chance I get then someone just likes to slap me in the face.' He sighed. 'Oh well it's not like she doesn't like me though.' With that he smiled and turned back to Chi-Chi.

Krillin was having a good time talking to 18 in the front room. They were sitting on the ground on the opposite side of the room of the couch and were eating pizza. He always felt happier when he talked to her, sure he only knew her for less than a week but he felt a strong connection with her. But she always avoided questions about herself though Krillin didn't worry about it.

"You play football?" 18 asked getting another slice from their box.

"Yeah I don't play a lot because I'm behind Goku. And well there is no way I could beat him. But it's okay I don't mind playing after a 50 point lead."

18 smiled at him. "Well sounds like an easy job."

Krillin chuckled. "Yeah I don't really mind being a backup that way I don't have all the pressure on my shoulders." He looked over his shoulder to see Chi-Chi and Goku getting closer to each other. "So do you have a boyfriend?" Krillin asked quietly.

18 looked at him confused. "No, why?"

Krillin blushed thinking of something to say. "Oh I just was wondering because if you're not doing anything Friday I was wondering if you would come to the football game and afterward we could…"

"Are you asking me on a date?" 18 raised an eyebrow at him.

Krillin's face got redder. "Well… uh… yes."

18 smiled kindly for once. "I-" they both turned to see the door swing open.

Vegeta went into the bathroom after talking to Bulma. He pulled a small flask from his pocket and took a sip. Alcohol didn't affect him anymore, his dad had used it as a remedy to calm him down when he was little, least to say he relied on it now. He hated his father for everything he had done to him, like getting him addicted to alcohol ever since he was six. He slid the flask back into his pocket and washed his face in the sink. He looked in the mirror, "What the fuck am I doing here?" he asked himself. He shook his head, and heard the sound of more people talking.

"Great she invited more idiots." He mumbled. He still couldn't believe he almost opened up to her. He cursed himself and opened the door. He was going to find Bulma and tell her he was leaving. Then he was met with a house full of kids and loud music. He shrugged and pushed his way to the kitchen. He saw that she wasn't there, but what was there was piles of alcohol. 'I thought she said this wasn't a party?' Vegeta was confused. He knew for a fact Bulma had complained to him during school about half of these people. 'So why are they here?' He was getting very suspicious when he glanced out the window and saw Kakarot with a girl sitting under a tree. 'He would have the answers for me.'

Goku was glad to be out of the house, when Yamcha walked in with half the school he knew it wasn't going to be fun inside anymore. So he took Chi-Chi outside and they sat watching the sunset. Chi-Chi rested her head on his shoulder and he held her hand.

"So does this mean we are dating?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Well I dunno, if you want to I mean I'm just as new to this as you." Goku said scratching his head.

Chi-Chi looked up at him and he looked down at her and they smiled. With his free hand he softly placed it on her cheek and brought her head up. They closed their eyes. Goku could feel his innards on fire and sweat fell down his brow. Chi-Chi felt like her spine would collapse from tingling so much. She felt her lips quiver as she could smell Goku's cologne.

Their lips finally met. It was a soft tender kiss that was pouring with all kinds of emotions. After what seemed like an eternity, realistically a minute, they parted and smiled at each other lovingly.

"Kakarot we need to talk." Vegeta came storming over to them. They both looked over their shoulders at the man coming towards them. Goku breathed a sigh of relief as Vegeta had not interrupted him and he had finally had his moment. Goku glanced at Vegeta confused then looked at Chi-Chi. He smiled apologetically. "Uh, I will be right back." She smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

Goku walked over to Vegeta. "Vegeta I've got to hand it to you, you're good at your timing." He said smiling. "My friends could learn from you."

"Whatever now explain that." Vegeta said pointing to the party.

"Oh yeah Yamcha showed up with half the school where were you?"

"Taking a piss, now I'm asking the questions." Vegeta said folding his arms. "Now where is the woman?"

"Huh? Oh Bulma, she's in there somewhere probably with Yamcha."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, and walked back into the house.

Goku shrugged and went back and sat next to Chi-Chi enjoying the sunset and his girlfriend.

Vegeta walked back in to get hit with a very familiar and unwanted smell. He saw kids using some drugs, now he was angry. He knew too much for his liking about drugs and the world they came from, least to say he hates any kind of drug. He couldn't believe kids would throw their life away just to "party" he pushed kids out of his way looking for blue hair. He finally he found her sitting on the couch next to the pathetic weakling.

He was about to say something when he heard them say.

"Come on Bulma you gotta try it sometime, it really get you in the party mood."

"Well I guess, besides you only live once." She stuck her face down to the table where some white powder was in a line.

When Bulma opened her eyes she didn't see any white powder or even a table she saw Vegeta standing over Yamcha who had the table on top of him. Bulma eyes just grew wide as she realized Vegeta threw the table on him.

Vegeta fuming with anger walked over to the pathetic weakling who was trying to crawl out under the table. He stepped on his hand causing Yamcha to cry out in pain. The music had stopped and all eyes were on Vegeta. "You ever think about bringing your trash around her again I will make sure you won't be able to inhale anything ever again." He stepped harder on his hand. "And another thing you don't deserve her I see you wasting your time with trashy women going behind her back. Why? Because you don't want to wait for something as perfect as her." He spat on his face. "You're pathetic." He turned to leave and saw Bulma tearing up. He looked at her apologetically and pushed kids out of the way towards the door.

Bulma couldn't believe her eyes or her ears. She looked at Yamcha then at the door. She quickly darted towards the door. "Vegeta wait!" She called out.

Vegeta walked out of the yard and stopped at the sidewalk. He turned his head to the side. "What do you want woman?"

"What was all that about?" She said walking in front of him crossing her arms.

"You don't know what you were about to do?" Vegeta said glaring at her.

"Yes well kinda." His glare got darker. "Fine I didn't know okay?"

"Well I do." Vegeta looked away.

"You do drugs?" Bulma looked at him hurt.

"No I never have and I never will, but my father…" He stopped. He shook his head realizing how easy Bulma got him to talk.

"Go on Vegeta." She spoke softly.

"My father is the reason I will never do them nor will I let anyone I car- anyone I know do them." Vegeta met her eyes. Hoping she didn't catch on to what he was originally going to say.

"Oh, I had no idea." She stepped closer closing the gap between them and hugged him. Vegeta just stood there stunned. "You can talk to me Vegeta, you can tell me anything."

Vegeta closed his eyes and stroked her soft silk hair. Two voices in his head were screaming at him. One sounding like his own and the other of a woman he once knew. 'Just walk away, just turn and walk away before you get attached.' 'You can tell her Vegeta she wants to be your friend maybe more…' Vegeta shook his head and gently pulled her away from him.

"You don't want to know my life, don't burden yourself by caring about me I am a lost cause." With that Vegeta just walked away.

Bulma felt tears go down her cheeks. Tears for him. She realized she cared a lot about him, and he did for her. Otherwise he wouldn't have walked away. She got a sample of what he deals with. His dad is related to drugs and it affected him enough that he was angry when she attempted to do them. But it wasn't enough. She knew he was hiding far more pain then that. And she would wait until he was ready to tell her.

18 and Krillin had gone outside after watching the situation with Yamcha and Vegeta they were standing next to Goku and Chi-Chi as they watched Vegeta walk away from Bulma. Bulma walked back over to them with tears in her eyes.

"What happened Bulma?" Goku asked.

"I… I… don't want to talk about it." She said crying.

18 looked over and saw Vegeta waiting around the corner. He gave her a nod and she knew it was time to go. "Hey I'm sorry but I have to head out." She smiled at Krillin who smiled back. She then walked over to Bulma and gave her a hug. "It will be okay Bulma." Bulma looked up at her and nodded. 18 waved by and walked down the street.

"Goku, Krillin can you guys help me get these people out of my house." She said after she was done sobbing. Goku looked at Krillin and nodded.

"What the hell did you do to her?" 18 demanded.

"Please I'm not in the mood." Vegeta said looking down.

"Well fine, be that way, but she was crying over you. You know that right?"

He looked at 18 and nodded. He then pulled out his little flask and took a sip.

"What are you drinking?"

"I can't even tell anymore, whatever it is its strong." He said putting it away.

She rolled her eyes and they continued the long walk home.

* * *

3 hours later

After cleaning up the mess that was made Goku and Krillin had to go and Chi-Chi and Bulma were watching a movie talking.

"So you're dating Goku now?" Bulma questioned.

Chi-Chi blushed and nodded with a smile on her face.

"That's great Chi-Chi, I'm hoping we will be good friends." Bulma said cheerfully.

"I hope so too, but I have a question. Has Goku ever had a girlfriend?"

Bulma smiled evilly. "Goku would kill me if I told you this but no, he hasn't. He hasn't even kissed a girl yet."

Chi-Chi felt her face getting redder. "Well he has now."

Bulma's eyes grew wide. "He actually kissed you?!" She nodded. "That's great! Did you know he has always had a crush on you? Whoops I said too much."

Chi-Chi looked at her surprisingly. "Really?"

Bulma nodded. "But you can't tell him I told you this he would never forgive me for it." They laughed and kept on talking through the night.

Vegeta walked up to his apartment seeing his father's car was gone he thanked his mother and went inside. He walked into his room and stood facing the window. He looked outside at the stars and his mind drifted to the face of an angel then to Bulma. Why was she invading his mind now? Did he really care about her? He sighed and laid down. He thought for a while then pulled out his flask. After staring at it for a while he threw it across his room. He didn't need it to relax, he didn't want to relax he wanted his thoughts to talk to him and haunt him if it meant he could think about Bulma for just another minute. He sat up shaking his head, and walked back over to his flask and drank the rest of it. He laid back down his thoughts quiet once again.

"Mom why did you have to go?" He spoke to the darkness. "I really need some guidance now." He rolled over and fell asleep gripping the picture he keeps.

Fin.

A/N: Ya the thing with Vegeta and his mom it will be explained later just be patient. I know it was looking like everyone was gonna start dating and then I threw a screwball. But hey that's high school, right? Nothing ever goes like in the movies. And please review even if you have something bad to say, I would love to read it I just want to know that you guys are reading! Thanks:)


	5. Aftermath

A/N: Okay took me a little while for this one but it is the longest one yet so hope you like it. Oh, and i won't be dropping this story i plan on going through to the long end which i have planned for it. And please review all your opinions are encouraged good or bad.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Aftermath

The week was almost uneventful. For Goku and Chi-Chi they made their relationship public. It wasn't good for Goku who was getting the cold shoulder from a lot of his "friends" but he didn't care he had Chi-Chi and they were happy. Krillin kept having lunch with 18 who joined his Bulma's Goku's and now Chi-Chi's lunch spot. She had agreed to go to the game but they didn't mention the date afterward. 18 kept walking with Vegeta to school which gave her a lot less attention from certain street scum that lived near her house. Vegeta and Bulma didn't talk Bulma didn't know what to say and Vegeta had nothing to say. Bulma didn't see Yamcha at school which was good she didn't need to after that night. She wanted to talk to Vegeta but she didn't know how. She couldn't figure out the right thing to say. And Piccolo well did the Piccolo thing. Vegeta was getting constantly harassed by Freeza and his gang of bitches. He didn't care who was next to piss him off he would knock him out. But one person still gripped his thoughts. A very beautiful blue haired woman: Bulma. He didn't like the effect she had on him and the way he was giving into these pathetic feelings.

And finally the game on Friday rolled around and the three girls, who were all good friends now, found themselves watching the game.

18 rolled her eyes. "How much longer is this game?"

Bulma looked down at the field. "I think it's over now they are going to the locker room now to get changed."

"Finally!" 18 got up and the other two followed.

"So 18, you going with Krillin after this?" Chi-Chi asked.

"No I was waiting for-" she stopped herself. What was she going to say? She was waiting for Vegeta? Her bodyguard? "I mean yes I guess so." She said looking at the ground.

Bulma grinned at her. "You like him don't you?"

She glared at Bulma then her face changed into a worried look. "Is it obvious?"

The other girls giggled and 18's glare came back. "Oh come on 18 you're telling me you've never liked anyone before." Bulma said.

18 looked down at the ground and kicked some dirt. Bulma's eyes went wide as she looked at her and Chi-Chi. "Wow it's like I'm in a high school nightmare. Both of you have never had boyfriends or any experience in the relationship world?" They were both looking away. "Oh boy this is going to be fun." She said walking toward the locker room.

"So who are you waiting for Bulma? Yamcha or Vegeta?" Chi-Chi questioned her as they waited.

Bulma shrugged and smiled. "Whoever talks to me first I guess." A hint of sadness was in her voice.

"Bulma who do you really want to talk to?" asked 18.

She sighed and kept looking at the door. "Does this stay between us?" The other two nodded. "Vegeta."

18 grinned while Chi-Chi looked worried. "Bulma I know you feel a deep connection with him but be on your guard I've heard things about him."

Bulma nodded but still smiled. "I know I have too but there is something about him, like a side of him is still a scared kid."

"That's for sure." 18 thought out loud earning her questioning glances from both Chi-Chi and Bulma. But with her luck the football team came out and made them lose their train of thought.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi yelled as she ran into his arms. He heard some laughs from the team but he ignored them. "You did great tonight." She said looking at him with a gleam in her eyes.

He smiled down at her. "Thanks but the best part of tonight hasn't come yet." He took her hand and walked over to Bulma and 18 as Krillin walked up.

"Hey guys, so what were we planning on doing?" He asked looking at 18 specifically.

Goku looked down at Chi-Chi then back to Krillin. "Well we were gonna catch a movie you guys can come too."

Krillin looked at 18 who was staring at him. "18 do you want to go?"

She sighed and smiled. "Sure why not." The four then walked away forgetting about Bulma.

"Well this is great! Those two have dates tonight and I do not." She looked around and saw nobody. "And now I'm talking to myself." She shook her head. She hated feeling alone and forgotten. Especially feeling unwanted when her friends had love interests in their life. She wished that Vegeta wasn't so closed off, she was so close to finding out the mystery that is Vegeta but his pride was still getting in the way. She had been realizing that she cared deeply for him and felt pain when he did. She didn't know if he had felt the same way, but she was sure he cared a little for her thinking back to how he treats Yamcha. Then again he doesn't really like anyone at school, besides Bulma.

"I wouldn't say that." A deep voice said making her almost jump out of her skin. She turned around to see Vegeta in the shadows right behind her walking slowly forward.

"V-Vegeta?" She asked the shadow.

"You were expecting the weakling?" Bulma didn't need to see his facial features to know that he was smirking.

She grinned at him. "Why would I be waiting for him when I have you?"

Vegeta, who was walking towards, flinched just for a second but Bulma still noticed it. "You don't HAVE me, whatever that means."

She giggled a little as he walked up right next to her. Sometimes she really thought he was still a little kid the way he acted around her. The same way she acted like a little schoolgirl when he was close to her. "So Vegeta if you're not doing anything I uh…"

"Yes?" She was finding it hard to from words staring into his deep dark confusing eyes once again. She had a warm feeling in her stomach and it was growing as the seconds passed.

"Well did you want to…" She never finished her sentence as another figure walked over.

"Hey girl what are you still doing here?" Yamcha said walking up to Bulma.

She turned around and disappointment came across her facial features. Of course someone had to ruin her moments with Vegeta. When she turned back to Vegeta he was gone. She sighed.

"Who were you talking to?" He said standing next to her.

She looked up at him and forced a smile. "Nobody Yamcha, what are you still doing here?"

"Oh, well I wanted to say sorry about Vegeta wrecking the party last week."

Bulma sighed again looking at where Vegeta once stood and shook her head. "It's okay it wasn't your fault."

He smiled. "So did you want to get out of here?"

They started walking to his car. "Yeah we can catch everyone at the movies."

As they walked to the parking lot a, very angry, shadow didn't leave earshot the whole time, and he was cursing both of them in every language he knew. He was filled with rage, and something very different and new to him. Jealousy.

* * *

An hour later Vegeta was walking around the city, he wasn't going to go home tonight. His father had another 'meeting' so he was kicked out, again. He decided to take a look at the better side of the city. It was big, a combination of Los Angeles and New York with all the suburbs and skyscrapers. And some of the casinos like Las Vegas, it was a unique big city. He didn't care much for it though, it's not like he could afford anything the city had to offer anyway. He had only a couple of bucks in his pocket, not enough for a room, but enough for some food and more importantly a drink.

He was also in deep thought about that cursed weakling and the whore he thought was his friend. 'Friend ha! She just wanted a good time don't kid yourself.' His inner voice was saying. Yet a softer and sweeter one in the back of his mind was saying something different. 'She wanted to go with you, you should have stayed by her side, and she would have stuck with you. But you wanted to see if she still had feelings for him.' 'Because she does, you're just her back up plan.' 'No she went with him because she felt like you left her.'

Vegeta shook his head violently. "Shut the fuck up!" He yelled at himself. A couple of people walking by stopped and starred at him. "The fuck do you want? Just keep walking with your happy pathetic lives!" With that he stormed down an alley, and punched a brick wall. To his amusement the wall gave at the impact, and left a hole. But when he looked at his fist it was bleeding. He shook his head and walked farther.

"Well what do we have here?" A chilling voice said behind Vegeta. He turned to see Freeza and his bitches. "What are you doing here Vegeta? Knowing you, you don't have enough money to afford anything here."

"I walk where I wish Freeza you don't own me." Vegeta said still walking when Dodoria stepped in front of him.

"I beg to differ Vegeta, my father owns your father, and therefore I own you." He said smugly as he walked up behind him.

"Don't even try it." Vegeta said with burning rage in his eyes.

Freeza just smirked as Zarbon came out of nowhere and put Vegeta in a head lock. "And if you try to fight back I will be sure to let my father know." Freeza said as he lit a cigarette and smoked it. Dodoria walked up and punched Vegeta in the gut five times. Zarbon then forced his face to the ground as Freeza knelt down.

"You know Vegeta I find a special interest in bringing you pain, because unlike the others you don't kiss ass, or take the cowards way out. Your strong willed, which is probably why I hate you so much." He pressed the lit bud on his cheek. Vegeta controlled himself and didn't scream in pain. Freeza stood up unsatisfied. He turned around and let the other two beat Vegeta mercilessly for five minutes.

After Freeza called them off Vegeta spat out blood as he slowly and painfully rose to his knees. "One day Freeza, you and my father will reap what you sew." Vegeta stared him in the eyes not backing down.

Freeza was enraged by his outburst. He pulled out a pistol and pressed it to Vegeta's head. "I could kill you were you stand you little bastard," He studied Vegeta's face. "But you don't care about that do you?" He lowered his weapon and Vegeta spat blood on his shoe. Freeza looked down and punched Vegeta in the face making him fly 3 feet into the wall. "I think living is more of a punishment for you." He smirked and walked away with the other two following.

Vegeta struggled to breathe as he sat up against the wall. Blood was pouring down his face and red was in his eyes. He slowly gathered himself to stand up and he gritted his teeth looking up at a large building. Then there was that thought coming back into his head. He could end it all, get rid of all the pain emotions and everything. But he was no coward, but what hope was he holding on to? He could never answer that question. With anger still festering in his heart he walked down the street and had one thing on his mind. Ruining someone else's night.

Goku was having one of the best nights of his life. He was on a date with the perfect girl. She was beautiful, her eyes had always seemed to sparkle even in the dark theatre. She was cold so he gave her his sweatshirt and let her snuggle in his arms. He was happy, he was even smiling for no reason. He held Chi-Chi closer as the movie started, but it wasn't like he was gonna pay any attention to the movie anyway. He glanced to his right and saw Krillin and 18 sitting next to each other. He smiled at his friend and gave him a quick thumbs up. Krillin blushed a little and turned back to the screen. Goku chuckled a little then turned back to the movie.

Bulma was sitting behind the four with Yamcha. He was texting on his phone and had his other arm around her. She sighed as she looked down at Goku and Chi-Chi and how happy they both were. She looked down at her lap and closed her eyes wishing she was with somebody else. Her mind drifted to Vegeta involuntarily. Why did she think about him so much? Does she like him? She thought about how he looked tonight. His usual jeans and tight white t-shirt, but no jacket tonight. She smiled thinking about how hot he always looked. Even when he was scowling at her, she could see right through his defenses. She saw the kind hearted gentleman that he could be, if only she could bring it out.

"Hey babe what you thinking about?" Yamcha snapped her out of it and she frowned.

"Nothing," she said ruder than she wanted.

"Whoa calm down aren't you happy?"

She sighed. "I don't know I'm just not in a good mood."

Yamcha threw on his charming smile. "Well this should cheer you up." He came closer and captured her lips with his. At first Bulma sat stunned then she kissed him back. As the kiss intensified she noticed his tongue enter her parted lips and started dancing with hers. Her mind was racing but something flicked her eyes open when his hands started roaming up her shirt. She pushed him back.

"Yamcha what the hell?!" She said in a loud whisper.

"What? I'm just spicing things up a bit." He said trying to kiss her again.

"Stop! We are in a movie theatre, and besides I don't want to do this anyway." She said turning back to the movie.

He looked at her then turned away. "Okay I have to go to the bathroom I will be back." He stood up and walked out.

"Whatever." She huffed and crossed her arms slouching in her chair.

After fifteen minutes she shook her head and got up walking out of the theatre. She walked out of the doors and walked over to the bathroom when she saw down the hall Yamcha making out with another girl.

* * *

After walking for half an hour Vegeta finally reached his destination. Sure he could have gotten there faster but he was in dire pain. His wrist was probably sprained or broken, blood was still coming down his nose and mouth his gut was burning and he spat up blood every five minutes. Not to mention the burn mark on his face. He looked up at the movie theatre. He knew if that pathetic weakling wouldn't have interrupted him and Bulma this would have never happened.

Vegeta didn't know if it was blood or rage but he could only see shapes in red. He pushed the door open and heard a few gasps as people saw him walk in. He ignored them and walked over to the ticket salesman.

"Six kids came in here one was a girl with blue hair, where are they?" Vegeta demanded

"Huh? Oh them they uh went to theatre seven. Sir are you okay? Do you need to go to a hospital?" Vegeta just turned and left.

He walked past several people when someone tried to stop him. "Sir you need a ticket to come back here." Vegeta just grabbed the man's arm and threw him into the wall causing people to scream and run. The other workers just stared at him with fear. He continued down the hallway. He turned the corner to see the pathetic weakling kissing someone. It wasn't Bulma so he was confused but still walked with determination towards him. He stopped to see blue hair in his vision of red run over to the two.

"Yamcha you bastard!" Bulma shrieked stomping over towards him. "Why do you always have to do this to me?" She yelled on the verge of tears.

"Sorry babe but you just don't have anything more to offer, were done." He said smirking at her before turning back to the girl he was making out with. Bulma's tears were now streaming down her cheeks.

"What are you saying just because I don't give you what you want you don't want me?" Yamcha rolled his eyes and faced her again. "Am I not worth it?"

"Bulma you're hot and all but I don't want to wait until you're 'ready'" He said in a cold tone.

Bulma turned hiding her tears. "Maybe if you kept him happy he wouldn't cheat on you." The girl he was with scoffed at her and Yamcha just laughed. Bulma turned back to say something but as she opened her mouth Yamcha was sent flying into the wall.

"What the f-" Yamcha didn't finish as he was punched again in the face by a very angry Vegeta. When Yamcha saw it was him he started to crawl on his hands and knees to try to get away but was thrown on his back by Vegeta grabbing his neck and throwing him. He stood to see that Vegeta was already badly beaten. "Well Vegeta if you wanted to get your ass beat a second time then bring it on." Yamcha stood his ground thinking he had a chance.

Bulma stood there watching it stunned. The other girl already ran off trying to get help. Vegeta didn't flinch or say a word he was far too gone in his rage to engage in pointless banter with this fool. He moved to the side as the weakling threw a weak punch to his left side. He forced his fist into his gut causing Yamcha to clutch his stomach. Vegeta turned and punched him again in the face making him recoil. Yamcha charged him again and this time Vegeta stood there and let his fist connect. Vegeta didn't flinch he just growled. "Pathetic." He hit him with an uppercut and kicked his feet out from under him. Vegeta stood over him with fist clenched. When Yamcha tried to get back up Vegeta planted his foot on his chest. "Stay." Vegeta kneeled down over him and started a relentless barrage of punches to his face.

Bulma had to shake herself out of the hypnosis she was in, in order to stop Vegeta from killing him. She ran over and tried to pull him off. "Vegeta stop! That's enough, you don't need to kill him!" Vegeta stopped with his fist in the air. He was breathing heavily teeth clenched, he slowly stood back up.

He felt the urge to cough up blood again and spat it on the weakling whimpering on the ground. "Pathetic weakling, of course she is worth it, but not for you." He turned to see once again blue in the ocean of red in his eyes. He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. He needed a drink badly or else he might not calm down. But when he opened his eyes he saw that his vision was normal again and that the fire in his heart had gone away when he looked into those cerulean eyes of Bulma.

They both stood there speechless motionless. Bulma was looking at the bad state that Vegeta was in and looked very worried. But she was not afraid of him, she didn't fear his rage. Vegeta was confused when he saw a look of worry flash across her face, he thought she would be scared of him, but she was not. He turned his head and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Bulma was about to say something when she saw security coming around the corner. "Come on we have to go." She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the back exit.

* * *

Being nervous makes your body do weird things as Krillin found out during the movie. He kept shifting around wiping his sweaty hands on his pants even feeling lightheaded at times. He wanted to try something but he didn't know how. He was too busy thinking that he didn't notice the blonde haired girl next to him was also getting nervous. She kept fiddling with her fingers and tapping her foot on the ground. Both sat in a stalemate staring at the movie, not really watching it.

About halfway through Goku and Chi-Chi weren't even watching the movie and it was making the other two feel uncomfortable. 18 leaned in close to Krillin. "Do you want to go?"

Krillin felt relieved and nodded. When they walked out they saw a couple of cop cars and an ambulance outside. "Wonder what that is all about?" Krillin said as they walked by.

18 just shrugged as they walked down the corner to an ice cream shop. They sat ate ice cream and talked for about an hour. 18 liked talking to him, it was definitely better than sitting next to him in an awkward silence. He wasn't like the other guys that talked to her he really seemed to care and listened to everything she said. And he could always make her smile.

After they were done they went back outside. "So do you mind if I walk you home?" Krillin said.

18 froze. She had forgotten about that. A three hour walk in the middle of the night down the worse neighborhood in the country? And she didn't have Vegeta this time. She had to come up with something fast. "Uh, actually I was going to spend the night at Bulma's." She fibbed.

"Oh that's not that far do you remember where it is?"

18 shook her head, she didn't even know where she was, and she didn't spend a lot of time in this side of town. "Well come on I will walk you there."

The walk was a little more quiet than usual, but 18 was used to quiet walks. Besides it was a beautiful night the moon was shining their way as they walked and the sound of cars driving by muffled their footsteps.

"Did you have fun 18?" Krillin broke the silence.

"Yeah I had a great time Krillin, thanks again." She said happily.

"No problem I had fun too. I uh would like to do this again sometime." He said hesitantly.

18 looked at him and smiled. "What go on another date?"

Krillin was hoping the moon wasn't bright enough so she couldn't see him blush. But it was. She giggled a little at his now reddish face. "Would you like to go on another date?" He surprised himself by asking this. He thought he saw her smile get even bigger.

"I would love to." They stopped in front of Bulma's house.

"Well this is it," they both looked away from each other and stood there for a moment of awkward silence. "I guess I should get home now it's pretty late." He said with sadness in his voice. "Goodnight 18." He turned to leave.

"Krillin," her voice stopped him. "I actually did know where Bulma lived." She said blushing and looking at the ground.

Krillin felt his heart pound so hard it felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. He turned back and pressed his lips to hers. He didn't realize he did it until he felt her warm soft lips on his and it didn't take long for her to return the kiss. After a minute or so they broke the kiss and she pulled him close and hugged him.

"Thank you Krillin this was the greatest night ever." 18 whispered.

Krillin gladly hugged her back and then pulled back smiling at her. "Yes it was." And with that he gave her one more small kiss and walked home.

18 let out a long sigh as her heart and mind were still racing. She has never felt like this before it was very new to her. But she knew that Krillin was someone she could trust. She smiled and touched her lips. She would have never guessed that he would have taken the hint though, but she wasn't complaining. She giggled at the thought and opened the door.

"Hey Bulma I hope you don't mind if I crash here tonight." She walked in the front room and saw Bulma sitting on the chair in her nightgown.

Bulma looked up at her and pressed her finger to her lips saying to be quiet. "Ya that's fine." She said in a whisper.

18 looked at her questioningly and Bulma pointed to the couch. Her eyes went wide when she saw the sleeping figure of Vegeta.

* * *

Bulma didn't know how Vegeta had found her or why he was beaten up or even why he beat the crap out of Yamcha. She didn't really care as far she knew he had done her a favor and now she owed him one. She pulled him outside and down the street. She stopped when she heard him grown in pain. "Vegeta are you okay what happened?" She watched him slump down against the wall in an alley and sit down. She looked around and saw that nobody followed them and sat down next to him hugging her knees.

"Why do you always go back to him?" He said roughly as he gripped his stomach with his good hand. He spat again pure blood on the ground.

"Wh-what?" Bulma was taken back by his question. She was met with a dark glare from Vegeta who was not going to repeat himself. She sighed and looked down. "I couldn't honestly tell you because I don't even know myself. I guess I just hope that he will change." She lifted her head up and looked at the stars. "And besides it's not like I could do better."

Vegeta was trying to get feeling in his bad hand by moving it. He was glaring at her again. "What does that mean?" He growled.

She let a sad smile come across her face as she looked at him. "Well if you haven't noticed all the guys at are school are either taken or asshole players." She returned her gaze to the sky.

Vegeta didn't say anything he didn't feel like it. But he started to feel light headed, and he couldn't stop his world from spinning. He was trying to keep from passing out as he felt a soft touch on his shoulder. "Vegeta what happened?" She asked again.

Vegeta blinked and focused himself again and dropped his head. "I had a bad night." He slowly stood back up. "Now if you excuse me I have a three hour walk to try and stay conscious for." He walked two feet and stopped. "You're definitely worth it don't let anyone tell you differently." He said looking back at her and started walking down the street.

"Vegeta wait!" She called after him.

"What now woman?" He was hoping to kill the mood his last comment had created.

She walked up in front of him looking straight into his eyes. "Why do you have to walk three hours?"

He closed his eyes and smirked. "Because that is how far away I live."

Bulma's eyes went wide. "You live that far away?" He nodded. "You live in that neighborhood?" She said shocked. He sighed and opened his eyes to look at her.

"So you're familiar with the South Satan district?" She didn't answer. "So does that change what you think of me?" He asked with a little regret in his voice.

She took a step forward and hugged him. She didn't what to do. The place where he lived had the highest crime rate in the country. People died there every day and shootouts happened every hour. And he had to deal with that every day of his life. She felt sorry for him, and once again tears of pain streamed down her face. Selfless tears. "I'm so sorry Vegeta." She hugged him tighter. "So can I guess that the one guy did this to you?" Her answer was him hugging her back. "You don't have to go through this by yourself." She said softly.

He gently pushed her back and looked her in the eyes. "You don't need to worry about me I can handle myself." The way he said it made her not believe him. It was like he was afraid of her getting close.

She held his hand and looked straight through him. "Come on Vegeta you can stay at my house tonight." He was about to say something but she stopped him. "I can fix you up and you can leave in the morning if you wish."

He looked down the street thinking it over. Then the sweet voice of his mother came back into his head. 'Don't be afraid of her kindness my darling, she cares about you like I did.' He smiled a little thankful the other voice didn't show up to persuade him differently. He looked back at her half-smiling. "Lead the way." She smiled and gave him another big hug and they started walking to her house.

"If you don't mind me asking what is that guy's name?" She asked him.

Vegeta kept his emotionless face. "His name is Freeza he is not someone you can reason with or fight back that is all you need to know."

She looked at him confused. "How do you know him?"

He gave her a glare then looked back down the street. "Bad connections." He mumbled.

"Oh," was all she could say. She thought it was time to change the subject. "Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

Vegeta just smirked. "I have had girls, but a steady relationship? No."

She looked away thinking. "So you have never been in love?" This made him stop dead in his tracks.

Love? He hadn't forgotten about that word, let alone how it feels. He sighed and closed his eyes. "I have only ever loved one woman and she was taken away from me." He said as they started walking again.

"She left you?" Bulma asked confused.

"No, she was taken away from me. Stop asking me questions." He said a little angrier than he intended.

"Well then ask me some questions."

He rolled his eyes. "Can you not stand silence?"

She smirked at him. "What's wrong with making conversation? It helps me get to know you."

Vegeta spat out some more blood and wiped his mouth. Bulma watched this with a horrified look in her eyes. He saw this and smirked at her. "I have been through worse." He said pointing at a circular wound on his arm right above his elbow.

"What is that?"

"Gunshot wound." He said calmly.

"WHAT?! You have been shot?!" She shrieked. He just laughed a little. "It's not funny!"

"To me it is, you don't even know the half of it."

"Then why don't you tell me?" She said now calmed down a bit.

He shook his head. "Because you don't want to know."

"How do you know that?" She said sounding irritated.

"All you know of life, is just the spoiled rich kid get whatever you want right? You think pain is when you trip and fall, you think sickness is when you have a cold, but really you don't know shit about life. How cruel people can be, how it is to never trust someone, to always watch your back just in case somebody tries to stab it. And the only hope you have is an escape route that keeps getting narrower and narrower."

He gave her a minute to absorb it all. Then she finally spoke. "Sounds like you don't know anything about the lighter side to life."

He laughed at this. "There is no upside, then again I don't have everything handed to me on a silver platter."

"There is always an upside Vegeta, I might not have it as bad as you but I do know there is always something to have hope for."

There was that word again, hope. It pierced his heart like a knife. He knew he still had hope he knew he was still fighting for something. But for what? He didn't know, maybe it was his mother's pure blood in his veins that gave him the will to live. He shook his head as they stopped in front of her house.

"Come on let's get you fixed up." She said leading him into her house.

He was calm, he sat on the couch as she wiped his face with a warm washcloth and got him some food and painkillers. A lot of painkillers. He was now laying down relaxing as she took a shower. He stared at the ceiling thinking. He pulled his familiar picture from his pocket and looked at it for a while. Sadness overcame him at the memory of his mother. It was the only emotion he knew besides anger and pain. He wished every night that it didn't have to be like this. But it was, and hated it. A tear found its way down his face as he laid there. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't hear the shower stop or soft footsteps approach him.

"What is that?" Bulma asked softly.

Vegeta sighed as he quickly wiped the tear away and closed his hands around the picture. "It is none of your business." He snapped at her as he sat up.

She walked over and sat next to him looking at him curiously. "You always have that picture and look at it all the time. What is the picture of?" She asked.

He turned to her and that's when she saw it. A look of sadness on his face. Whatever the picture was it brought on emotions that were different to Vegeta and he clearly wasn't used to. Vegeta didn't know if it was the painkillers or some larger force at work but he felt the need to open up to her. She had always been so caring and wanted to help his broken self. He sighed as he hoped it was just the painkillers. He slowly raised his hand and handed her the picture. She reluctantly took it thinking that he was testing her. But he wasn't, he willingly let go of the photo.

She averted her gaze from his eyes to the picture in her hand. Its corners were crinkled and it had many marks on it from being bent. The photo itself was more than ten years old she would guess from the faded colors but despite that the picture still retained its beauty. The picture was outside during midday and it looked like summer but who could tell? Just below the sun's glare was a beautiful woman standing next to a tree smiling. She looked very young to be a mother, maybe barely even twenty, but she had long black flowing hair that reached to her elbows. Her body is what gave away her young age as she looked like a high school cheerleader. Her eyes were the best part though, they were just like Vegeta's, dark and filled with passion. But there was something else in them, the look of love. She wasn't looking at the camera at all. Instead she was glancing down smiling at the toddler holding her hand. Bulma could only guess it was Vegeta. His hair was already gravity defying and his eyes and smile were exactly like the woman holding his hand. He looked three, barely, and he was smiling not smirking but a genuine smile as he looked at the woman in the picture.

Bulma tore her gaze away from it to look back at Vegeta who returned a scowl to his face, but his eyes said more about how he felt than anything else. He was in pain, physical yes but it seemed emotional too. No matter how he tried to hide it he was still a scared little boy deep down inside the intimidating bad boy. After a minute or two of staring at his eyes Bulma finally figured out how to form words again. "Is this your mother?" She didn't know why but she whispered it.

His facial features softened as he nodded. She gave him a reassuring smile as she could sense him tensing with every second. Least to say he wasn't used to these kinds of things. He relaxed a little when she smiled seeing that she wouldn't make fun of him for his weakness. He felt his pride crumbling but a soothing voice in his head told him it was okay. "She is beautiful," Bulma said smiling at him again. "You have her eyes."

He laughed softly as he gently took the picture back. "I wish I had a lot more things like her."

She brought her legs up and hugged them to her chest resting her head on her knees keeping her face to him. "For example?"

He leaned back and thought for a moment. "Mostly her personality." This made Bulma look at him questioningly.

"What do you mean?"

He was silent for a second thinking if he should continue talking to her. In the end his pride lost. "The way she cared for everything special in her life, she was also an optimist, and she loved me more than life itself." He closed his eyes and let out a long breath. "But I wish she didn't have to try and find the good everybody, it made her life miserable trying to find the good in something that wasn't worth her time."

"Your father?" Vegeta nodded. "How did they meet?"

Vegeta looked at his watch and saw that it was getting very late and his eyes were drooping from pain and exhaustion. But he decided a little story wouldn't hurt, she might even let him sleep. He moved around until he was laying down again without affecting the spot she was in. "It starts out like any other story, high school. My mom came from a very wealthy family and she was going to become a child psychiatrist. She was the youngest of four girls and all her sisters had families and she loved children she would always babysit her nieces and nephews and she wanted to always work with kids. She even wanted a child of her own but she would wait until she was done with college and had a job." He smiled at his own thoughts. "She was so pure, she was a 4.0 student and was involved in a lot of school activities. She was a fairly beautiful woman as you saw and she didn't have a single relationship because she wasn't going to be taken advantage of." He looked into Bulma's eyes and smiled. "You are a lot like her that's probably why I can talk to you so easily."

The smile quickly disappeared as he continued. "And then there is my father, he was the star football and baseball player, slacker, and just an all-around bad guy. But one time he saw my mom setting up for the school dance while he was forced to because of skipping so many classes. I guess my mom saw something in him, something that was underneath all the pathetic excuse for a man he was and decided to talk to him. He told her how he would change his ways in a heartbeat just to take her on a date, and my mom being as pure and innocent as she was believed him." Vegeta felt his eyes get heavy and closed them. "They started dating for a few months until my dad somehow managed to seduce her into sleeping with him. And one sleepless night later I was made. When her family found out they disowned my mom and sent her to live with my uncle on the other side of town. My dad surprisingly stayed with her and they both dropped out of high school. And eventually at the age of 18 my mom gave birth to me." His voice drifted off. "And that's enough for now and if you'll excuse me I'm tired." The second after Vegeta finished that sentence he went into a calm and peaceful sleep for the first time in years.

Bulma sat shocked. His mother sounded like a pure angel, like she would have never done anything to hurt Vegeta. She got up and brushed Vegeta's cheek and bent down and kissed his forehead. She smiled at the man sleeping on her couch as he immediately was asleep. She walked over to a chair next to the couch and sat down still staring at him thinking. 'If she was truly like that then where is she? And why is she letting Vegeta live like this?' Her eyes went wide when she remembered what Vegeta had said earlier.

"_I have only ever loved one woman and she was taken away from me."_

'So was he taken from his mother? Or did something happen to her?' Bulma argued with herself. She didn't think Vegeta could keep going on if his mother had been dead. The way he talked about her it seemed like she was his heart and soul like his mother was the only hope he could hold onto in his cold scary life. So maybe the hope that she was still out there was what kept him going? She wouldn't know until he told her though. She sighed and turned in the TV as 18 walked in.

"What is he doing here?" 18 whispered to Bulma.

She looked from the blonde to the sleeping figure on her couch. "I didn't want him to walk home in the middle of the night."

18 sighed as she walked over next to Bulma and looked down at Vegeta and saw the physical damage that covered his body. She also saw the bloody rags that were on the floor next to Vegeta. She gasped as she brought her hand over her mouth. She turned wide-eyed back to Bulma. "What happened to him?"

Bulma stood up and motioned for 18 to follow her as they went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Bulma made sure Vegeta was still asleep as she started to explain. "First off I found him like that I think he got jumped or something."

18 smirked and shook her head. "I don't think so, Vegeta is one of the few people I think couldn't get jumped."

Bulma gave her a questioning look. "What makes you say that?"

18 winced as she mentally hit herself for slipping up again. She quickly composed herself and covered it up again. "I mean didn't you see him fight Goku? A guy that could do that to Goku should be able to stand off normal muggers."

Bulma shrugged. "Yeah I guess but how else would you explain him getting beat up like this?" 18 nodded. "Well anyway now I was just getting up from the movie to go find Yamcha and when I went out into the hallway…

* * *

"I had a great time Goku." Chi-Chi said as they stopped in front of her door. This was definitely a first for both of them. Being in a relationship and everything apparently takes time to get used to as Goku found out. But he didn't care. As long as he and Chi-Chi were together he wouldn't feel like he was doing anything wrong. He wished deeply that they could just stay out all night with each other sitting under the stars. But unfortunately she had a strict curfew and he, being the gentleman he is, would always oblige it. He smiled as he looked down into her shining dark eyes.

"Yes this was a perfect night." He said sweetly as he took her small hands into his. She blushed at his words and looked away trying to hide it. But she after a second she didn't care. After all those years of being an outcast and shunned from kids just because she wasn't very social she finally had found someone she could be happy and be herself with.

Goku kissed her softly one last time which felt like an eternity to both of them. They slowly broke apart and embraced one another. "Goodnight Chi." He said breaking away.

"Goodnight Goku." She said standing at the door waiting for him to leave. When he left she sighed. It never occurred to her how fast time always seemed to go by when she was with him. Or how slow it was when they were apart. But she knew every minute away was worth it when they were finally together. She smiled one more time then walked into her house.

* * *

After leaving out some minor details Bulma was finally finished with her story of how a certain spiky haired boy was fast asleep on her couch. "Wow I'm surprised he didn't kill Yamcha." 18 said looking over at the couch.

"Yeah, he would have if he wasn't already beaten up." Bulma said smiling at a sleeping Vegeta.

"So are you done with Yamcha now?" 18 said changing to conversation.

Bulma looked down and tried to form a thought. She knew that Yamcha wouldn't change but she still had hope for him. Then she thought back to what Vegeta said about his mom and dad. Seeing how the story was so close to how her situation was and how Vegeta's mom really was kind of like Bulma she decided to not repeat history for Vegeta's sake. "I guess I am." It came out a little too emotional than she liked. "I mean I should be glad but now what? Just forget about dating until I'm in college?" She asked herself more than 18.

18 let a smile cross her face. "Well I do know a guy that has taken an interest in you. He seems kinda bad boyish but I think it is all just a front for how he really feels about you. I think he even has a soft spot in his heart for you."

Bulma still thinking about her Yamcha situation was oblivious to who 18 was implying. "Really who?"

18 smirked as she pointed to Bulma's front room. Bulma's eyes went wide at realization. "No I mean really? You think that… I uh don't… what are you saying?"

"Just that I see the way you look at him and the way he looks at you."

Bulma let out a huge sigh and dropped her head into her hands. "Is it that obvious?"

18 just giggled a little. "Ya you got it for him bad." She teased.

Bulma lifted her head up. "Well who wouldn't I mean you see him he is well huge! And he is so hot and his eyes are just dark and perfect and well that smile is just a lady killer. He is like something out of a movie." Her words finally caught up with her as she shut her mouth and blushed. "I need to shut up."

18 laughed at her friend's outburst. "At least you finally admitted it, but I think there is more to it than his looks."

Bulma thought for a second before she wisely ignored the question. "Well it's pretty late and I don't know about you but I have had enough fun for one night." Bulma said yawning. "Come on I will show you were they guest room is."

For another hour Bulma kept going over her thoughts and trying to discover what she really felt towards Vegeta. Sure she cared for him and maybe she even had feelings for him. But was she really falling for him? She didn't know but hoping a good night's rest would help her answer that question.

Fin.

A/N: So what will happen next? Well i know but you dont. The next chapter may take a little longer than a week to come out i have things going on but i will update ASAP and I would like some suggestions for a name for Vegeta's mom, something sweet and basicaly spells kindness. I may go with the name i originally planed but i want some ideas from you fans first. Thanks review please!


	6. Revalations

A/N: I'm back yay, after a short break I will get back to the story those of you love, with updates less than a week, promise. So if it seems like I keep the story revolved around Vegeta I apologize but he does have the most back story and his character is really one that needs to develop but I have made sure not to center the story around him. With that said here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

Revelations

Water poured down on her as she hurriedly ran in the direction of her house. Bulma knew that it was getting late and the rain wasn't letting up. She would probably catch a cold if she didn't hurry. She had also forgotten a coat and an umbrella as she felt her outfit getting drenched. Again she had taken extra time to make sure she looked even more beautiful and again Vegeta wasn't at school. She finally saw her house come into view as she breathed a sigh of relief. She quickly unlocked the door and walked in.

She felt as though something was off as the lights didn't turn on. She walked into her living room and was welcomed with a distinct scent. Blood. She quickly walked over to the direction of the smell and saw Vegeta on her couch. His face was pale and he was sweating as she heard shallow breathing escaping his mouth. She gasped as she saw blood coming from his chest and gathering in a puddle on the ground. His eyes weakly opened up as he looked at her. "Bu… Bulma," her name escaped his mouth as he tried to smile at her presence.

She quickly kneeled down next to him and took his hand. "Vegeta what happened, who did this?" She didn't notice it at first but tears were streaming down her cheeks.

He brought his hand up and wiped a tear away. "Please don't shed a-another tear for me… I am not worthy of you." He closed his eyes and cringed in pain. "Just le…. let me go, with my broken heart."

More tears came from Bulma's eyes as she felt her own heart breaking at his words. "No I can fix it. I can help you Vegeta, let me help you."

He opened his eyes again and let a tear of his own slide down his cheek. "It is too late I am already broken beyond repair, I want you to say that you don't care about me."

His words made her flinch. What was he saying? Did he know her feelings? She saw as more blood fell from his chest wound. "What? Why would I say that?"

"Because you are the hope I cling for without you I can be at peace." He was now whispering as he spoke.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He didn't want her to care? Why? She closed her eyes and opened them immediately when she heard Vegeta cry out in pain. She looked horrified at what she saw. A knife in his chest, right where the heart was. But that wasn't the worst part. Her hand was gripping the knife.

"Pl-please…. you ha… have to say it." He spoke painfully. Bulma watched in horror as her hand involuntarily lifted the knife out of his chest and steadied itself for another blow.

"NO!" She cried out but she didn't have control over her arm as it began to make its way back to the helpless victim. "I CAN'T!" She screamed looking into his eyes she said the only thing that was true in her heart.

"I love you." She spoke softly. If he were to die at least he would know how much she cared for him. In an instant the knife disappeared and the hand that clenched was caught by a now fully restored Vegeta. Her own heart had seemed to stop as she stared at the victim lying down in front of her. His eyes were erased of pain and seemed to have joy and desire behind them. He slowly sat up with her small delicate hand still placed in his. Looking into her eyes he smiled a little.

"Thank you for not giving up on me." He spoke softly.

Bulma was still in shock over what had transpired and was at a loss for words. All she could do was repeat what was in her heart. "I love you."

He gently reached up for her cheek and pulled her slowly to him. "I know." Then it felt like the entire room was on fire when their lips met an explosion of desire passion and-

Bulma's eyes snapped open as she stared at her ceiling. The dream had felt so real and lifelike but now as it faded from memory she wished it was real and thankful it wasn't. She knew that she was attracted to Vegeta of course who wouldn't be? He had gorgeous features not to mention he was probably the strongest guy besides Goku. And the whole bad boy act was attracting to her, but she liked the other side to him too. The softer side he only showed to her.

But never in her right mind would she have thought that she was in love with the guy. Not because she didn't care about him, but because deep down she knew he would never care back. She didn't know her feelings had escalated so quickly for him but she did know why. Because he needed someone to be there for him, someone to care. Clearly something happened to his mom and now he needed someone else to depend on even if he didn't admit it.

Bulma sighed and sat up in her bed. She looked at the clock and saw it was only 7. She was about to lay back down when she heard someone moving around downstairs. She slowly got up and put on a robe and walked to the stairs. She walked very carefully down the steps and looked around the corner into the kitchen. She saw Vegeta limping in her kitchen making breakfast. 'That's right Vegeta slept over last night.' She mentally slapped herself for forgetting about that.

"You're up early." He said without turning around.

Bulma didn't realize he said something she was too busy starring at his shirtless back. She was amazed at how ripped he really was. 'Now just to get him to turn around.' She thought.

As if answering her wished he turned to face her. "I said are you hungry?"

Bulma nearly had to smack herself to get it together. "Uh huh yeah I am….. starving." She said practically drooling. She was too busy checking him out to see the scars and bruises all over his body.

Vegeta smirked and turned back around. "See something you like?"

Bulma gathered herself again and scowled at him. "Why are YOU up so early?"

"Painkillers wore off and I was hungry." He simply stated and set two plates at the table. He was favoring his left hand as he sat down and started eating. Bulma took this as an invitation to sit so she did.

"What's wrong with your hand?"

He moved his hand trying to get feeling in it again. "Hopefully it's only sprained." He continued his eating.

"Well next time don't go walking into any dark alley's at night." She teased him.

He looked up scowling at her. "I can handle myself." She gave him a look that said: 'Then why are you bet up?' "It's only cause I can't fight back that this happens."

"You know you always say that can you please explain to me why?" Bulma needed to know why Vegeta was too scared to fight back.

Vegeta sighed as he looked back down at the floor. "You won't drop it will you?" Bulma just folded her arms and glared at him. "Very well, freshman year I made the mistake of kicking his little ass, next thing I knew I went home and my dad…" He caught himself. "Informed me that he was not someone to mess with otherwise there would be bad consequences."

Bulma's glare softened into a sympathetic look. "Like what?"

"You don't want to know."

"That bad?"

He didn't reply but the look in his eyes gave her the answer she needed. She took his hand and gently squeezed it. "How did you get into this?"

He opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by the door opening. "Bulma dear we are back." Mrs. Briefs called out as she and her husband walked into the kitchen. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." She said seeing Bulma and Vegeta holding hands at the table and Vegeta had his shirt off.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and grunted. He got up and went into the other room. "Mom what are you doing back so early?" Bulma complained.

"Well dear we took an early flight home hoping to surprise you." He r father said walking out of the kitchen.

"And it looks like you surprised us." Her mother continued. "Who is your new boyfriend?"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "His name is Vegeta and he is NOT my boyfriend. He spent the night last night because he was injured and NOTHING happened so don't ask." Bulma said getting up and looking for Vegeta.

She found him putting on his jacket and walking towards the door. "Vegeta wait." She said rushing over to him. "You're leaving?"

He kept his back to her as he opened the door. "I have overstayed my welcome, thanks for the assistance last night but I need to go."

Bulma tried to find the words to get him to stay but she knew that he wouldn't. "If you ever need somewhere to stay or just want to talk you can come over whenever."

Vegeta looked back then walked out and down the street.

* * *

Close to 7 in the morning Vegeta and 18 had walked most of the way to school in silence but he knew that wouldn't last long. The week had started off somewhat the same normal life for the teenagers. 18 and Vegeta walked to school and back and they seldom talked especially about Vegeta's mysterious bruises and cuts that you couldn't get from football. 18 was getting used to being stared at by kids now that she was dating Krillin. And of course the two were happy. As for Chi-Chi and Goku, they were getting used to their relationship and the awkward glances from disapproving classmates. But they didn't care, as long as they had each other. Bulma found out that she did a lot less talking to Vegeta the past few days. She really didn't feel like fighting with him or picking on him for no reason since he didn't start anything for a while. She found out that he was very smart he just didn't apply himself to any classes. She saw him come to school Monday with some new bruises to replace the old ones, when she asked him he ignored her. Least to say he still hid a lot from her. As for Vegeta, well his dad wasn't to happy from his confrontation with Freeza and reminded him why he was supposed to just keep his mouth shut and take whatever the bastard threw at him.

The last day of August and just the beginning of the school year, and drama was just starting.

"How come you just walked me to school yesterday then walked home?" 18 broke the silence.

"I needed sleep." Vegeta left his house because his father was under the influence and in a bad mood. Two punches and a lot of yelling later Vegeta left and stayed out until 5 then he walked 18 to school then walked home. He slept until her practice was over then went back and walked her home. He didn't do it because he liked her but out of fear that she might get hurt again and he could have prevented it. After living with his father and how he treated his mother Vegeta hated all men that mistreated women.

"So you skipped school to sleep?" She asked.

He smirked and nodded.

"So what is the deal between you and Bulma?" Vegeta's smirk turned into a glare.

"Why do you care?"

"Because she is my friend."

Vegeta shook his head. "What trying to protect her from big bad Vegeta?"

She rolled her eyes. "No I know you're not THAT bad. But I would like to know these things."

Vegeta ignored her the rest of the way. 18 smiled at his silence. That was all she needed to know.

* * *

The day went by with more or less action, nothing too important. Afterschool Vegeta and Goku found themselves once again cleaning up the school for their punishment.

"Kakarot would you stop making out with you woman and do your job so that we can leave sooner!" Vegeta yelled at the couple standing by the entrance of the school.

Goku rolled his eyes and gave Chi-Chi one more quick kiss before she left. "What's got you Vegeta?"

"Just shut up and get shit done." Vegeta said as a group of girls walked by.

"Vegeta I will be cheering for you at the game!"

"Vegeta you're my favorite player!"

"Vegeta will you go on a date with me?"

He slapped a hand over his head and grunted. Goku was laughing too hard he almost didn't catch it. "What do you think you are laughing at clown?" Vegeta yelled at him.

"What you don't like the attention?" Vegeta just glared at him. "Well it seems like you got both mine and Yamcha's fan clubs."

"The pathetic weakling had this much attention?"

Goku nodded. "Yeah, he was very popular with the girls until you turned him into a squished tomato."

Vegeta smirked remembering how Yamcha looked when he came to school. He looked like well a squished tomato and mummy mixed. "Well that will teach him to treat women like Kleenex."

Goku cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

"He uses them briefly just to relieve himself then throws them away."

"Oh that makes sense." Vegeta just rolled his eyes as they continued their work.

Vegeta walked around the corner to pick up a wrapper when he was pushed into the wall. "Hello Vegeta. I didn't realize you did community service." Said Freeza's chilling voice.(A/N: See what I did there?:)

"What the fuck so you want?" Vegeta said. He never once backed down from the little punk he stood his ground and took it.

"The world, but for now I will take making your life a living hell." He said grabbing Vegeta by the throat.

Goku heard Vegeta and went around the corner and saw three kids backing Vegeta into a corner. They looked pretty tough but not enough for Vegeta to handle. But when he didn't do anything when the kid in the middle grabbed Vegeta by the throat he thought he should step in. "You had better back away if you don't want to get hurt." Goku said confidently.

"Kakarot no! Just leave." Vegeta pleaded. This caught him off guard. Now he was curious about what was going on.

"So Vegeta you made a friend how cute." Freeza released his victim and walked over to Goku. "If you know what's best for you, you should walk away."

Goku glared at him not moving. "Not until you leave."

Freeza's smirk disappeared he glared back at Goku. "You must not know who I am or you are very stupid. But either way I am feeling generous today so I will let this slide…. for now." He turned and left with the two others in two.

Vegeta glared at the three figures that were walking away then to Goku. "You fool! You almost signed your own death wish."

Goku looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing just, just stay away from him got it?"

"Why? And why are you so scared of-"

"Stay away! Got it?" Vegeta didn't have patience at the moment.

"Alright I got it."

"Good now let's finish this shit."

* * *

The next day went without incident much to everyone's surprise. After practice Goku rushed home so that he could read his father's letter. He was hoping that his dad would soon be home with the time he was getting off. Hopefully it would be soon. He ran into the house and saw only an empty table. He turned around and saw his grandpa holding the letter.

But this letter was different. It wasn't white like the others. Instead it was yellow and it bore the Navy SEAL logo on it. "Grandpa what is that?" Goku asked half scared. His grandpa looked at him sympathetically.

"I'm sorry Goku." Was all he said as he handed him the letter.

Goku opened it and read it. His hands were shaking and there was tears forming in his eyes. He scanned down to the important part.

_We regret to inform you that Son Bardock is missing in action and his whereabouts and wellbeing are unknown._

Goku let tears escape his eyes as he read that part over and over. He felt like his world had ended. But after a few times he let it sink in. He was MISSING in action not killed. So there still may be hope. But knowing the missions his father goes on it was more of a warning shot before the real news came. But it was better to hope that he was still alive then to give up.

His grandfather hugged him as Goku let it out. He cried for what seemed like hours. He barely even ate which was really bad for him.

"Goku get some sleep and don't dwell on this your father isn't dead."

Goku looked at the ground. "Yet." He sighed and went into his room. He lay on his bed staring at the ceiling until the morning. Then he got up and went to school.

* * *

"No thanks I'm not hungry."

Eight eyes shot up and stared at Goku. He had never passed up food. Chi-Chi grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes.

"Goku what's wrong you haven't been yourself today."

Goku just stood up and walked away leaving his friends to just stare blankly at him.

Chi-Chi didn't waste a second to catch up with him. "Goku what is it? You can talk to me."

Goku stopped and sighed. "Missing in action." He mumbled.

Chi-Chi just looked at him obviously not understanding. "What?"

He turned around and looked at her. Sleeplessness and pain were in his eyes. "My dad he is missing in action."

She felt like all his pain fell on her too. She didn't know what to do so she just pulled him into a tight embrace and whispered. "I'm sorry Goku."

"I am too," He felt tears coming back. "I didn't even get to say goodbye."

She pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "He's not gone, he's just missing. You can't give up hope."

He turned his gaze to the ground. "I just don't want to get my hopes up just to receive another letter saying he really is gone."

"But he's not you have to believe in your father, he wouldn't leave you like this he will come back." She had a hard time believing her own words but hoping they would reach him.

He looked back at her and gave her a weak smile. "Thank you Chi." He said giving her another hug. "You still going to the game tonight?"

"Of course and we can go out afterward my treat."

He smiled bigger this time. "You really know how to cheer me up don't you?"

* * *

Vegeta was hoping to avoid his fan girls on the way to the locker room. The last thing he needed was more girls throwing themselves all over him. He was glad they had a game tonight otherwise he would have had to deal with his drunk father which was like dealing with twenty Freezas.

He just got done with a pre-game workout and didn't bother putting on a shirt and looking down he saw how many scars and bruises his body had acquired. He shook his head and turned the corner to the gym and ran into, literally, Bulma.

"Ouch watch where you are going you-"

She stopped seeing the human wall she hit was Vegeta, again with his shirt off. But this time she noticed how badly beat up he was. "What happened to you?" She asked.

He remembered he didn't put his shirt on and quickly picked it up and threw it on. "What are you doing here?" He asked ignoring her question.

She opened her mouth to get him to answer her question but thought it was best to let it drop. "The class officers had a meeting before the game and I was just leaving."

"Oh," was all he said turning to keep going to the locker room.

"Vegeta," she said making him stop.

"Yes?"

"Uh good luck tonight."

He smirked. "Thanks but I don't need luck."

* * *

Next Monday.

"So 18 are you and Krillin going to homecoming?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yeah he asked me last week so I guess we will be going with you guys?"

"Yes this will be so exciting!"

"Calm down Chi-Chi you act like you have never been to a dance before." Bulma said as the three girls walked to class.

"Well I haven't."

"Oh well that explains a lot." The homecoming dance was on Friday and they were already making plans. Goku was still very down but he did manage to perk up a little when he was around Chi-Chi. She was hoping she could keep his mind off his father.

"What about you Bulma?" 18 asked.

She sighed. "Well I don't have anyone to go with."

"Oh you do too in fact he is right over there." 18 said pointing at Vegeta who was getting into his locker being trailed by four girls.

"For the last time, NO! I am not going to a stupid dance with any of you! Now leave me the hell alone!" He yelled at them slamming his locker and storming off, being trailed by the girls.

"Looks like you have competition though." Chi-Chi and 18 laughed.

Bulma groaned. "No I am not going with him." She said angrily. "Besides he has to ask me." She turned and walked away.

"Do you think he would ask her?" Chi-Chi asked.

18 shook her head. "No he would never lower himself like that even for her."

"Then she has to ask him. Do you think she would?"

"She has too much pride but in the end I think she might break for him."

* * *

Bulma both loved and hated chemistry. On one hand she got to sit next to Vegeta and on the other hand she sat next to Vegeta. She saw he was already there wearing his usual attire and in his usual pose. She sat down next to him waiting for class to start.

"Don't like your new fans?" Bulma teased.

"No they are annoying as hell." His eyes darted over at two girls waving at him. He rolled his eyes and looked away.

Bulma couldn't help but laugh. Vegeta would probably be the only one, besides Piccolo, to not want this much attention from half the girls at school. He wasn't willing to jump for any girl that threw themselves at him, he wasn't going to degrade himself like that. He was no womanizer he had respect for himself and just brushed off all the attention.

After class they both were walking to their next class.

"Well are you going to go to the dance?" Bulma asked trying to get him on the subject.

"No I don't give a damn about your stupid dance."

Bulma glared at him. "It's not stupid, haven't you ever been to one?"

Vegeta looked at her then back away. "Why would I ever go to a dance? It is completely pointless."

"Would you like to go?" Her mouth was now going faster than her brain.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "With you?"

She felt her heart flutter trying to figure out what to say. "Well we would be going in a group but if you want…" Her voice trailed off she didn't want to sound like a drooling schoolgirl, even though that's what she was.

He just stared at her. As if trying to see something that she wasn't telling him. He closed his eyes and smirked. "As you wish, but know this I will not be associated with those clowns you call friends."

She just blinked in disbelief. "So you want to go?"

He frowned. "I don't WANT to go but if it is what you desire then I will indulge you."

Bulma smiled in excitement and before he could react she gave him a hug. He just stood there stiff like a statue. After a few seconds he reluctantly hugged her back for a split second then he backed away.

"Well I will see you later." She said walking away. Her mind was moving at a hundred miles an hour. She couldn't believe she just asked him. But even better was that he said yes. In his own way.

* * *

"So rumor has it that you're going to the dance with Bulma." 18 said on the way back home.

"I don't see why it is any of your business." He scoffed at her.

"I was just asking seeing if it is true."

"Fine yes quit bothering me."

18 rolled her eyes. She had never met someone so happy with silence. And to make it better she had to walk with him almost six hours every day. But as long as it gave the low life that lived in their neighborhood a reason to look the other way she was content.

Vegeta walked up to the apartment complex hating every step he took. He never wanted to go back home he wished that he could get a job and move out. But he couldn't, his police record had made him unemployable.

He opened the door and looked inside. His dad was sitting on the couch drinking a 40. Vegeta opened the door and walked in.

"Oh so you are finally home." His father growled.

"Yes it is called school father." Vegeta said walking towards his room.

His father stopped him by grabbing his wrist. "Why do you even go? You are never going to amount to anything. Both your parents dropped out of high school and you keep getting kicked out of every high school. Why do you even care about it?"

Vegeta felt his heart beat more rapidly as his anger grew. "Why do you even care if I go to school?"

His father smirked. "I don't I just wonder why you don't go into the family business yet."

"I don't want to be like you, you are nothing but a worthless murderer."

His father stared at him for a little while then punched him in the face. He grabbed him by the hair and threw him into the wall. Vegeta hit the wall and fell to the ground.

"You are to never speak about that. I thought I told you, but I guess I wasn't clear enough." His father spoke as he grabbed Vegeta's throat and pinned him against the wall lifting him a foot in the air. He punched him in the gut and then threw him on the ground.

Vegeta held his neck gasping for air. "Now get out of my sight." His father said sitting back on the couch.

Vegeta went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. His mouth was bleeding and a red mark appeared on his forehead. He looked at his neck where bruises started to appear from his father's strength. He turned on the sink and threw water on his face trying to breath normally again. He looked in the mirror again. He hated his father and what made it worse he was a spitting image of him. He clenched his teeth and punched the mirror. The glass shattered in every direction. He pulled his fist back and picked the glass out of it. He left and went into his room.

He sat on his bed staring out the window. His hand was dripping blood on the ground. He looked up at the stars. He let a tear escape his eye and fall to the ground.

"Mom, help me."

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter jumped around a lot but it had to. Let's call it a filler chapter, I had to get a lot covered so here you go. Yes Homecoming dance yay. Who cares? Oh you do? Well I will have to write it then. Please Review!


	7. Homecoming

A/N: Thank you for all the review everyone. And those of you that didn't review... I'm warning you, I could stop this fic. Just kidding I love this story too much but please review I would much appreciate it. Anyway on with the next chapter, now it might be confusing but just bare with me.

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

Homecoming

Friday morning was going by normally in Bulma's English class with most of the kids talking about the dance. Then the door slammed open and Vegeta strolled in late as usual. The teacher didn't even bother saying something and he proceeded to his seat.

Bulma watched as he walked by her sporting a new black eye he didn't have before. She had already asked him about his bandaged hand and he said: "Couldn't stand looking at myself." She shook her head not knowing what he had been going through. She looked over her shoulder and saw his head in his arms on the desk sleeping. She sighed and turned to talk to 18.

The bell rang and Vegeta growled not wanting to get up from his nap. He pushed himself out of his desk and accidently hit Bulma's books out of her hands. She looked at him then went to the ground to pick up her books. He quickly helped her pick up the scattered mess.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

They stood back up and handed her some papers. She took them then pushed some hair out of her face. "It's okay." They stood there for a couple of seconds of silence looking into each other's eyes. "So um we still going tonight?" She asked.

He looked around at the now empty classroom and then back to her. He started walking towards the exit wanting her to follow. "Yes if you want." He said as they walked down the hall. She looked at him through the corner of her eye and smiled. She walked over to her locker and surprisingly he stopped and waited for her.

She opened her locker and started switching her books looking at him every other second. He seemed unnerved and continuously shifted. "So how are you today?" She tried to start up a conversation.

"Tired," was all he said.

She rolled her eyes and closed her locker. "I have to go to a meeting so I guess I will see you later."

He kept his eyes on the ground and shrugged. She smiled at him. It never ceased to amaze her how under all that tough guy act he was really a little kid that never grew up normally. She stood on her toes and gave him a hug.

Before he knew what was going on he hugged her back and let his muscles relax to the small girl in his arms. He opened his eyes and looked straight forward and saw Freeza across the hall smirking at him. Vegeta glared at him as he walked away. Bulma backed away and smiled at him before turning and leaving. Vegeta wanted to smile back but he was too angry at the moment.

After class Vegeta walked over to his locker. He threw his homework in and slammed it shut. He stood staring at his locker still fuming. Freeza seeing him with Bulma was certainly not good. He hated that kid, so much. He was entangled in something he never wanted to be a part of. He was forced into this game and couldn't get out.

He shook his head and came face to face with a certain blue haired beauty. "Hey Vegeta did you want to get lunch together?" Bulma asked sweetly.

He was silent for a moment wondering why she was being so nice. "Why?"

A smile crept to her face. "I take it that's a yes. And don't worry my treat."

He scowled at her and folded his arms. "What makes you think I can't take care of myself?"

"I didn't say that I just offered to get you lunch."

"I don't need your handouts."

"Oh cut the bullshit Vegeta, it's not going to kill you to let your pride go sometimes."

He glared at her a little longer then rolled his eyes and walked with her to lunch. When they walked in the lunch room all the girls gasped at seeing the two together. They weren't "together" or even holding hands but news of them going together to the dance, of course, spread through the school.

Vegeta rolled his eyes at all the looks they were getting from the girls. Well at least he didn't have to deal with them if he was with Bulma. Now that thought scared him. What if something happened tonight and then they got together. He certainly wasn't good "boyfriend" material and he knew that she deserved better than him. Yet, she still cared for him and maybe even liked him. Why would she like him though? She was smart, beautiful, rich, innocent, and everything he was not. He would never understand this woman.

"Do you want to go outside?" Bulma interrupted his train of thought.

He looked over and saw the pathetic weakling staring at them. He smirked. "Yeah sure."

* * *

18 Chi-Chi and Bulma watched the night's game which of course Orange Star won like always. Now they left to the dance to wait for their men. They stood outside talking.

"And he actually hugged you back?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yeah then we both had lunch together, do you think he likes me?" Bulma said smiling.

"Well you should see the way he looks at you, that alone is enough evidence." 18 said.

"I hope so." She said staring out into the distance.

Then Goku and Krillin came walking up to the girls. 18 and Chi-Chi walked up to their guys and gave them a quick kiss.

Bulma folded her arms and rolled her eyes. "Where's Vegeta?" She asked.

Goku looked behind him then scratched his head. "I dunno he was on his way."

"You want us to wait with you?" 18 asked.

"No it's fine, you guys go ahead he will be here soon, you know how he is always late." She said trying to convince herself more than anything.

The four went inside and after about ten minutes Bulma started pacing. 'Where is he? If he ditched me I swear to-'

"Hey who are you waiting for?" Someone said walking up to her

* * *

Vegeta walked out of the locker room after everyone else had already left. The locker room had been in the back of the school while the gym was in the front. He decided to wear the only nice shirt he owned. It was a simple black buttoned up collared shirt. He walked around the school following the lights then he was shoved into the wall.

He hit his head then fell to his knees grabbing the spot he hit.

"I knew you would be going to the dance with the gorgeous blue-haired girl but I didn't know you would ditch her now that's cold Vegeta." Freeza said standing behind him.

"Fuck, what do you want?!" Vegeta yelled at him standing back up.

"Tonight oh just making you suffer is good enough for me." Freeza said walking up to Vegeta.

Vegeta glared at him angrily. Freeza just smirked at him then punched him in the gut. He grabbed Vegeta by the throat and threw him to the ground at Dodoria's feet.

"Oh and don't worry about your date, Zarbon is taking care of that."

Vegeta's head shot up and he clenched his fists. He started to get up using all the anger in his body to attack them. But before he could Freeza kicked him in the face making him fall back down.

* * *

1 hour later.

After the vicious beating and a little while of being unconscious Vegeta slowly stood up. He clutched his aching side with his right hand and left his injured left arm dangling. He didn't need to look in a mirror to see how badly he was beaten. He looked down at his clothes and saw that his shirt was covered in dirt and the left sleeve was ripped off. Blood soaked the top of it as he pushed forward.

He felt his body screaming at him to go back to sleep but he pushed that feeling out keeping one thing on his mind. Bulma. He pushed on until he was at the entrance of the dance.

He looked in from the glass door and saw that a slow song was on. He looked around and finally found her.

His blood ran cold and his heart crumbled inside him. There she was dancing with Zarbon. He stood there at the door gaping at the pair. He dropped his right arm off his abdomen and clenched his fist. He watched as they swayed slowly to the song, so close to each other. He clenched his teeth as he saw them look into each other's eyes and slowly start to bring their lips to each other closing their eyes.

* * *

18 who was dancing with Krillin faced the entrance at that exact moment and saw Vegeta standing there. Rage was written across his face. She looked back to what he was staring at and her eyes went wide. She turned back at Vegeta right when she heard the sound of glass shattering.

* * *

Vegeta's eyes stay locked on the two as he punched the glass door in front of him. The glass broke and fell to the floor. The music stopped and everyone now faced him. He looked into Bulma's eyes before storming off into the night.

Bulma ran out the broken door and desperately tried to find him. She scanned the dark parking lot and saw nothing. She put her hands over her face and shook her head. What did she do? Why was he all beat up? "Vegeta I'm sorry." She whispered. She looked up one last time then walked away from the dance.

* * *

Vegeta had turned the corner and walked down the road. He walked until he couldn't take another step. He collapsed to the ground his body in no condition to go on. Life had taken its toll on Vegeta. He was tired of it, tired of the pain, the hurt, and the betrayal. He didn't feel anything anymore, no hope, nothing. From having no comfort at home to the almost daily beatings from his father and Freeza and now having the only person he cared for turn her back on him, he couldn't take it.

He lay there on the sidewalk, broken beaten and finished. He felt tears forming in his eyes and didn't resist. Slowly he started to cry letting all his emotions come out. He lay there crying for what seemed like forever then he put his right hand on the ground and started to get up. He moved his aching body just enough to sit. Tears poured out his eyes as he watched three figures walk up to him. He just closed his eyes and prepared for anything.

He heard Freeza pull out his pistol and pull the hammer back. He waited for the shot but it never came. No instead Freeza held it out offering it to him.

"Here, an escape route Vegeta." He said smirking at the broken man.

Vegeta looked at the weapon. He slowly reached up and took it in his right hand. He looked at it in his hand then out at the world. He looked down at the ground then raised the pistol to his temple and…

* * *

The dance basically ended after Vegeta's disruption. Goku had taken Chi-Chi home and Bulma was long gone by now. Krillin and 18 stood outside and he offered to take her home.

"No it's alright someone is coming to get me." She lied.

"Well okay I will give you a call." He said and gave her a goodbye kiss and walked away.

18 waited until he was out of sight then ran in the direction of the blood trail that Vegeta had left. She wanted to make sure he was okay. Only one who lived as they did knew that one little problem could send them over the edge. She feared for his well-being for whatever reason.

She ran until in the distance she saw him sitting on the sidewalk. She didn't feel relieved though because standing over him were three figures and one had something in his hand. As she got closer her eyes widened seeing that it was a gun. She watched horrifically as Vegeta took it. She was now sprinting towards him trying desperately to get there in time.

She wasn't going to make it, he had pressed it to his head. She pushed herself to the limit but it wasn't enough. "Vegeta WAIT!" She cried out. But it was no use, he slowly squeezed the trigger and….

* * *

Instead of the sound of gunfire it was replaced by the sound of metal hitting the pavement. At the last second before the trigger could fire the shot he dropped it. He opened his eyes and panted. He looked to his left and the three were gone. He clenched his teeth and let his anger take over his self-pity. He kicked the gun into the street and fell onto his back.

He felt cold and tired. Vegeta looked up to the stars and took a deep breath clearing his mind. He didn't want to think about what he almost even considered for a second. His body screamed at him and he felt his eyes getting heavier. He thought he heard a feminine voice for a moment but shrugged it off as head trauma he had likely suffered. He closed his eyes and his world became black.

* * *

18 was still running but slowed down when she got near him. She now stood over Vegeta who was unconscious. She kneeled over him and checked to make sure he was still alive. Indeed he was breathing but he looked like he was beaten to death. She sat down next to him and looked out at the street. The clouds overhead started to leak on the two below. The street was empty save the once in a while cars passing by.

18 sat there until she felt her clothes getting soaked, then she stood up. She looked at Vegeta and saw his forehead had a cut so he probably had a concussion so she thought best to let him wake up on his own. She grabbed his right arm and pulled it over her shoulders. She pulled him up and carried him down the road.

She knew it was at least two maybe three hours at their pace to get back to her house so she looked for some kind of shelter. She saw a building that said for sale. She walked up to it to find it locked. She slowly set Vegeta down on the ground then kicked the door in. It was dark and cold inside and it was completely empty save two wooden chairs and a table. She picked up Vegeta and brought him inside.

She let him lay on the ground while she looked for anything to use in the cupboards that were in the back. She found an old thin blanket and a first aid kit with a bowl and sponge. She set the bowl outside and let the rain gather in it while she propped his head up with the blanket.

"Vegeta what did you get into?" She asked him as she progressed to clean him up.

* * *

_There he was reliving that nightmare again. The night his entire world ended and he was a hollow shell ever since. No matter how hard he tried to stop it, it always ended the same. Death. Six year-old Vegeta had his hands over his mouth as he lay under his bed crying. Then a hand appeared in front of his face covered in blood. The hand grabbed him by the hair and dragged Vegeta from out of the bed. Vegeta screamed in pain then the hand dropped him on the floor. Vegeta stopped crying enough to open his eyes and saw something that haunts him to this day. Then…_

* * *

He woke up. He sat up and started panting with cold sweat dripping off his face. He closed his eyes and tried to get the images out of his mind but it was no use. He opened his eyes looking around disappointingly, he expected Hell to be worse than this. He looked down and saw his left hand bandaged up. His head didn't ache so much anymore either. He looked around and saw he was in some sort of abandoned building. He slowly stood up and turned around to see 18 sitting in a chair with her head on the table sleeping.

He walked over to her and looked at his blood that was on her hands. With his right hand he brushed some hair out of her face. He lifted his hand and stared at it while 18 yawned and woke up.

"You're up that's a good sign." She said sitting up and stretching. "I was hoping you wouldn't slip into a coma."

He turned around and kept his back to her. "I could only be so lucky."

18 stared at him. "What happened last night Vegeta?"

Vegeta stared at the wall thinking about the previous night. "I, I was jumped on the way to the dance."

18 stared at him disbelievingly. "How many were there, twenty? I have seen you take on four guys that were bigger than you and beat them easily."

Vegeta didn't move he stood there like a statue. "I can't fight back against them, if I do then…" He trailed off closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead with his right hand.

She stood up and walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulder. "Vegeta, what happened?"

Vegeta let the realization of what he almost did sink in. His brow started to drip with more sweat and on the inside he was shaking. "I… I, the…. it…. gun." He whispered.

18 looked at the ground then walked around to face him. "I know I found you after you passed out."

Vegeta didn't look her in the eyes he just stared at the wall. His face was expressionless. "But I am no coward." He said barely audible.

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight embrace. He didn't resist but he didn't hug her back right away. He finally wrapped his arm around her returning the hug. He didn't feel so alone and cold anymore. Though he did not feel safe like he did when he was around Bulma he still felt comfortable with 18.

They slowly broke apart but 18 still placed her hands on his shoulders. "Vegeta I don't know what you go through but to even think about…"

She stopped by a cold glare Vegeta gave her. "You think we are two equal people just because we live in the same area, but you don't know anything about my life." He took a step back from her and ripped off his shirt revealing years of scars. 18's eyes went wide looking at them. He pointed to a long line on his left chest.

"Twelve years old, stabbed just above my lung by an 8-inch knife." He went lower still on the left side of his body to a burn mark. "Fourteen years old, burned by a blowtorch that caused third-degreeburns." He took a deep breath then pointed to the middle of his chest where a round scar was. "Fifteen, shot by a nine millimeter, just below my heart. I wished it hit my heart." He said letting his arm drop to his side.

"You don't know me or what I live through." He said coldly looking into her tear filled blue eyes.

"I may not, but I know what it's like to be pushed to the edge." She said looking away.

"Why cause it's so hard to be poor and fit in?" He said sarcastically. But he would soon regret it.

"Vegeta I was raped!" She yelled looking at him again.

"What?"

* * *

Fin.

A/N: I know my shortest chapter yet by I wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger for now. Yes I know the very odd friendship of 18 and Vegeta that would probably never happen in the regular DBZ but you know what? I like it. Don't worry they will just be friends I promise and yes this will be pretty long and don't worry Bulma and Vegeta won't get together in the last chapter I hate stories like that so I won't do that I like the pair too much. Yeah I know I have to keep them apart for now though but that won't last long. Wink wink. Anyway please tell me what you think even if you don't like it I would appreciate it.


	8. Wishes

A/N: So a lot of you took the last chapter the wrong way, for that I apologize as an author. So please don't hate Bulma so much, I mean come on girls what would you do if your date never showed up and he was a known "bad-boy?" It was just a miscommunication thing and Vegeta likes her too much to hold that against her so please don't hold it against her. Anyway I like how much you people are into this story it makes me want to write faster! So keep up with the reviews and I will keep up with the chapters. Deal? I'm just Sayian.

Disclaimer: Still Chapter 1

Wishes

"What?" Vegeta repeated.

18 crumbled to her knees and cried. She cried uncontrollably. Vegeta just looked down on her speechless. His mind was still trying to understand what she just said. He dropped down to his knees in front of her and held her closely. He didn't know why he cared, he had never truly cared about anyone except for his mother and Bulma. But now seeing 18 cry made him feel sympathy, maybe it was cause she could understand his life as much as he could understand hers. She was his friend.

18 started to calm down and her crying turned into short sobs. "I-I'm s…sorry." She said barely audible.

Vegeta just held her close and rubbed her back trying to get her to relax. "It is okay you don't have to say anymore." He said sympathetically.

18 clenched to Vegeta as if it were going to happen again. She had never told anyone this and yet she just blurted it out in front of Vegeta. She began to calm down and breathe normally but the memory didn't fade. She closed her eyes and let go of Vegeta leaning back. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to just throw that at you like that." She said still sniffling.

Vegeta looked at her then down at the ground. "It is alright I shouldn't have said been yelling at you like that, my life isn't your fault." He looked back to her.

18 opened her eyes and smiled at him. "So do you want to get going?" She said after a moment of silence.

Vegeta stood up with her and nodded.

"I have been thinking and why don't you, well move out of your house?" 18 asked after they had been walking for a while.

"Nowhere to go." Vegeta replied looking at the ground.

"Oh, you could always get a job…" She stopped when Vegeta started laughing.

"Yeah right, you don't think I already tried that? I have a criminal record, nowhere would hire me." Vegeta said after he was done laughing.

18 looked at him puzzled. "Why do you have a criminal record?"

His face hardened into a scowl again. "Went to prison."

18's mouth dropped when she heard that. "What? What did you go to prison for?"

He looked at her and fell back into thought. He stared her way blankly for a minute before answering. "8th grade I beat up my teacher in the middle of class for… reasons, I was charged with aggravated assault went to prison for a couple months. I still graduated though."

18 just kept staring at him. "Remind me not to get on your bad side."

Vegeta just smirked and kept walking. A while longer passed and yet again 18 broke the silence.

"You know Bulma didn't mean to hurt you."

Vegeta glared at her for starting this topic. "I am just saying you should talk to her before you jump to conclusions. I mean you are so good at hiding your feelings she probably thought you ditched her last night making her seem like a fool. And you do have feelings, the way you acted last night was obvious."

Vegeta thought this over for a moment. What she had said was true. There was no way Bulma could have known he had gotten attacked last night and that she was dancing with one of the guys who made his life miserable. No the blame is on Freeza and his little band of bitches.

Vegeta's eyes widen at this. 'They are targeting Bulma because of me. And Freeza would do anything to make someone close to me feel pain.' He grits his teeth at the newfound revelation. Freeza knows how much he likes Bulma and now she is in danger.

"What's up?" 18 asked seeing his now angry expression.

"Nothing, I just… need to think about it." Vegeta said. "Shouldn't you be worrying about your own problems?"

18 raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you talking about?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes hating to elaborate things. "The fact that the bald one is going to eventually find out about all this," Vegeta gestures to the broken neighborhood that they are walking in.

18 looks at him then sighs. "I know, but what I told you earlier…"

"I know," Vegeta stops her sentence. They stop walking in front of 18's street.

She smiles. "Thanks Vegeta you are a good friend." Before Vegeta can say or do anything she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He stood there for a moment speechless and motionless. Then, reluctantly, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. Vegeta liked the feeling of her as a friend. Someone who didn't judge him or run away in fear from the stuff he had been through. No, 18 was a good friend and the least he could do was return the favor.

They broke apart and she went to her house with Vegeta watching. He waited until she was in her house before walking down the street. He didn't know how to be a good friend but he was sure going to try.

He slowly dragged himself home thinking things over.

'I can't let something happen to Bulma I couldn't live with myself if she got hurt. She was the only one to reach out for me and even like me,' he shook those thoughts out of his head. 'She doesn't like you,' a darker voice argued. 'You saw the frightened face she gave you when she saw you. She thinks you are a monster.' Vegeta realized his thoughts were at was again. Then the sweeter voice chimed in. 'Vegeta she cares about you and likes you, why else would she want to go to the dace with you and always spend time with you. And she even wants to help you out of this.'

Vegeta stopped in front of the apartment complex. "No one can help me sadly." He said hating every breath he drew.

* * *

18 sat on her bed doing her homework later that night, still thinking over the past day. 'I can't believe I told Vegeta that, even though he said he wouldn't say anything he will never look at me the same.' She could no longer focus on her homework and started doodling in her notebook. She looked out her window at the sign of sirens and sighed. That was the only thing she ever heard at night, besides screams and gunshots.

Her head shot up at a new sound, the phone. She looked over at her nightstand where the phone was and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Hi um, 18?"_

"Bulma?"

"_Ya um I was just calling well cause…"_

18 sighed. "Vegeta?"

"_Well ya," She sounded like she had been crying. "I asked Goku but he didn't see him afterward, I was wondering if you had seen him by any chance?"_

18 thought for a moment what she would tell her. "Ya I saw him this morning."

_Bulma perked up a bit more. "Really? How was he? Does he hate me?"_

"Whoa Bulma calm down. He is fine still recovering, which for him doesn't take that long I have noticed. And no he doesn't hate you relax."

"_I know I don't know what I was thinking, I guess I thought he might have ditched me. I don't know why I thought that, I mean he's bad not cruel. Did he say he was going to be at school on Monday?"_

"No he didn't say but relax okay? He knows you didn't mean to do that he was just a little pissed at what happened to him, I'm sure everything will work out between you two."

"_I hope so thanks 18 see you Monday."_

"No problem bye."

* * *

Bulma hung up the phone and grabbed her pillow and hugged it close. She had been in her room most of the day and all night. She had called everyone trying to see if any of them seen Vegeta and thankfully 18 did. It sounded like Vegeta wasn't mad at her but she still hated herself.

It happened so fast. Her standing by herself for a while then Zarbon coming up and asking her why she was by herself. At first she persisted her date was coming then after a little longer she went with him thinking that Vegeta just played her then ditched her. Then slow dancing with him and seeing Vegeta punch a glass door looking like he would blow up the world. Then he ran off and since then it was a blur of tears and ice cream.

She looked out her window and a shooting star. She instantly shot up and sat on her bed looking out with great interest. 'One wish,' she thought for a moment. "I wish that Vegeta's life wouldn't be so hard, and that I can have the chance to help fix it and give him something to look forward to in life…"

* * *

Vegeta spat blood on his floor wiping away seeping blood from a new cut above his eyebrow. His dad was in the other room still drinking. He let the tears fall from his eyes as he looked up at the night sky. He saw a shooting star fall from the sky and sighed.

"One wish," he whispered. "Don't let Bulma fall in love with me."

* * *

Bulma both anticipated and dreaded this moment. Monday morning sitting in class waiting for the final bell to ring and the usual Vegeta stalking in at the last second or later. She fidgeted nervously staring at the door waiting for him. She didn't even notice that 18 was trying to talk to her until there was a hand waving in her face.

"What? I'm sorry did you say something?" Bulma said to 18 not even looking at her.

18 smirked and shook her head. "You know Bulma staring at the door isn't going to get him to class faster, you know how he is."

Bulma sighed and looked over at her. "You're right, I guess I'm just nervous about what I am gonna say to him." She turned her attention back to the door.

"Just say the truth." Bulma looked at her questioningly.

"What do you mean?"

18 rolled her eyes. "The truth that you like him."

Bulma's eyes went wide. "That is- you don't know what you are talking about." Bulma did her best to hide the blush forming on her cheeks.

"Is that so? Then why are you so nervous?"

Bulma laughed nervously then looked back at the door trying to avoid the question. 'Why am I so nervous? All I have to do is say sorry right?' She heard the bell ring and sighed. She was happy and then again disappointed that Vegeta didn't show up. She got out her book and was about ready to start doing her work when the door swung open.

Sure enough there was Vegeta walking into class a few minutes late. Bulma felt her breath caught in her throat and her mind reeling. 18 looked over at her reaction and smirked.

Vegeta ignored everyone and started for his seat when he looked down the row and saw her. Her big blue eyes staring intently at him, he stopped in his tracks staring back at her. He was stopped right in front of her desk looking down on her trying to form a sentence. He opened his mouth to speak.

Bulma saw him standing over her and tried to say something but words wouldn't produce. "I… I uh-,"

"Vegeta you are late, again." The teacher called to him. Vegeta's face went from shock to anger. He growled and mumbled something looking back at the front of the room. "The superintendent wants to see you." Vegeta slowly turned away then walked out of the class.

"So you punched the glass door in the gym?" The superintendent said to Vegeta sitting in his office. Vegeta stared at the wall with his arms crossed trying to count the seconds until he left. "And on top of that you have been late to every class every day you actually HAVE been at school."

"So you gonna kick me out or what?" Vegeta said half expecting to be thrown out.

"No, not just yet." Vegeta looked at him quizzically. "I received a grade update from your teachers and you know it is the funniest thing." He handed Vegeta a piece of paper. "All A's, now if you truly didn't care about school you wouldn't try to excel in your classes."

Vegeta stared at the paper in disbelief. Of course he aced all the tests but he had never turned in homework. He looked at the teachers note.

_Vegeta displays no desire to be in class or pay attention but turns in all of his work on time and does well on tests._

He stared at the paper for another minute before the superintendent continued. "Now try to be actually in class on time, I don't have time to tell your teachers all day that they can't call your parents or have a parent teacher conference. Now go back to class."

Vegeta handed him back the paper and went back to class. Not really, he decided to wait outside for the last ten minutes of class. He stood next to the door when the bell rung and all the kids came out of class. He waited and waited until finally the blue-haired woman came out.

He stepped in front of her causing her to gasp. "Vegeta! I um well, I am sorry." She said after a long pause. He just kept staring at her.

"We have every class together I know it was you." He said ignoring her apology.

"What are you-"

He cut her off. "You have been turning in homework with my name on it, I know it was you."

She looked into his eyes then looked away. "How did you…?"

"Talk with the superintendent, have straight A's. Never had an A before, I got suspicious when the teachers said I turn in ALL my homework." He said flatly staring at her with a neutral expression. She couldn't tell if he was mad or not.

"I well ya." She said looking away from his gaze.

"Thanks." She looked at him surprisingly. She expected him to say anything but that.

"Well your welcome, and about Friday I am so sorry I just didn't know and-"

"I know it doesn't matter." He said giving her a slight smile. She smiled brightly up at him then hugged him. He stood there staring behind her at this unexpected move.

He looked up and saw something that shook him to the core. Freeza smirking at him. He stared wide-eyed at the devil. His mind was rambling at him to do something anything but the one thing that all the voices had in common was that he needed to protect Bulma.

He immediately pulled her off him. She looked at him confused by his sudden actions. He glared at her making sure she knew he was serious.

"I don't want your help ever again I don't need it and I demand you stop bugging me and talking to me I am NOT your friend." He said loud enough for Freeza to hear.

She looked at him with sadness in her eyes. "Wh-what are you saying?"

"I don't like you, you are annoying and ugly now leave me the hell alone!" With that he walked away angrily leaving her with questions and tears.

He walked by Freeza and glared at him angrily. "Well done Vegeta, I thought I was the only one good at tormenting other people but you have proven me wrong."

Vegeta growled and kept walking he didn't want to look back, seeing her cry would break his heart even more.

* * *

Bulma went home after that, she couldn't handle the way kids were looking at her and having Vegeta in every single class didn't make it any better. She grabbed the ice cream and sat in front of the television watching some old chick-flicks. She couldn't believe what had happen. At first everything was okay then Vegeta snapped on her in front of the whole school. And now… now things were broken. Just like her heart.

She never wanted to see him or think of him again. But something inside her told her differently. A feeling inside her made her think about it. Vegeta wasn't like that, he was bad not evil. This didn't seem like him, even though he was surrounded by bad influences he still had a good sense of caring for others somewhere inside him that she seemed to bring out a lot.

But now it was different, he said he didn't want to see her or anything. He had called her annoying and ugly, why? So many unanswered questions poured into Bulma's mind as she sat on the couch all night.

* * *

"What the hell was your problem today?" 18 said to a very pissed off Vegeta.

"I don't want to talk about it, leave me alone." Vegeta knew she wouldn't though.

"Not until you tell me why you made Bulma cry today. I thought you were going to fix things."

Vegeta felt his anger rising. Not because of 18 but because of what he did, and why. "I know you won't believe it, but I was protecting her."

18 rolled her eyes. "Your right I don't believe it."

"Look I don't expect you to understand but there is a group of kids that are gunning for me. Meaning that they love nothing more than seeing me and anyone I care about suffer. That little stunt at the dance, that was them. They had seen how much I care for her and they would try and hurt me through her I did it for her own good."

18 looked at him confused and shook her head. "Well that was stupid."

Vegeta looked at her like he was about to explode. "What?!"

"Bulma is a big girl, why didn't you just explain it to her? She would understand and you two could have dealt with the situation together."

He grunted and looked away. "Who said I would want to be with that woman?"

18 smirked. "You did when you tried to protect her today." He looked over at her with his mouth open, astonished. "Which by the way wasn't a smart thing to do."

Vegeta scowled and looked away. He had hated himself more than anything for doing that to her. But he needed to protect her even if it meant him being alone and broken. He didn't say anything else and 18 respected his wishes and stayed silent the rest of the way.

Vegeta got home and walked in the house and his blood ran cold. His father and Cold himself were standing in the kitchen talking. And sitting on the couch was none other than Freeza.

"Ah, your home you remember my associate Cold and his son Freeza." His father said.

Vegeta stared at the two. "So Vegeta, my son tells me you are in the same school, isn't that nice?" Cold said smirking.

Vegeta just stood there seeing his life flash before his eyes. He calmly nodded and walked as fast as he could to his room. A hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"So Vegeta how is your, *ahem* girlfriend." Freeza said chillingly.

Vegeta looked over his shoulder and grunted. He shrugged the hand off and walked into his room locking it. He paced for several minutes and drank a few sips out of a black bottle before coming up with a solution. He grabbed a bag and stuffed as much clothes in it as he could and grabbed his bottle opening the window. He looked down and saw about a twenty foot drop. He threw his bag out and climbed out.

He stood looked down and then to the side where a gutter pipe was. He jumped and grabbed on sliding the whole way down. He land on the ground and grabbed his bag and walking down the street.

* * *

Fin.

A/N: So whose wish has come true first? That is right first, I'm not hinting anything else. Anyway what will happen next? Well I will tell you a large time jump will happen while a problem occurs that involves EVERYONE. And yes more sadness for some characters that is all I will say for now. And might I add how much I hate stories where the said relationship looks so broken that it will take like ten chapters to fix. While I agree with the theory "the night is darkest just before the dawn" but I mean people come on. We can't have the said couple go through the WHOLE story to fix the problem that happened in the first chapter. Just Sayian. Please review!


	9. Can I Change Your Mind?

A/N: Wow you people are going to make me cry with the reviews i'm getting. I don't know if it is tears of joy or sadness. I know I said repeatidly that I would not make things so broken it will take the WHOLE story to fix and I will keep my word. Just a warning this chapter will make you love me or not, depending if you like the V/B pairing or not. So I will eventually HAVE to up the rating with some of the things that will be placed in further chapters, oh well. Anyway on with this awesomely sad chapter enjoy!

Disclaimer: C1

Can I Change Your Mind?

October,

The next month had passed without anything special. Bulma and Vegeta never spoke anymore and avoided each other to the best of their abilities. Vegeta kept coming to school, when he came to school, with new marks and battle wounds. Them not talking didn't stop Bulma from feeling sorry for him though. Goku anxiously awaited a sign, any sign, of his father's well-being but nothing came. Goku had stopped trying to put on a fake smile and was a walking ghost now, he even started to ignore Chi-Chi. 18 and Krillin had stayed happily together but all the problems around them had kept them from being with each other a lot. Vegeta had to eventually go back home from wherever he was and when he did he instantly regretted it. Vegeta realized he needed to leave permanently, but where would he go?

One fine Tuesday (A/N: HA I hate Tuesdays.:) in chemistry the teacher announced that they would have to work on a project with partners.

"Now look on the bright side," the teacher said. "In between now and the end of the semester you won't have to do any homework." The class cheered at that. "But this counts as 40% of your grade now do a good job. I have posted your partners so come take a look whenever." The teacher said returning to his desk.

The class got up and looked at their partners all save Vegeta who was sleeping at his table. Bulma looked at the paper and scanned for her name. She found it and wanted to scream. Her partner, was Vegeta.

She stomped back to her seat next to Vegeta and banged her head on the table. Vegeta shot up and looked around alertly. Once he realized he was in class still he let out a breath and looked at Bulma next to him who was clearly angry. He looked at her confused then looked away.

Bulma lifted her head up and rubbed the red mark on her forehead looking back at Vegeta. "Alright I know you don't like me but listen up bud, we are partners on a project that counts as a big part of our grade and I want an A so you better help me out."

Vegeta looked back at her not saying anything for a few minutes then closed his eyes and sighed. "I think we need to talk…"

Bulma cut him off. "I think we have talked enough, I don't like this anymore than you do so can we just deal with it without incident." Her voice was cold and hurtful.

Vegeta looked in her eyes and nodded.

* * *

Vegeta walked out of class feeling worse than he did a month ago. He wanted to tell her the truth but he wouldn't let himself. He had let the whole thing with Bulma really get to him, now 18 barely even talked to him ever since that day. 'I guess I shouldn't be complaining I like the silence.' He thought.

He walked down the hall to be stopped by three girls grinning at him. He rolled his eyes. 'Another bad thing to come of that, these damn women won't leave me alone!' He thought to himself.

"Hey Vegeta, where you off to?" Maron asked.

He looked at her questioningly. "Class?"

Her friends giggled at that. "That's so cute, you care about school."

He rolled his eyes again. "Hardly."

Maron walked up to him and poked at his chest. "So Vegeta I know you used to hang around with that Bulma chick, tell me did you break things off with her because she wasn't woman enough?"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her. "What? I don-"

She cut him off and moved within inches of him. "Oh I get it she couldn't handle you. Well I can sure handle you Vegeta, can you handle me?" She said seductively.

"Wha-?"

"Good so I will see you at my party on Friday?"

"Wait I-"

"Awesome I will be waiting for you." She walked off swaying her hips unnecessarily. Vegeta let his jaw hang for a few moments. 'That woman is SO clueless.' He shook his head and started walking when he looked over at Bulma who glared at him angrily.

His eyes went wide. He knew she would take what just happened the wrong way. He was about to walk over to her but he was stopped by the pathetic weakling going over to Bulma and talking to her. He watched as she… smiled? She was smiling at him and talking.

He lowered his head in defeat. He knew she would never let him explain things, they were just too broken now. He turned away and walked to his next class.

* * *

Goku slouched his shoulders as he got home. 'Another day another depressing damned day,' he thought. He opened the door and perked up his head when he didn't smell his Grandpa's cooking. He looked around curiously not seeing his grandpa. He walked into the front room and his hands started shaking. He ran and dropped to his knees in front of his collapsed Grandfather.

"Grandpa?" No response Goku leaned down and listened for a heartbeat. Nothing.

He felt tears coming into his eyes as he tried to do CPR but to no avail. He cried profusely as he ran and dialed 911.

Friday morning.

* * *

Goku hadn't been at school and Chi-Chi told them all that his Grandpa had died. They all felt sorry for Goku and went to his house afterschool on Wednesday and Thursday, even Piccolo went. The funeral was scheduled for next Tuesday and they all would go. Save Vegeta.

Speaking of Vegeta he hadn't shown up to school either, which was normal. Now on Friday he finally came to school and strolled into class late, again. He was walking to his seat when the teacher called him. He avoided Bulma's gaze and turned back around to the teacher.

"What?" He said roughly.

"The superintendent wants to see you."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and went to the office.

When he stepped in he stopped in shock and felt his pulse accelerate. Two cops were standing next to the superintendent. "Vegeta these fine officers have conducted a search of the school and guess what they found in your locker?" The superintendent said looking down on him angrily.

Vegeta looked at all of them before shrugging. "I don't know what?"

The officers pulled out two large bags of white powder. Vegeta felt all the color drain from his face as his eyes widened in fear. He backed away and held his hands up. "Whoa, wait. I know it looks bad but you have got to believe me this isn't mine!" Vegeta cried out as the two officers walked over to him. "You have to believe me! They are on Freeza's father's pay check and the creep probably had it in his own locker and they planted it in mine!" Vegeta clenched his teeth as an officer pulled his arms behind his back and slapped handcuffs on him.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law, you have a right to an attorney…"

Vegeta closed his eyes in defeat. He knew what was happening. He was going back to prison.

* * *

As the bell rang Bulma and 18 walked out of class talking.

"So I was gonna throw like a cheer up party for Goku tomorrow." Bulma said.

18 looked at her. "I don't know if that will be a good idea."

Bulma shook her head. "Come on he is utterly depressed, he won't even talk to Chi-Chi anymore. We have to…" Bulma froze looking down the hall. 18 stopped and looked at her then the direction of her gaze.

Her eyes widened as the two gasped at the sight of Vegeta being escorted by two cops in handcuffs. He looked down at the floor as he walked through the halls of the school with kids mumbling and whispering things about him. When they walked by Bulma Vegeta instantly shot his head up and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry about everything I said I never meant it." He called out as the officers pushed him along as he tried to stop. He looked back at her one last time then looked back at the floor. Bulma could have sworn she saw something glistening fall from his cheek. She looked from him to the other side of the hall at three smirking individuals. They were laughing at Vegeta getting arrested. Bulma narrowed her eyes and followed the cops. Something was up.

She followed them outside with 18 behind her and watched as Vegeta never struggled as he sat inside the back of the cop car and lowered his head in defeat. Bulma could see the sadness in his expression.

"What is up with that?" 18 said standing next to her.

"I don't know but I plan to find out." Bulma said running to her car.

18 stood there stunned. "What is going on?"

* * *

Vegeta sat in the jail cell as he was already booked. He stared at the ground in the cell. He couldn't believe what was happening. He was set up and now going to be punished for something he never did. But the worst thing of all is that he would be sent to prison for the rest of his life without ever telling Bulma how he really felt.

'At least I told her I was sorry.' He thought. He hadn't realized how much he had actually cared for the blue-haired beauty until they avoided each other. He wanted so badly to tell her everything but he couldn't put her in danger like that.

"Not that it matters now." Vegeta said looking around the cell. He looked at the cell adjacent to his and saw an older man who looked to be sleeping. Vegeta adjusted himself to get more comfortable and leaned back against the bars closing his eyes. He didn't want to think anymore, it was driving him crazy at what his mind was telling him. He couldn't take the voices, they were echoing in his skull making him want to pound his head against the concrete floor just to get them to shut up.

He opened his eyes when he heard footsteps. A cop came up to him holding handcuffs. "You have a visitor, we are going to move you to the visitation cell, come on."

Vegeta cursed under his breathe. He knew it was his father, he was probably going to yell at him and disown him. Probably the best thing to come from this. He rolled his eyes and stood up holding out his arms. The cop cuffed him and escorted him to the front of the jailhouse.

He walked into the front area where a desk was with a receptionist sitting at it and a small cell with a bench on the inside and a chair on the outside. The cop took off his cuffs and let him step inside then instructed him to put his hands outside the cell. Vegeta sat calmly on the bench and stuck his wrists out so he could be cuffed. The cop tightened the handcuffs and walked out to the waiting area.

Vegeta looked at his wrists that were chained outside of the cell while he sat on the inside. He half wanted to see his father. Half of him just wanted to be around someone he knew before going back to prison and the other half, well all of him, hated his father. He looked up at the cop who stepped back in and when he stepped aside Vegeta's heart skipped a beat.

It was Bulma smiling sadly at him. He stared at her unable to speak or even breathe. He looked into her cerulean eyes and wanted to die right then, knowing he had seen the most beautiful woman in the world one last time.

The cop interrupted his train of thought. "You have as long as you want miss, just come and get me when you're through or if he is causing problems."

She turned back to him and smiled. "Thank you." And with that the officer motioned to the receptionist to leave the room. Leaving the two teenagers with privacy.

Bulma looked back at Vegeta who hadn't torn his gaze from her. She smiled at him again and sat down inches away from his hands. She tucked some hair that got into her eyes behind her ear.

"I guess there is a lot to talk about." She said after a few seconds of silence.

He looked into her eyes then at the wall behind her. "I am sorry for what I said to you, if you give me a chance I can explain."

Her eyes narrowed. "Well you never wanted to talk why start now?"

He looked at her and let out an uneasy laugh. "Well if you haven't noticed the situation has changed." He said raising his shackled hands. "And I don't want something to happen to you while I'm gone." He got serious after that last statement.

Bulma's gaze softened after he said that. "Why would something happen to me?"

He looked back into her eyes. "Because they know I care about you." Bulma looked at him with sadness in her eyes. He looked back at the ground and took a deep breath. "They know that I like you."

She looked at him confused. Her mind was working overtime to try and process what he had said. 'Did he just say he likes me?' She thought. She mentally shook her thoughts and got back to the problem. "Vegeta who would try and do something?"

Vegeta looked over to the left averting his eyes. "The people my father knows… they have made my life a living hell and they wouldn't think twice about hurting you."

"I'm sorry if I do not understand your cryptic statements but how do they know about, uh well ummm…"

"Us?" Vegeta finished her sentence looking back at her now. Bulma gave him an uneasy smile and nodded. "They saw us the day of the dance, or more specifically you hugging me. These guys don't know anything about mercy or compassion and would go through great lengths to make sure I suffer."

Bulma slowly nodded and she caught on pretty fast now. "So you're saying they did this to you."

Vegeta just looked her in the eyes. He then glanced over her shoulder and saw no one there. "Yeah they pinned it on me. No doubt they can get away with it. I can say the truth and no one would believe a seventeen year old with an arrest record."

"You have been arrested before?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta smirked and looked down at the floor. "Yeah, convicted of aggravated assault in eighth grade. Sentenced two months in prison another four on parole." He looked back up at her and felt realization and memories coming back. "I don't want to go back to prison." He all but whispered.

Bulma bit her lip and grabbed his hands. "Vegeta let me help you."

He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. "How can you help?"

Bulma smirked. "Hello, richest girl in the world? How about the best lawyer money can offer?"

Vegeta looked at her, surprised. "Why? Why would you help me? I don't deserve this, I have been nothing but cruel to you. I deserve to spend the rest of my miserable life in prison." He lowered his head closing his eyes. A tear made its way down his cheek. He didn't deserve her kindness or anything else she had to offer.

He was surprised when he felt her soft touch on his cheek. She wiped away the tear and gently brought his head back up. He looked into her eyes which were filled with tears of her own.

"Vegeta you don't get it. You don't deserve this," she gestured to the cell he was in. "You don't deserve to be treated like this. You deserve a better life."

He looked into her eyes. He felt calm, at peace. "You remind me of my mother."

She giggled a little at that. He smiled at the sound of her giggling. "You mother sounded like a wonderful woman. What happened to her? Why isn't she with you to help you out of all this?"

His smile disappeared. He looked at her with a sad painful gaze. "She… she uh," he felt his breathing become sharper and shorter. He felt tears filling up his eyes. He looked away and sighed loudly. He looked back at her. "She died when I was six." There he said it. For the first time in his life he told someone what happened to his mother. The only woman, only person, in his life that he had ever loved.

Bulma looked at him sadly. She still held his hand and returned her other hand to his cheek. "Vegeta I am so sorry I didn't mean to-"

He stopped her. "It's fine, I have never told anyone that. It feels a bit better to tell someone." He loved the tender touch of her hands. He leaned more into her hand not wanting her to leave.

"So that is why you are, well…"

He smirked. "Violent? A so-called bad boy? Yeah, I guess." She dropped her hand and reached into her purse.

"Here I swiped this from the guard." She pulled out something Vegeta knew all too well. It was the photo he cherished so much. She reached into the cell and placed it into his pocket. "I hope it will make you feel a bit better."

He smiled a genuine smile. "You being here is making it better." Bulma blushed at that and looked over to the side.

"Well I'm glad." She looked back at him. "How were things when you were with your mom?"

He smiled a bit more and told her stories of how she would be with him all the time of every day when he was little. And how she used to take him to the park and the lake and when she taught him how to swim. He told her how she homeschooled him in kindergarten and first grade because he was a very shy little kid. He talked for almost an hour about his mom then when he finished things were a little better. But they were still stuck with the problem of him going to prison.

Bulma had enjoyed seeing Vegeta actually smile. He smiled the whole time he told her about his mom enjoying the memories of her. She knew he missed her so much, she probably was the only thing he had in his life then when she died he just fell apart. Bulma felt so bad for him, she knew she had to restore that hope in life he once had.

"What was her name?" Bulma asked when he was done with his stories.

His smile went away and he looked at her with an expressionless gaze. "Vanessa."

She smiled at the name of his mother. "That's a beautiful name, is that why she named you Vegeta? Same initials?"

His usual scowl returned to his facial features. "No, and yes. I was named after my father, but my mom liked it cause we all had V's so I don't really mind." He said shrugging.

He then looked down and realized she had been holding his hands the whole time. Bulma followed his gaze and blushed wildly. She pulled away. "Sorry," she said.

Vegeta looked back up at her. "I didn't have a problem with it." He said honestly.

She smiled and looked at the floor. "Vegeta we have to fix this."

He looked at her confused. "Fix what?"

She looked back up at him and raised an eyebrow before holding up his shackled wrists. "Oh yeah, this." He said chuckling a little.

"Seriously, you forgot you are in jail?" She said folding her arms.

He shrugged. "I guess it just kinda slipped my mind."

She rolled her eyes. "Vegeta if you let me I can get you out of here." She said getting serious again.

He looked at her eyes thinking for a moment. "You truly care about me?" It wasn't so much of a question to her as more of him thinking out loud.

Bulma blushed a little. She couldn't deny it, she liked him so much. Not just because he was the hottest guy in school but because she had cared about him somewhere along the line. And there was no way she could deny that he cared for her.

"Vegeta I care about you as much if not more than you care about me." She said unknowingly holding his hands again.

He slowly nodded and thought for another moment. "I don't have anything to give you…"

Bulma cut him off. "I don't care about that. Helping you is all that matters to me."

He looked into her eyes. "Alright fine, but give me your word that you will not go anywhere by yourself. And if at all possible be around Kakarot as much as possible. Freeza doesn't like him. And if you can don't say you are helping me, I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you." He lifted his arms up and brushed away a strand of blue hair that got into her face.

She smiled and nodded. She then smirked evilly. "You know we are going to have to talk about the Maron situation."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "That idiot woman didn't even let me tell her 'no' before she sprung all the nonsense on me. There is nothing between us, however you and the weakling is a different story." He said making her seem like the bad guy now.

She waved her hand in the air. "Oh please I only did that to make you jealous."

He frowned at her. "Well it worked, happy?"

She smirked again. "Overjoyed."

He couldn't help but to let out a small laugh. "Damn women, never could understand them."

"And you won't have to, just understand me." She said smiling tenderly.

Vegeta felt something inside him come to life. An old feeling once forgotten. Genuine happiness, he was happy around the woman.

She held his hands once more. "Now to get you out of here I have to leave, now you're going to have to trust me that I can handle myself."

Vegeta wanted to protest but he knew better. "Fine, just don't trust anyone and stay around people you know, things could get ugly before I get out."

She smiled and nodded. She squeezed his hands and slowly got up to leave. He stood up and watched her turn to leave. A few feet from the door she stopped and turned back to him.

"That's why you said those things so that they would know you didn't care for me, when you really did?" She asked.

Vegeta smiled a little. "Yeah, I didn't want anything to happen to you."

She smiled again. "Thank you." And with that she left.

Vegeta couldn't help but smile. In what seemed like the worst moment in his life, one visit from the beautiful woman later, it was the best moment in his life. For the first time since he was six he couldn't wait for the next day to come.

Bulma walked out with her head held high. She couldn't believe what had happened. At the beginning of the day her and Vegeta weren't even on speaking terms and now they were basically boyfriend/girlfriend. Well, besides the part where he is still in jail. 'Oh well,' she thought. 'I can get this all cleaned up after a few phone calls.' She walked over to her car with a huge smile on her face. She looked at her car and saw 18 sleeping in the passenger seat with the window rolled down.

'Whoops forgot she was out here.' Bulma walked to the driver side opened the door and got in. When she shut the door 18 woke up and looked at her. "Well it is about damn time." 18 said rubbing her eyes. "What did you do? Talk about the meaning of life?"

Bulma rolled her eyes and started the car. "We might as well have. But to make a long story short, he is going to let me get him out of there."

18 looked at her confused. "How? You heard what they said, Vegeta was caught red handed with drugs there is no way you can get him out."

Bulma pulled out of the police station and started driving home. "He says he was set up and I believe him."

18 looked at her for a moment. "HE said he was set up? I don't buy it."

"Look there is this kid he knows through some bad ways and he thinks that he set Vegeta up."

18 studied her friend. "Would this kid happen to be named Freeza?"

Bulma looked at her shocked. "What? I mean yeah but how do you…"

"Long story, alright I believe it now, so how do you plan on getting him out of this?"

"Well I am the richest girl in the world, I just have to make a few calls."

"Riiiiiiiight, well if you need any help I am in."

* * *

Saturday,

Vegeta sat in his cell waiting patiently for the blue-haired beauty to return. He had heard that his trial hearing date was pushed back to October 12, next Thursday. Then after that he would be placed in prison but not in the system. The actual trial date would be October 26. That didn't matter.

He stared at the window from his cell waiting for someone he didn't want, to arrive. The station had called his father to come by so Vegeta just wanted to get it over with. He didn't know what to expect from his father so he thought he would just play it cool and see how his father would react.

He heard the door open and the guard step into the jail room. He walked up to Vegeta and tapped the bar with handcuffs. "Your dad is here." The guard said.

Vegeta sighed and stood up as the cell door opened. He held out his wrists again as the guard cuffed him and escorted him to the visitor cell. "You know kid, you are a lot calmer than other kids put into this situation which tells me one of two things. A: you are innocent or, which is very unlikely, B: you have accepted the fact you are going to jail for a very long time."

Vegeta looked back at the guard then kept walking. "Yeah keeping your mouth shut, you are pretty smart for a kid." Vegeta growled a little. He hated being called a kid when he was arrested like a grown man. But there was nothing he could do, the evidence was too strong against him. All he could do was keep his head down and wait until this was over.

The guard took off the cuffs and put him into the visitor cell. Vegeta placed his wrists outside the bars and the guard cuffed him. The guard walked into the other room to get his father.

Vegeta glared at the door waiting for the moment he wished would never come. He wasn't nervous or scared his father couldn't do anything. It was when he got out that he was afraid about. How was he going to explain to him that he got a rich girl to get him out of prison? He decided he had a while to come up with something and looked up at the door as his father entered.

His father glared at him then nodded to the guard who left the room leaving to two. His father walked in and sat in the chair in front of the cell. His father smirked at him then pulled out a bottle of whiskey.

Vegeta uncontrollably salivated at the sight. He hadn't gotten a drink in days and his head was starting to hurt from all the voices nagging at him. He knew he should stop but he couldn't, he needed it to keep sane.

His father opened it up and took a sip before putting it in Vegeta's hands. "I figured you would go crazy unless you had a drink." His father said as Vegeta leaned forward and angled the bottle to get a drink.

His father was the one that got him addicted. Ever since after his father took custody of him again Vegeta had been uncontrollable and always angry. So his father gave him alcohol to calm him down. And now, four years later, he had needed it just to keep from losing it. It was the only thing his father was sympathetic about; he had gotten him new bottles weekly. In truth his father got it to make sure his control of Vegeta wouldn't slip.

Vegeta gulped a few sips before lowering the bottle and wiping a drop from his chin with his shoulder. "Why are you here?" Vegeta asked glaring at him.

"The cops called me son, they said you would be going away for a long time."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "That's the rumor." He took another sip and continued to glare at him.

His father looked over his shoulder then continued. "Look uh, just between you and me did you really have that in your locker?"

Vegeta was surprised by the question. He didn't know how to answer it. "Why does it matter?"

"It matters to me, I know you probably hate me and I never gave you a reason to trust me but I need to know." His father said softening his expression.

Vegeta studied him for a moment. "No," and he took another sip.

His father sighed and shook his head. "What did you do to piss him off this time?"

Vegeta scowled at him. "I haven't done anything to him since the day you told me not to, he just does this shit for fun. Probably had his dad pay off the cops."

His father grabbed his hands and the bottle preventing him from taking another drink. "What exactly happened?"

Vegeta looked at him confused. 'Why does he care,' he thought. "The cops searched the lockers with a dog like they always do. Freeza probably had it in his locker so the cops, being on his father's paycheck, just pretended like they found it from my locker." He ripped his hands out of his father's grasp and took a few more gulps before giving it back to him.

His father took it back and put it in his jacket. "Look son, I know you always tried to stay out of the business and I know Freeza may pick on you…"

"Pick on me? He beats me within an inch of my life every week. It's all just for his amusement."

His father glared angrily at him. "Don't interrupt me! Now as I was saying, when you do go to prison do you think you can smuggle some in for me for some cash? I will give you a cut when you get out."

Vegeta couldn't believe what his father was saying. After all the protesting and resisting of the drug business he asked him once more to help him. Vegeta looked away from him. "Get out." Vegeta spat at him.

"Now son listen to me!"

"GET OUT!" The guard stepped in after hearing that.

"Is everything alright Mr. Vegeta?"

"Fine." They both said at the same time. The guard nodded and walked back out. His father stood up and sighed. "That is your only option to make something of yourself Vegeta. You will no longer be able to go to precious school to try and be somebody. So why not get started early. Think about it." His father turned to leave then stopped and walked back over to him.

"I almost forgot," he said reaching into his jacket. He pulled out Vegeta's flask and put it in Vegeta's pocket. "You might not want to use it all in one night, you are going to be here for a while after all." Vegeta just kept glaring at him as his father smirked and left.

* * *

Tuesday afternoon

Goku stood in front of his grandfather's casket. The ceremony was over an hour ago and everyone had left. Even Chi-Chi. He had almost completely pushed her away over the past week. He couldn't take it anymore. He was alone. His father was all but dead and now his grandpa had died too. He stood there staring at the casket. He wanted to fall down and cry, but he couldn't. He didn't want to think about how pathetic he had gotten over the past month.

He just wanted to go far away and work on his Martial Arts forever. He even considered getting into a fight with Vegeta but he was in prison. He felt two streams of tears fall down his cheeks as he stood there.

He quickly wiped them away not wanting to let them continuously keep flooding from his eyes. He could feel it all fall down on him. The loneliness he had been ignoring for the past couple days was starting to sink in. He didn't want it to but he couldn't push back the feeling any longer. He felt weak and pathetic. He tried to fight it but it was no use the feeling hit him ten times stronger. He covered his face with his hands and sobbed.

He cried for what felt like an hour. He stopped when he felt someone watching him. He slowly dropped his hands and looked up across the cemetery. He almost jumped in the air when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He quickly spun around and felt his knees became weak.

"It is okay to cry son." His father said smiling sympathetically at Goku. Goku blinked several times making sure his eyes weren't betraying him.

Sure enough it was his father. He was dressed in his officers uniform with his hat tucked under his left arm.

"D-dad?" Goku said staring disbelievingly.

Bardock slowly nodded. "Yes son I'm here it is okay." His father held out his arm and Goku embraced him. He cried into his chest letting it all out. "It is okay, I am back and I won't leave you again."

Goku held onto his father for dear life like if he were to let go he would lose him. Bardock closed his eyes and took it all in. He was back and with his son. 'Finally,' he thought.

"Dad when did you get back?" Goku said backing away to look him in the eyes.

"This morning, I am sorry about your grandpa, I am truly going to miss him." He took a step forward and put a hand on Goku's shoulder. "I am sorry about doing this to you but I am back and I am not leaving anymore."

Goku sniffed a little and nodded looking at the ground. "Now let's go home son."

* * *

Tuesday morning

Piccolo watched three kids very carefully as they joked and laughed. He was supposed to be in class but so were they. He stood around the corner in the hall just out of sight range from the three. But he could hear everything they were saying.

"So Vegeta is going to be gone for good now?" One said.

"Yes, it is too bad I was actually starting to like beating him up." The leader said. They all three started laughing at that.

"My father is going to have a talk with the cops though so we could get the stuff back and still make the sale." The leader continued.

"Do we still need another guy to come?" The other asked.

"Yes now find someone who would be interested in making some cash without asking questions and keep it quiet!" The leader commanded the other two.

Piccolo smirked at this then walked away.

* * *

Fin.

A/N: What will Piccolo do? Can Goku fix his relationship? What is Bulma going to do about Vegeta? Will she need 18's help? And what about Vegeta rotting in jail? Will Vegeta and Bulma get together or will he rot in prison for a few years? All these answers and more in the next chapter. What do you think? Please review I promise to read them all like you read my story. Oh and yes I was going to go with the name Vanessa for Vegeta's mom because it was a good name and I wanted it to start with a V. So did I tell you? I promised I wouldn't make things TOO bad I just wanted you on the edge of your seat until this chapter. Besides, anyone going to prison would make them open up. Just Sayian.


	10. Someone to Lose

A/N: I thank you again for all the positive reviews. Just a heads up I like to write cryptic, meaning you don't know what's really going on until I explain it. So just be ready for some unexpected twists. On to the most anticipated chapter so far, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: C1

Someone to Lose

Wednesday Morning

The halls of school were filled with kids as they went through their early morning routine. Small talk and rumors fluctuated as the kids gossiped about the latest news. However most of it revolved around the boy who wasn't there.

Vegeta was almost the subject of everyone's discussion. All the girls talked about how hot and cool he was for getting arrested and thought of fantasies of being with him alone in a jail cell. The guys talked about how stupid he was and he deserved to go to prison. But one group talked about neither, instead they had other ideas.

"So the big day is tomorrow." 18 said standing next to Bulma's locker. Bulma was getting the books she needed for class.

"It is just a trail hearing not the actual trial, but unfortunately he goes to prison after tomorrow." Bulma said shutting her locker.

Chi-Chi standing with the two decided to get in the conversation. "I thought he was in prison."

Bulma shook her head. "No he is in jail, there is a difference."

18 folded her arms. "What difference is that?"

"Look I am not saying that jail is better than prison, but jail is better than prison." Bulma said confusing the two. She rolled her eyes and continued. "Jail is where you go when you are arrested, you stay there until the judge convicts you and sends you to prison. Prison is where all the criminals are and it is worse."

The two nodded. Not that they understood but because they were confused as hell. "So, how long until his real trial?" Chic-Chi asked.

"Two weeks after tomorrow." Bulma said walking with the two down the hall. "But I think his lawyer will get a sooner date. After all I did get him the best." Bulma said braggingly.

18 rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to say something when she was interrupted by another voice.

"Get who the best?" A voice said behind them. The three girls spun around to see Freeza smirking at them. "And the best what?"

Bulma narrowed her eyes at him. "Why are you interrupting our conversation?"

He chuckled a little and took a step towards her. "I am just asking a simple question."

Bulma glared at him refusing to back down. "Well if you must know I got my BOYFRIEND Yamcha the best tutor money can buy." She spun on her heel and turned around walking off. "No use in him being a great football player if he can't keep his grades up." She scoffed and walked away with her head held high. 18 and Chi-Chi followed not saying a word.

Freeza's smirk disappeared. Two figures came up behind him. "Forget looking for another recruit. Keep your eyes on her."

Piccolo was watching the whole thing from across the hall. He watched as the two followed the girls and the leader stood there watching. Piccolo folded his arms and thought for a moment. 'Now things are getting interesting,' he thought. 'The girl was smart and didn't give anything away, but the creep didn't buy it. Too bad.'

He turned his head and saw Goku show up to school for the first time in a week. He smirked as his plan took an unexpected turn.

* * *

Goku sat in class and received a number of weird look and glares. He had returned to his overly happy self with a smile always on his face. He couldn't help it if he was naïve and clueless, that is just the type of person he was. As hard as he tried, though, he could not pay attention in class. All this stuff was boring and made him want to fall asleep.

He came back to school as if nothing happened and he didn't hear the full details of the past week so everything was all new to him. He took a second and looked around the room seeing a number of eyes staring at him. 'Man,' he thought. 'You leave for a week and they act like you were dead.' He shrugged and looked back at the front of the room.

After a minute he realized one set of eyes weren't looking at him. He turned back around and saw Chi-Chi looking angrily at her book obviously ignoring him. 'What's that about?' He thought confused.

"Mr. Son, I realized you have been gone for a week but do you think you can keep your eyes on your own work." The teacher scolded him.

Goku turned around quickly. "Yes ma'am." He said looking back down at his book. He thought it would be best to talk to Chi-Chi after class. After all he hadn't talked to her in quite some time. And after being friends with Bulma for a long time he knew how girls got when they weren't getting attention.

After class Goku waited by the door for Chi-Chi to come out. When she did he stepped in front of her with his famous Son grin.

"Hey Chi, long time no," she started to walk away from him. "See…?" His grin disappeared and he stood there scratching his head. He then ran to catch up with her. "Hey Chi-Chi wait up."

She stopped and turned around glaring at him. "What Goku?"

He held his hands up. "Whoa what is wrong? Is it because I wasn't paying attention to you?" He asked innocently.

Chi-Chi shook her head and turned to leave only to be stopped by Goku in her way. "Whoa Chi, come on. I'm sorry okay. Look I got you this." He pulled out a large chocolate bar from his pocket. "Here I know Bulma used to love this whenever she got mad at me." He handed it with a big grin on his face.

The grin disappeared when she snapped the candy bar in half. "Well you could open it then break it apart but that works too." He said staring at the crumbled candy in her hand. She dropped it then turned and left.

Goku cocked his head at her walking away then back at the candy bar. "AHH, five second rule!" He said quickly picking up the chocolate. He looked back over at where Chi-Chi walked away and started eating the chocolate. "I guess she doesn't like chocolate." He said shrugging and walking over to his locker.

He kept eating the chocolate and stepped in front of his locker. He was about to open it when a familiar shadow cast itself on his locker. He turned around finishing up the candy and smiled. "Oh hey Piccolo." He greeted his friend.

Piccolo smirked at him. "Goku, nice of you to show up."

"Huh? Oh ya well I had a rough week but that is all fixed now. So what's up?"

Piccolo looked from side to side. "What have you heard about Vegeta?"

"That he got arrested for something. I don't know I haven't talked to anyone since I got back."

Piccolo rolled his eyes and turned to leave but looked back at Goku. "Lunch time meet me in the library, we have things to discuss."

Goku watched Piccolo leave and scratched his head. This day just kept getting weirder and weirder. 'What is going on?'

* * *

Later that day.

Bulma decided to see Vegeta again before his trial. She wanted to see him more often but he didn't want her to be under any suspicion. He had used his one phone call to call her earlier that week.

* * *

_Flashback (A/N: I hate putting that.:) Sunday morning._

_Bulma sat on the couch reading the newspaper. She never did read the newspaper but one article had caught her interest. It was about Vegeta._

_HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT BUSTED FOR TWO POUNDS OF COCAINE_

_The article read. Of course it stated how the evidence against him was overwhelming and he would be going to prison for sure but something further down caught her interest._

_THE STUDENT: VEGETA, HAS A HISTROY OF TROUBLE WITH THE POLICE. HE WAS MOVED FROM TWELVE DIFFERENT FOSTER PARENTS DURING THE AGES OF 7 TO 13. AFTERWARD HE WAS REPEATIDLY SUSPENDED FROM SCHOOL FOR GETTING INTO FIGHTS. HE WAS EVEN SENTENCED TO PRISON WHEN HE WAS FOURTEEN FOR BEATING UP HIS TEACHER IN THE MIDDLE OF CLASS. HIS OWN FATHER MADE A STATEMENT ON HIS VIOLENT BEHAVIOR._

_MR. VEGETA SENIOR: "MY SON WAS ALWAYS VOILENT AFTER THE PASSING OF HIS MOTHER. IT HAD IMPACTED HIM GREATLY AND SPUN HIM OUT OF CONTROL. HE EVEN BEAT HIMSELF WHEN HE WOULD GET HOME. I HAD A HARD TIME OF CONTROLLING HIM SOMETIMES AND NOW SEEING HIM GETTING ARRESTED FOR DRUGS JUST CONFIRMS MY SUSPICIONS."_

_Bulma didn't want to read anymore. The paper basically praised his father while saying that Vegeta was a bad kid. She crumpled it up and threw it across the room. She was about to turn on the television when the phone rang. She picked it up and answered it._

"_Briefs residence."_

"_Bulma?"_

_Bulma sat up in shock. "Vegeta?"_

"_Yeah, I am using my one phone call."_

"_Well you didn't have to I was going to come by and see you later today."_

"_No that is why I called, I don't think it would be a good idea."_

_Bulma felt a slight pain of sadness. "You don't want to see me?"_

_She heard him sigh on the other line. "No I do that's why I don't want you to come down here."_

"_I don't follow."_

"_Look I don't want anyone getting suspicious if you come and see me more than once."_

_She rolled her eyes. "Vegeta what did I say? I can take care of myself."_

"_I know but please just trust me on this. Only come and see me once in a while, it will eliminate any suspicion of you helping me if it is like once a week or something."_

_Bulma sighed. She wanted to put up a fight but she knew in the end he was right. "Alright fine I will only see you once a week, and hopefully that won't be for too long. I got you the best lawyer I could find and he said he could get you out of this but it will take some time."_

"_As long as I get out I don't care how long it takes. Thank you."_

_She smiled at hearing him saying thank you. It was a rarity and she thought she should savor the moment. "So how are you doing?"_

_She heard a sound like he put down the phone for a second to think. "I'm fine, don't worry about me."_

"_You know that is impossible." She said smirking._

"_Yeah I suppose."_

_There was a brief pause before she continued. "I will come and see you Wednesday okay?"_

"_That is fine."_

_She hesitated before going on. "I miss you Vegeta."_

_She heard the sound of him putting down the phone again. This time he didn't pick it up as quickly. When she almost regretted what she said she heard him speak again._

"_Yeah I miss you too."_

_She smiled a little and was about to say something when she heard talking in the background._

"_Okay, sorry but my time is up."_

_She let out an uneasy sigh. "Okay I will see you Wednesday."_

"_Okay, bye."_

"_Bye."_

* * *

Bulma smiled back at the phone conversation. She had enjoyed it and liked that he actually use his one phone call to make sure that she stayed safe. She walked into the building and walked up to the front desk.

"Can I help you miss?" The lady at the desk said.

"Yes I'm here to see someone."

"Okay have you been here before?"

"Yes, I was here Friday."

The lady stood up and pointed at a clipboard. "Okay just sign in, who are you here to see?"

Bulma signed in on the clipboard talking to the receptionist. "Vegeta."

"And may I ask who is here to see him?"

"Bulma Briefs."

"Oh miss Briefs I didn't recognize you, yes just one minute." The lady quickly rushed to the back room.

Bulma smirked and stood there waiting. They did the same thing last time she was here. All she had to do was drop her name and they gave her everything she wanted. 'One of the positives of being the richest girl in the world,' she thought.

She watched as the receptionist came back in. "Wait one moment while the guard brings him out."

Vegeta sat staring at the wall like he had done the past few days. He hadn't realized how boring solitude was. Even though he had always enjoyed it he never realized how much he liked it when someone burst his bubble by breaking his solitude previously. 'Especially the woman,' he thought smirking. She was being so kind and caring through all this. She had even gone out of her way to get him a lawyer. 'Thank you mom,' he thought. 'I promise I will try my best to not screw this up, this time.'

It was amazing how much Bulma reminded him of his mother. They were both smart, beautiful, innocent and so much more. But there was something different that he felt for Bulma. It was obvious he was attracted to her, after all she was beautiful and hot even. He couldn't wait to get out of this mess and hold her for the first time. He shook his head out of those thoughts and let reality sink in.

'What would someone like her want with someone like me?' He thought to himself. 'She is perfect and I am nothing but a broken mess.' He remembered back to his mom who cared for him and his father so much even though they were both not worthy of her kindness. 'Maybe Angels do exist.' He thought.

But whatever the reason he knew that history would NOT repeat itself. He would not be the man his father was and throw her kindness to the side like it didn't matter to him. He would try his hardest to return her feelings but it wouldn't be easy for him. This was the first time in eleven years he had actually felt happy being around someone. He shook his head. 'This might take some time.'

He looked up at the guard approaching his cell. "You have a visitor." Vegeta stood up and held out his wrists as the guard opened his cell and cuffed him. He put him back into the visitor's cell and Vegeta sat down. He watched as the guard left and Bulma walked in.

His heartbeat quickened and he felt his breathing become shallow. 'What is going on with me?' He thought. He looked up at her as she sat down and smiled at him.

"Hey Vegeta, how have you been?" She asked sweetly.

He held up his shackled wrists and smirked. "Been better."

She giggled a little. "Yeah I know, but seriously you think this is worse than what your life was before?"

He frowned and looked away. "You don't know the half of it."

She grabbed his hand smiling kindly. "I would if you told me."

He looked back at her and found himself getting lost in her eyes. Seeing her again reminded him how much he truly liked her. Yes Vegeta likes her, a lot in fact. He has had plenty of time to think about it after all.

"There is another time for crying over my pitiful life." He said not wanting to continue.

She folded her arms and glared at him. "Vegeta stop that, your life isn't pitiful. Now stop trying to act so tough and just let it out."

Vegeta mirrored her glare. He didn't want to go any deeper into this. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I care about you and what has happened to you." She took a look at the bars surrounding him. "And what IS happening to you."

He continued to glare at her. "Trust me it is best if you don't know."

She softened her glare. "Why? What is so painful you can't tell me?"

Vegeta dropped his head and took in a deep breath. "I won't think any less of you for it. You can tell me anything."

He slowly raised his head and looked back at her. "My father…" Vegeta didn't want to tell her but something was forcing him to do it. 'Mom,' he thought. "My father beats me, daily. Along with that little bitch Freeza. I have tried to escape all this but unfortunately I am stuck in this." He didn't realize that tears had started to fill his eyes. He blinked them away and continued, not looking at Bulma. "My father is in the drug business with his father. But Freeza's father has more power, so Freeza can do anything he wants with me and I can't fight back." He returned his gaze to the ground. "I hate my life." He whispered.

Bulma had put a hand over her mouth and gasped after hearing this. It wasn't bad enough that his mother had died but he also had to deal with all this? 'How could he keep going?' She thought to herself. She felt liquid coming down her cheeks after hearing his confession. She opened her mouth to say something but he spoke before her.

"So if I get out of this unscathed I will have hell to pay for it." He admitted. Bulma didn't need to ask why to know. If Freeza had set him up knowing that he would for sure go to prison, then what would happen if he got out of this?

"Vegeta I…" She began but words failed her.

"I don't want to go back to that." He admitted. Sadly, he had to admit going to jail was the best thing that ever happened to him. He laughed uneasily at that and hit his head on the bars. "You know your life is sad when you are happier to be in jail than at home."

Bulma reached up slowly and gently touched his cheek. She brought his gaze back to her. "Vegeta, I know I don't have much to offer but I can make things better for you."

He looked into her tear filled eyes. "All I want is your kindness that is all I will ever need." Bulma smiled when he said that. 'This boy is so different,' she thought.

"Then you got it." They both smiled and shared a moment of silence. "So I talked to your lawyer and he said he can get you off with a low set bail, but you will be under house arrest."

Vegeta shook his head. "Great. When is the trial date?"

"Well the judge will decide that tomorrow."

Vegeta cringed at that. "I hate judges."

She nodded. "I bet you do."

"Okay so if everything goes according to plan what will happen?"

"Best case scenario? You get off clean with nothing on your record. And you get to go back to school."

Vegeta rolled his eyes at the last part. "And what of the worst?"

Bulma took a deep breath. "You get kicked out of school and you are on parole." Vegeta nodded and dropped his head. "But hey you won't go to prison no matter what."

Vegeta shrugged and looked back up at her. "Thank you for doing this. I can never pay you back…"

Bulma shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I already said I care too much about you to see this happen to you."

He smiled and looked at the clock behind her. "You should probably go."

Bulma looked off to the side. "Yeah, I know." She looked back at him. "You going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine; just take care of yourself until I get out okay?" He said bringing his hands up and pushing a few strands of her blue hair back. She blushed at feeling his touch on her cheek. She looked into his eyes and time seemed to stop. They sat there staring at each other for what seemed like forever until Vegeta tore his gaze away.

"I will see you tomorrow I guess." He said looking off to the side. Bulma smiled and stood up and leaned up to the bars. Thankfully he had placed his cheek on the bars so she could reach in and kiss him on the cheek. She smiled turned and left, satisfied with the look on his face.

Vegeta sat there with his mouth slightly open after she left. He felt all the blood in his body rush to his face. He couldn't believe how that woman made him feel like a little kid with his first crush.

Bulma couldn't get rid of her smile on the way to her car. It was now dark and she walked into the parking lot and over to her car. She lifted her keys to unlock her car when a chilling voice behind her made her blood ran cold.

"Well what are you doing here? Visiting Vegeta?"

* * *

Earlier that day

"You want me to do WHAT?!" Goku yelled, as him and Piccolo talked behind a bookcase.

Piccolo slapped the back of Goku's head. "Shut up! This needs to be only between me and you."

"Okay but I don't get what joining Freeza's crew is going to do." Goku said rubbing the back of his head.

Piccolo shook his head. "Look I would do it myself but after tonight I doubt they would take me. And you, from what I heard he is actually afraid of you."

Goku tilted his head. "Freeza is afraid of me? Why? Probably because my father is in the government." Goku kinda rambled on.

Piccolo rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure, whatever. But do this and don't screw up, got it?"

Goku shrugged and nodded. "Alright Piccolo I'm in let's do this."

* * *

Back to that night

Bulma spun around indecently dropping her keys. She looked up at the two guys that always followed Freeza around. She felt a large lump in her throat as she stared at them panicking.

The two started to laugh at her reaction. "Well it looks like we caught you by surprise." Dodoria said smirking.

"Yes it was really smart of you hiding the assistance you were giving Vegeta but I think he would have found out eventually." Zarbon said as they walked towards her. "It's too bad, you really were a hot one. I guess I can't blame Vegeta in his taste of women."

They stood two feet from her smirking. Bulma looked on the ground frantically for her keys. It was too dark and she couldn't find them. She looked back up and gulped. "Vegeta…" She whispered.

Vegeta sat in his cell staring at the very familiar wall when something pulled at his mind. He looked from side to side and saw the other people in their cells sleeping. He shrugged and laid down looking up at the ceiling.

He started to close his eyes when something spoke in his head. 'Go to the window.' He sat up and looked around. He thought he was going insane and went for the flask in his pocket. He stopped when he thought for a moment. 'The window?' He stood up and walked over to the window in his cell. He could barely see out into the parking lot.

His eyes widened as he saw Zarbon and Dodoria standing in front of Bulma. "No," he whispered. His blood boiled inside of him. His grip tightened on the bars covering the window. He was starting to see red thinking something was going to happen to her. "No!" He said louder.

He tried to pull the bars with all his strength but it was no use. They wouldn't budge. "NO!" He screamed in pure rage and anger. He punched the wall with all his might and the brick wall was no match for his rage. He punched a hole right through the six inch thick brick wall. But it still wasn't enough he couldn't get out.

Bulma could have sworn she heard Vegeta yelling but she was too busy worrying about her own life to notice it. She held her hands up and closed her eyes. But nothing ever came. Instead she opened her eyes after the sound of fight happened in front of her.

There stood Piccolo strangling Zarbon while he had his left foot on top of an unconscious Dodoria. Piccolo stared deathly at the man in his hands and slowly started to squeeze. "Now listen before I knock you out too. You will never speak of this night, or of the woman's assistance of Vegeta. You will crawl back to your "boss" and say that she has nothing to do with this. Got it?"

Even though his windpipe was getting crushed Zarbon still managed to choke out words. "Do you know who we work for?"

Piccolo smirked. "Yeah but do you? Do you think he would care if something happened to you? Like if you went to prison for trying to assault this girl? Or if somehow evidence was planted on you and someone called the cops." Piccolo saw the realization in his eyes and smirked with satisfaction. "I thought so." He released Zarbon and let him drop to the floor. "This night never happened got it?"

Zarbon held onto his neck and looked up at Piccolo. After he nodded Piccolo kicked him in the head knocking the lights out. Piccolo looked up at Bulma.

"You too, this never happened. Just keep helping Vegeta, and let Goku know when the trial date is other than that, don't talk to him until that date understand?"

Bulma was shocked and confused. "Wait what is going on? Why are you helping me? Why are you helping him?" She gestured over to the jailhouse.

Piccolo rolled his eyes and turned around. "I will take that as a yes. And as to why I am helping him, school is boring as hell. I gotta have some fun once in a while." And with that he left an awestruck Bulma.

* * *

Vegeta watched Piccolo walk away and Bulma leave with a relieved look on his face. He walked away from the window and sat back down. He thought why was Piccolo going to help him? And what did this have to do with Goku? Many questions that needed answers.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the photo of his mom. He stared at it for several minutes thinking about the past week. He smiled looking at her. He could never measure the amount of love he had for his mother. The memories of her were the only thing he held dear in life. That is until he met Bulma. Seeing her on the first day of school was like the first time he was awake since his mother passed away. She was the only thing he saw in that hallway on the first day. He remembered freezing when she walked by him then helping her with her books when she fell she seemed to be stunned by him too.

He felt a touch of happiness flow through him as he remembered the woman. Just like when he thought of his mother thinking of Bulma made him smile. When he would get out of here he was not going to screw this up.

* * *

Fin.

A/N: So how do you think it is going? Well writing this chapter was not easy. And besides it is going to be fun to write the Bulma/Vegeta relationship now. That's right if you haven't caught on yet they are basically together. Well let me know what you think!


	11. House Arrest

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews fans, you truly keep me writing. But still I want to hear all of your opinions to anyone that reads. So I love writing this story and the direction its going. I don't know why but I have a good feeling about this chapter. So Vegeta has no "official" last name and I aim to keep it that way. So instead he takes the last name of his mom. Which is…Prince. If you don't agree well this is an AU and it is my story deal with it.

Disclaimer: Chap. 1

House Arrest

_It was a bright and clear fall afternoon at the park. Kids were running and playing on the playground and having fun. The parents watched from the benches or played with their kids. Everyone was having fun save for one little boy._

_Four year old Vegeta clung to his mother's skirt hiding behind her leg. "Vegeta come on go have fun." His mother said softly._

_Vegeta tightened his grip on her leg. "No I don't want to, other kids are mean."_

_Vanessa Prince smiled and knelt down holding her son's hands. "You can't be shy all your life Vegeta."_

_Vegeta looked away from embarrassment. "But mom all they do is pick on me and call me a momma's boy."_

_Vanessa gently cupped his cheek and made him look at her again. "How about we start off on the swings?" She asked sweetly._

_Vegeta smiled big and nodded happily. "Okay!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him over to the swings. She laughed as they walked across the playground. Her smile went away when she looked at the other mothers whispering to each other. No doubt they were talking about her._

_After all she was only twenty-two with a four year old son. A mistake that she never has regretted. She loved her son with all her heart and she didn't care if she was young, she would be the best mother she could be. Every time she looked into her little Vegeta's eyes she could see that it was all worth it._

"_Come on mommy push me." Vegeta said sitting on the swing._

_Vanessa smiled and went behind him. "Okay hold on."_

_Every time she pushed him higher it made him laugh even harder which made her laugh. Vegeta had made her life seem perfect. Well little Vegeta that is._

_After a while on the swings Vanessa made him go play by himself, hopefully he would play with other kids. Vegeta was terribly shy, probably because of his father. Vanessa frowned thinking about him. His father was recently in and out of prison forcing her to take full custody of little V. Her husband was in prison for another six months at the moment for God knows what. She looked at Vegeta who was slowly walking over to the sandbox to try and meet kids his own age. She smiled and sat on a bench watching her son._

_Vegeta stepped into the sandbox and looked around. All the kids seemed to be playing with each other. He sighed and kicked some sand. What he didn't mean to do was to kick the sand at a girl building a sand castle._

"_Hey what are you doing?" She asked him brushing sand out of her blue hair (A/N: Yeah I wanted to throw this in there.:)_

_Vegeta looked at her then at the ground. "Sorry," he said quietly._

_She looked at him with her hands on her hips. She then smiled. "That's okay. Hey, do you want to help me?"_

_Vegeta looked at her and smiled. "Sure what are you doing?" He said kneeling down next to her._

"_I am trying to build a sand castle for my princess." She said holding up a princess doll. "Then the prince can come and save her from the bad guy." She showed him the prince and bad guy dolls._

"_Hey my mom always calls me a prince." Vegeta said helping her make the castle._

"_Really? That's weird 'cause my mom always calls me a princess."_

_Vegeta giggled a little. "Would it be funny if I was really a prince and you were really a princess?"_

_The girl giggled as well. "Yeah I always wanted to be a princess. Oh I am Bulma by the way."_

_Vegeta looked at her and smiled. "I'm Vegeta."_

_Vanessa looked up from her book to see her son playing with a girl his own age. She smiled as they giggled and talked. "That's my little Prince." She said to herself._

_After building the sand castle they decided to play prince and princess on the playground. Bulma stood at the top of it while Vegeta was at the bottom._

"_Oh I wish my prince would come and rescue me from my tower one day." She said in a childlike way._

_Vegeta put one arm over his chest and stood like a knight in shining armor. "I am coming princess Bulma!" He said climbing up the playground._

_She giggled and watched him climb up. "Wait Vegeta you can just use the stairs." She said watching him climb up the exterior of the slide._

_He looked up at her funny. "What's the fun in that?" He continued his dangerous climb up the slide._

_Vanessa was watching this and stood up. She almost called out to him but stopped. She tilted her head curiously. 'Vegeta is usually never this daring.' She thought. True he wouldn't do anything unless she had told him it was okay. But now he was going on his own. Vanessa smiled and sat back down deciding to watch it instead._

_Vegeta finally reached the top and kneeled before Bulma. "I am here my princess you are safe now."_

_Bulma giggled then offered her hand out. "Rise my prince, I thank you for saving me."_

_Vegeta stood up and the two started laughing. Then they stopped and looked at each other. "Now what?" Vegeta asked._

_Bulma shrugged. "I dunno in the end of the movies they always get married."_

"_Okay let's do that."_

"_Really? You would want to marry me?" Bulma asked with stars in her eyes._

_Vegeta smiled. "Sure I mean you are as pretty as my mom and you're really nice."_

_Bulma blushed for the first time in her life and smiled a little embarrassed. "Thanks, you're really sweet."_

_Vegeta smiled bigger then held her hands. "Will you marry me my princess?"_

_Bulma smiled shyly and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off._

"_BULMA it's time to go!" Her mother called out._

_She looked over her shoulder then back at Vegeta. "Shoot, well I have to go. Will I see you again?"_

_Vegeta nodded innocently. "Yeah I will see you one day."_

_She smiled and hugged him. Vegeta was taken back at first. After all he had only ever hugged his mom. He quickly hugged her back though and then she walked away waving._

_Vegeta ran down and went over to his mom. "MOM, MOM, did you see that I made a friend today!" Vegeta said with excitement._

_Vanessa smiled and stood up. "Yes I saw that. So who was your little friend?"_

_Vegeta opened his mouth then closed it scratching his head. "I guess I forgot her name but she was really nice."_

_Vanessa took his hand. "Alright come on my prince you need a bath after playing in the sand."_

_Vegeta pouted at hearing that. "Aww, mom!"_

* * *

_1 year later_

_Vanessa sat at the table crying. Her husband had called and said he wanted a divorce and was moving out in the morning. She told herself she should be happy but she was so heartbroken by him she couldn't feel happiness at the time. After all he had been going down the wrong road lately and was getting involved with his old high school buddies. When he had gotten out of prison he had stayed at their house less and less. He hardly spent time with their son before all that but now he practically avoided him._

_Vanessa heard the sound of soft footsteps and snapped her head up. She saw Vegeta standing there in his pajamas looking worried. "What's wrong mom?"_

_Vanessa wiped her tears and gave him a smile. "Nothing baby, why aren't you asleep?"_

_Vegeta looked at the ground shyly. "I heard you yelling on the phone so I came to check on you."_

_She took a deep breath and blinked out the remaining tears. "It's alright honey don't worry about me I'm fine." She said standing up and walking over to her son._

_Vegeta looked up at her with concern. "Was it dad?" He asked innocently._

_Vanessa smiled weakly and hugged him. "Don't worry about it honey. Everything will be okay."_

_Vegeta wrapped his little arms around her neck hugging her tightly. They broke the embrace and she grabbed his hand and walked him into the living room. "How about we watch a movie?"_

_Vegeta instantly perked up. "Okay, but you pick out the movie this time." He said running and jumping on the couch. Vanessa picked out Beauty and the Beast and they sat there watching it._

"_Mom?" Vegeta asked halfway through the movie._

"_Yes honey?" She had him lying in her lap while she stroked his hair._

"_Why does she love him? I mean after all the bad things he's done she still loves him. And besides she is beautiful and he is mean to everyone." Vanessa looked down at her son who was curled up like a ball._

_She thought for a moment still stroking his hair. "Well you see it's not always what is on the outside that counts. Sure someone can be mean or look evil but it is what is deep down that makes a person. You should never judge somebody Vegeta. There is good in everybody. Hopefully one day you will meet a nice girl who will show you that."_

_Vegeta sat up in her lap looking up at her. "What do you mean mom?"_

_She smiled down at him. "I mean that one day a woman will love you for what is on the inside. And that woman will be perfect for you."_

_Vegeta smiled back up at her. "Okay, but I will never stop loving you." He said wrapping her arms around her middle._

_Vanessa smiled and hugged him back. "And I will always love you my little Prince."_

* * *

Vegeta's eyes snapped open. He had been dreaming a lot about his mom lately. But it was better than that nightmare he usually had. He liked dreaming about the good times but he hated waking up and realizing it was all in the past. He sat up and looked around and saw he was still in jail. He ran a hand through his hair still remembering what it was like when his mother stroked it while singing him lullabies to sleep. He smiled at the sweet memory.

His smile disappeared when the guards came up to his cell. He looked up at them as they held out handcuffs. "Alright Vegeta it's time for your trial." Vegeta looked at them and nodded. He stood up and turned around placing his hands behind his back. He felt the cold metal wrap around his wrist.

They pushed him out of the cell and down the hall. Now today was the day. No not the day of the big trial the day where he was going back to hell. Or he called home.

* * *

Bulma and 18 waited outside the courtroom during the trial hearing. 18 sat in a chair looking bored while Bulma paced nervously. They were both forced to wait outside for the ruling on Vegeta. They had left school early to see what the ruling was. 18 rolled her eyes and looked over at Bulma.

"Could you stop that, it isnt helping anyone." 18 said.

Bulma didn't stop however. She just kept pacing nervously. Her mind was reeling at what was going on behind the closed doors. In the worst case scenario Vegeta would have to wait in prison for his official trial date. But the best case scenario, or the worst either way for Vegeta, was that he would be under house arrest. She stopped in front of the door at the sound of the judge's hammer. She then heard people start moving around.

As the doors flew open Bulma quickly ran back to her seat next to 18. "So how do you think it went?" Bulma asked staring at the cops taking Vegeta out of the courthouse in handcuffs.

"How should I know? If you want to know go ask him." She said gesturing with her head to Vegeta who was being escorted to a cop car.

Bulma watched as reporters came all around asking him questions.

"Vegeta is it true you and your father have a history in prison?"

"Mr. Vegeta are you concerned with the massive evidence against you?"

"Vegeta are you angry about being treated as an adult in this case?"

Vegeta just walked by ignoring them all. The cops were trying to push them back but with little success. He didn't know why they were all over him, after all there had to something more important happening in the city. Guess not.

Bulma watched as he didn't say a word as he got in the police car and it drove away. She looked over at her side and saw a police officer coming out of the courtroom. She ran over to him hoping to get answers.

"Excuse me," she said standing in front of him.

"Can I help you miss?"

"Yes I was wondering what the ruling on him was?"

The officer rolled his eyes. "Look miss you are going to have to wait like the rest of the reporters."

"No I'm not a reporter I am Bulma Briefs perhaps you heard of me?"

The cop's eyes widened at hearing her name. "Oh Miss Briefs I am sorry I didn't recognize you."

"That's okay so can you tell me what happened?"

The officer looked around making sure no one was nearby. "I am not supposed to tell you this but the trail date is on October 26. And it seems like the lawyer convinced the judge to put Vegeta under house arrest. But Vegeta actually protested that in front of the judge but he still put him under house arrest."

Bulma nodded and smiled. "Thank you and don't worry my lips are sealed." She ran back over to 18 who was dozing off.

"Can we go yet? I thought we were going to be able to watch the trial?"

Bulma shook her head. "No but the next one we will, and yeah let's go."

18 stood up and walked with Bulma. "So what happened?"

"Well the judge put Vegeta under house arrest and the trial is in two weeks."

"Well that's good I guess."

"Yeah but I wonder where he lives, I would like to go see him."

18 raised an eyebrow at her. "Trust me you don't want to go to his house."

Bulma looked at her confused. "Why's that?"

18 thought for a moment before choosing her next words very carefully. "Well he said he lives in one of the worst neighborhood in the country so I wouldn't suggest going, especially by yourself."

Bulma nodded then smiled at 18. "You want to go too?"

18 looked at her shocked. "What, no. Why would you ask me?"

Bulma shrugged. "Well why are you here?"

18 looked at her then back at the ground. "I don't know I guess I just feel bad about all this."

* * *

Vegeta watched as the cop car stopped outside of the apartment complex. 'Straight form one hell to the next.' He thought as he stepped out the open door. He walked next to two cops as others were waiting outside his doorway. He prayed his father wasn't home while all this was happening.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped in the empty room. The two cops moved him inside then sat him on the couch as they searched the house. They wouldn't find anything though his father never hid the stuff at home. After about twenty minutes they came back over to him and took off the handcuffs.

"Alright now here are the rules. A cop car with two officers will be placed outside the building at all times. You are not to leave the premises for any reason until the date of your trial. And finally all visitors will be cleared before coming in besides your father. Do you understand?"

Vegeta looked up at them and nodded. They turned and left him to his solitude. Vegeta watched them leave then leaned back on the sofa. He sighed and looked around. It was going to be a long two weeks being stuck in the home he hated. But on the upside his father wouldn't try anything with cops outside the door, he hoped.

He turned back towards the television and turned it over to the news. His mouth dropped as they were still talking about him. The reporter was standing outside the courtroom he had recently been at.

"_Very recently the student Vegeta Prince was released on house arrest until the date of his trial. While this comes as shocking to most considering the charges he is facing some believe it to be fair. His lawyer had stated that the charges were off circumstantial evidence and the police had no right to hold him. The judge agreed but not before Vegeta himself protested against being under house arrest. Now most of you might remember him as the kid who beat up his teacher three years ago but also before that. Almost eleven years ago his mother, Vanessa Prince, had been-"_

Vegeta switched it off after that. He didn't want to hear anymore. He grunted as he stood up and made his way towards the kitchen. He opened up the cabinet and pulled out a black bottle. He hadn't had a drink in two days and was starting to get a major headache. He drank the bottle as he went to his room. He didn't want to talk to his father whenever he got home so het locked his door and sat on his bed. He glanced around his room seeing that it was still the same. His large bag he had from when he tried to run away but winded up coming back home. There was nowhere he could have gone anyway.

He set the bottle on his nightstand and laid down. He hadn't gotten more than a few hours sleep since being in jail. He stared up at the ceiling thinking to himself.

'I should probably get some sleep. After all I have two weeks to do anything in this house might as well not rush things. Then again there is NOTHING to do in this house.'

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture of his mother. He smiled looking at it remembering her. He missed her so much and wanted just to see her smile one more time. He could see it anytime through the picture but he just wanted to see her, to hug her, to tell her how much he loved and missed her. But he couldn't all he had left was that picture and the memories.

He set it next to the bottle and turned over trying to go to sleep hoping he would relive the memories of the woman he once loved so dear.

* * *

Goku peered around the corner after school. He ducked back and let out a deep breath. 'What am I doing?' He thought looking up at the sky. He shook his head and gathered up all the courage he had. 'I hope Piccolo is right.'

He walked around the corner and over to his target. The one Vegeta told him to stay away from. The one that Piccolo told him to join. He gulped and walked over to Freeza.

Freeza looked up at him and frowned. "What do you want?"

Goku looked around nervously trying hard not to look nervous. "I heard that you need a guy to make lots of money and not to ask any questions."

Freeza glared at him looking him up and down trying to detect any sort of deceitfulness. "Why do you ask?"

Goku took a deep breath and got serious. He was going to go through with this, he had to. "I could be your guy."

Freeza smirked and walked up to him leaving a small gap. "And what do you have to offer?"

"Information on who is helping Vegeta."

* * *

_Vegeta sat up on his small bed hearing the yells from down the hall. It had been his third birthday party earlier and his dad had never showed up. He had cried in his mom's arms for almost an hour before he dozed off. Now he was awake and could hear that his father had come home and no doubt they were getting into it again._

_Vegeta sniffled a little as tears came back to his eyes. "Why does he always yell at her?" He whispered in the darkness. He looked over at the nightstand at the present his mother got him. It was a silver watch with a black leather band that was too big to go on his wrist for now. She had said it was hers when she turned twelve and she wanted him to have it._

_He smiled a little and grabbed the watch. He focused on the sounds of it ticking instead of the yelling down the hall. He watched as seconds, then minutes went by. He heard the front door slam and then silence._

_Little Vegeta jumped off his bed and walked over to the door sticking his head out. He looked down the hall both ways before walking into the front room. There on the ground was his mother, on her knees and crying._

_He felt sad for her and walked over to her quietly. Her head snapped up and she looked at the source of who was tapping her shoulder. She saw it was her son and gave him a sad smile._

"_What's wrong mommy?" He asked innocently._

_Twenty-one year old Vanessa wiped her tears away and smiled at her son. "Nothing baby, mommy just feels sorry that your dad couldn't be at your birthday today."_

_Vegeta smiled. "That's okay, I think it was better since all he does is yell at you."_

_Vanessa couldn't help but chuckle at that. Even her three year old son could see how broken his parents were._

"_Mommy what happened to your eye?" He asked pointing at her left eye._

_She turned quickly away from his gaze and carefully touched it. She pulled her hand away quickly feeling the sting coming from her now black-eye. She bit her lip thinking of how to hide it from her young son. But Vegeta was curious, he walked around and looked closer at it._

"_Does it hurt?" He asked looking at her eye._

_She nodded slowly. He surprised her by walking up and kissing it softly. She looked at him confused._

"_There now it will feel better. I know whenever you kiss my owies they feel better." Vegeta said smiling sweetly._

_Vanessa couldn't help but giggle at her son. He was so sweet and caring; he will be a fine young man one day. She stood up and gently picked him up. "Come on my little Prince it is time for bed."_

_She set him down on his bed then laid down next to him. He curled up closely to her savoring the warm feeling of her presence. She started to gently stroke his hair and started to sing quietly in one of the most soothing and angelic voices._

"_Hush little baby don't say a word, momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird. And if that mocking bird doesn't sing, momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turns to brass, momma's gonna buy you a looking glass. And if that looking glass gets broke, momma's gonna buy you a billy goat. And if that billy goat runs away, momma's gonna buy you another someday."_

_She smiled when she heard him snoring softly. She hugged him closer and closed her eyes. "I love you my sweet Prince."_

* * *

1 day later

Vegeta sat up in bed and looked around. He laid back down remembering he didn't have to go to school. He sighed and looked at his watch. The same watch his mother gave him on his third birthday. It read 11:34. He got up and put his ear on the door trying to listen if anyone was out there. He smiled when he didn't hear anything and he opened the door.

Sure enough his father wasn't home and it didn't seem like he had come home any time in the night. Vegeta guessed he must have seen the cop car and left. But he didn't care, as long as his dad wasn't home he would relish the moments.

He walked over to the front door and looked out the peephole. Sure enough a cop car with two cops in it was still parked in the parking lot. 'At least Freeza knows he can't do anything here,' he thought with a smirk. He walked over to the couch and turned on the television once again.

After a few hours of surfing and not really watching he watched as the door flew open and there stood his father fuming.

"What are you doing here with the police brat?!" His father said slamming the door behind him.

Usually this is the part where Vegeta would recoil with fear or run and hide in his room, but not this time. He sat up straight and glared back at his father.

"I am on house arrest, and they are here to watch me." He said calmly.

His father took an angry step towards him. "I thought you were going to be in prison for a long time?"

Vegeta smirked and shrugged. "Guess not."

He watched as his father's lip twitched a little from his boldness. "You think just because there are cops outside that I won't beat you into the afterlife?"

Vegeta stood up, angrily glaring at his father. "I could only wish for that."

His father was clearly taken back by Vegeta's newfound inner strength. He hadn't seen anyone rise up to him like that since… Vanessa.

"Whatever, how long will this last?" His father said. He wanted to show that kid who he was talking to but he didn't want to get arrested for doing it.

"Two weeks, then you can have your freedom from the cops." Vegeta said sitting back down.

His father stormed out of the room and into his bedroom. He slammed the door shaking the apartment. Vegeta let out a deep breath and sank into the couch.

"I think I like standing up to that bastard." Vegeta said with a sly grin.

* * *

Monday October 16

Goku felt low about what he was doing. He was forced to be around Freeza's crew during school and afterschool. It made it worse when Chi-Chi just glared at him whenever they saw each other.

So now he stood outside of the school waiting her to come out. He had managed to ditch Freeza for a moment but he knew that wouldn't last for long. He paced nervously as kids made their way out. He perked up when he saw a certain black haired girl walk out.

"Hey Chi-Chi." He said grinning. Chi-Chi stopped and almost gasped seeing him.

"Goku what do you want?" She asked now glaring at him.

He dropped his gaze looking at the ground. "I am sorry about everything that has happened but you know I was going through a lot…"

Chi-Chi shook her head. "Yes but you didn't have to shut me out Goku."

He looked back up at her sympathetically. "I know and I am sorry."

But that didn't make things better for Goku. "Now what is this with you hanging out with that Freeza kid?"

Goku laughed nervously. "Heh, well you see Chi-Chi I uh, can't explain that yet."

She raised an eyebrow while placing a hand on her hip. "You can't tell me, your girlfriend?"

Goku gulped seeing how this was going. He slowly nodded. He yelped from the look in her eyes as she stepped forward. "Goku, what the hell is your problem?! Why won't you tell me what is going on?!"

Goku looked around at the crowd they had attracted. He looked back at Chi-Chi. "I will explain when this is all over I promise."

Chi-Chi walked right up to him and poked him in the chest. "Do whatever you want Goku. If this is how you want things then fine I will not bother you anymore." And with that she huffed and walked away. Goku sighed and dropped his head in defeat.

"Man, I hope this is worth it." He said to himself.

Chi-Chi went around the corner and leaned against the wall of the building. See sniffled as she wiped away the tears that came from her eyes. "Goku what are you getting into?"

* * *

Fin.

A/N: So one relationship is forming and another is breaking. Sad. But we will see if Piccolo's plan will work and if Goku can fix things afterward. Next chapter? The second week of Vegeta's house arrest and what is Goku going to do to make sure Vegeta will be free from prison? Well you will find out. And if you have taken the time to read this then you have time to review, so please review!

I'd like to take a moment to thank all those that reviewed the last chapter. So this is the tenth chapter special review of reviews! (I am commenting on all those that reviewed the tenth chapter.:)

pallyndrome:Thank you keep reading and reviewing!

lintu-lvr4: Thanks that means a lot, and yes Vegeta is a bit OOC but that is because of the influence of his mom. And he is younger. And don't worry they will hit it off soon.

SoraMatt: Thank you I will try to update quickly from now on.

Leph: Yes Vegeta's dad is an ass, it is intended that way. And we will see if he gets out of jail and you can only imagine how fun it is to write Goku's character!

ynallesh: I think everyone wants that to happen but we will see. Thank you and you will like what I have in store for V/B!

VegetasConcubine: Thanks and yes i love B/V to keep them apart for too long. So i am glad they are "together" too.

BardocksWifey: Yes I love twists in the story. And of course they are going to stay together after all they are V/B! And I havent thought of that but I do hate it when stories put that fake "cheating" problem in, so I most likely won't do that.

Guest: Thank you that means a lot. I will keep updating and you keep reviewing, deal?

MayCHUHatake: Indeed Piccolo does rock. I like to put him as the all seeing eye, it is funny.

TitanicLover: Hmm very interesting suggestion, I will heavily consider it but know that I absoluetly hate cheating and probably won't do that but still I will think about it.

VegetasConcubine: I plan too!

EnixSkye: Thank you! I am glad you like it and I plan on this being quite long so brace yourself.

To all of you that don't review, please do it does make my day. Thanks. -MjP


	12. The Fire

A/N: Thank you everyone for your touching reviews. So if you love the B/V pairing catch my other story The Lonely Night. It's just a little short story I wrote and it's almost finished now so check it out. Yes I did want to put in Vegeta's little flashbacks of his mom so that you people can see why he isn't the coldhearted proud Saiyan we all know and love. And besides I love writing those little moments of his mom. Now just a forewarning there is not going to be a literal fire. It's more of symbolism. If you can guess it at the end of the chapter you get bonus points!

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

The Fire

Thursday October 19

18 felt like falling asleep in class again. The past few days have been boring in her life but in the lives of her friends it has been chaotic. With Bulma stressing out every second over Vegeta being on house arrest and Chi-Chi angry at Goku for not talking to her, well 18 had a very tiring time. She had barely spent time with Krillin in the past month and they haven't gone on a date in weeks. But fortunately he had set something up for Saturday, which she was overjoyed for. She looked over at her right and saw that Bulma was not in class today, weird.

She sighed and tried her best to stay awake for the boring lecture. She glanced over at the window then back at the front. Her eyes widened as she looked back out the window. There she saw Freeza standing next to Goku and a… cop?

She raised her hand to go to the bathroom. She needed to know what was going on.

Goku stood next to Freeza outside of school when he should be in class. But when you're being "cool" you have to act all badass or whatever. Goku just sighed as Freeza talked with the cop. He felt an itching feeling on his chest but refused to scratch.

Because tucked under his hoodie was a wire and a microphone. Piccolo had told him to wear it from now on. When he asked Piccolo where he got it from he just got a harsh glare. So Goku didn't ask any more questions and did what he was told. He stood next to Freeza as the two were in deep conversation.

"So your father said you want the stuff back." The cop said quietly.

"No, I want half back. Since my friend here," he said pointing at Goku. "Has told me that Vegeta has serious help in his case, we need to make sure that he goes away for a long time."

The cop nodded. "So you want me to plant it on him when he goes to his trial date?"

Freeza smirked. "That's right. Plant the drugs on Vegeta right before he is set free. You will be there?"

"Of course I will have it all handled. I will get you the stuff tomorrow. Do you need extra assistance for the deal?"

Freeza looked over at Goku and grinned. "No thanks I got all the help I need."

Goku quickly smiled and nodded. The cop and Freeza shook hands and the cop left. Freeza turned towards Goku. "Alright so we will make the deal Friday after your game. That good for you?"

Goku laughed nervously. "Yeah no problem. I will be there."

Freeza smirked. "Good. And don't worry about Vegeta. He will be out of the way next week."

Goku forced a smile. "Glad to hear it."

Freeza nodded and left. Goku let out a huge breath he had been holding and looked down his shirt. "Yes I got the whole thing." Goku said looking up. He smiled and looked around. His smile faded when he glanced over by the doors to the school. There stood 18 glaring at him angrily.

Goku gulped and waved. She walked towards him still glaring at him. Goku took a step back as she stood in front of him. "H-hey 18… what are you d-doing here?"

18 folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. "I should ask you the same thing."

Goku's eyes went wide and he held up his hands defensively. "Look it's not what you think."

"Oh really? Because to me it looks like you are selling us all out to join that little weasel!" 18 said getting angry.

"18 you don't understand-"

"Then make me understand!"

Goku gulped and looked all around trying to see if anyone was around. He sighed and turned off the mic box that was in his pocket. He reached into his hoodie and pulled out a black cord with a small microphone attached at the end.

18's eyes widened when she saw this. "Is that…?"

Goku smiled and nodded. "Yeah, don't tell anyone but me and Piccolo are trying to take care of these guys for good. And we need secrecy, that's why I couldn't tell anyone."

Goku pulled it out and stuffed the wires in his pocket where the box was. "So it is all a trick?"

He nodded and she smiled. "Well that's the first good news I have heard so far."

* * *

Vegeta sat in his apartment staring at the blank television. He was tired of watching day-time television and well there was nothing else to do. So he just did situps and pushups until he couldn't do anymore.

He was at 325 pushups. That's when he heard knocking at the door. He groaned and stood up putting his shirt back on.

His father was rarely home since he was under house arrest but that was a good thing for Vegeta. Even though he was bored as hell he didn't mind it if his father now avoided him. He had almost run out of stuff to do and it had only been one week. Vegeta thought he was going to go crazy from boredom.

Vegeta walked over to the door and opened it. His mouth almost fell to the ground when he saw who it was. Bulma. She was wearing a white spaghetti strap shirt and a pink miniskirt. He stared at her eyes in amazement when she spoke.

"Hey Vegeta, how has it been?" She asked sweetly.

Vegeta tilted his head in confusion. "What are you doing here? How did you know where I live?"

Bulma smiled. "I came to visit you. And hello? Billion dollar heiress, I can get anything I want."

Vegeta smirked then let her in. He looked out the door and over to the cop car that was sitting there. He frowned and closed the door. He turned around and saw her staring at him.

"I apologize if I am not hospitable or if things are a mess. I don't have guests over." Vegeta said walking into the kitchen. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?" He asked opening the fridge.

Bulma was looking around the tiny apartment. There was a small living room next to the even smaller kitchen. In the back there was two bedrooms and a very small bathroom. "Uh, yeah but I thought what the hell, why not come by and see you."

Vegeta looked over at her narrowing his eyes. "I don't need you to check up on me." He pulled out two cans of soda. "I can handle this shit. After all it is just house arrest." He walked back over to her and gave her one.

She took it and he walked over to the couch sitting down. He opened his drink and took a sip while Bulma sat down next to him.

"So how have you been?" She broke the silence.

Vegeta took another sip and shrugged. "Bored as hell. But only one more week of this right?"

Bulma smiled and nodded. "Yeah something like that. So what do you do all day?"

Vegeta stopped mid sip and thought for a moment. 'What do I do?' he thought. "Anything that could occupy me for a while."

"Anything happen between you and your dad?" She asked innocently.

Vegeta looked at her with a menacing glare. "Just because I shared a piece of my past with you doesn't mean you know my life." He said with anger evident.

Bulma narrowed her gaze at him as well. "Well I was just asking you Vegeta! So it's wrong for a girl to be concerned about her boyfriend!"

"I don't care if you were just asking! And yes it is wrong to- what?" He stopped mid-sentence after catching on to what she said. He looked at her with utter shock and confusion.

Bulma quickly closed her mouth realizing what she just said as well. "I well, I meant, I mean uh…" She stuttered trying to cover it up.

Vegeta just looked at her. He wasn't listening to what she said anymore. When he caught on to what she said he felt a wave of emotions flow through him. 'Does she really like you that much?' He talked to himself in his head. He heard the sweet voice of his mother in his head.

'Of course she does, why do you think she would do all this for you? She really cares about you and likes you a lot Vegeta.'

He closed his eyes and dropped his head. 'But I am nothing. I am just a broken hollow shell that doesn't deserve her.'

He was surprised when the voice of his mother actually took its own will. 'What did I tell you Vegeta? It's not what's on the outside that counts. She doesn't judge you for who you are and what your life is like. No she likes you for who you can be.'

He opened his eyes back up and saw that Bulma was still fumbling with her words. 'Then why should I judge her? I judge her because I believe she is too good for me.'

'Exactly Vegeta. See what she is feeling instead. See that she doesn't think she is too good for you.'

Vegeta smirked after talking to the voice of his mother in his head. 'I guess angels do exist. And I was lucky enough to have two in my lifetime.'

Vegeta gently lifted his right hand and cupped Bulma's cheek. She instantly stopped mumbling and looked into his eyes. His dark onyx eyes filled with a number of emotions. She felt paralyzed by this. They felt like time was standing still.

Vegeta slowly moved closer towards her and she moved closer as well. They could feel each other's breath on their lips. It was warm and soothing. Bulma's lip trembled slightly as he closed the inch gap between them.

The Hydrogen bomb couldn't compare to the explosion that erupted when their lips met. The room seemed to melt all around them as they tasted the sweet taste of one another. The kiss molded their souls and feelings making them feel completely attached to the other. The fire that burned in their chests moved to their lips as they kissed.

No romance movie in history had anything on these two when they finally kissed. The world they lived in disappeared and they were the only two on the planet. Their hearts ached from all the pain they had both gone through in the years and the pain they felt for each other. But now they matched in even beats of soothing pure passion. As they seconds ticked by they could never explain in words how this felt. (A/N: And neither could I, seriously I am running out of things to describe this kiss.:)

Bulma reached up and cupped his face as she pulled him closer to her. Vegeta obliged and the kiss was getting more passionate by the second. He ran his hand through her cerulean hair and kept his other hand on her cheek caressing her soft skin with his thumb. They both felt like the air was sucked out of their lungs as the kissed continued, neither wanting to break apart. The unspoken words that melted their hearts burned their lips now. There was a fire in the room, and it began from them. Their hearts. Their souls. Their fire.

Vegeta leaned back ever so slightly, ending the kiss. Bulma still had her eyes closed as she panted slowly. Vegeta looked at her tenderly, still only inches from her face. She let out one more long breath before opening her eyes and meeting his.

"I… I think I sh-should go now." Bulma said not moving an inch.

Vegeta nodded slowly. "Yeah," but then before either of them could react Bulma had crashed her lips back to his. Not just her lips but she practically jumped on him. Vegeta fell back on the couch as she pushed him down. She pinned his arms down and straddled his waist kissing him. Vegeta had his eyes wide open at first. He was surprised by this but mentally shrugged and kissed her back.

His eyes opened slowly again looking at the door. It was faint but he heard it. He, reluctantly, broke the kiss and pushed her off, gently, sitting back up.

The door swung open and there stood his father. Vegeta clenched his teeth and glared at him. Bulma was still shocked that he knew this was coming she didn't even breathe as the tension in the room skyrocketed.

"Who is this, brat?" His father said standing in the doorway still.

Bulma looked from him to Vegeta. 'They look exactly alike.' She thought.

"She is none of your concern, now go to sleep. You reek of alcohol." Vegeta said with rage in his eyes.

His father smirked and walked in shutting the door behind him. "Was I interrupting? I hope I was." His father cocked his head looking at Bulma. His eyes widened after studying her. "She is just like her." He whispered.

Vegeta's eyes widened at hearing this. He looked at Bulma then back at his father. He then stood up and stepped between the two. "She is not mom." He said firmly.

His father frowned. "Well I can see that with the hair and eyes. But it's more than that, son." His father looked down at Bulma and smirked. He grabbed his son's shoulder roughly and pulled him close. "You know what they say, like father like son." He whispered.

Vegeta let out a low growl from his throat and clenched his teeth. He pushed his father away from him and took a step back. "I am nothing like you."

"We will see." And with that his father went into his bedroom.

Vegeta stood fuming. His father reminded him of the story he had been avoiding. The story of how a sweet innocent girl looked past a man's outside and loved him with all her heart. Then the boy betrayed her and made her life a living hell all because she had loved him. He knew that story very well. It was the story of his parents.

He had made himself a promise that he would never do that. But, what if history repeated itself? What if he betrayed her feelings? He shook those thoughts away instantly. 'No,' he thought. 'I am my mother's son.' He was not going to ruin things with Bulma no matter what.

He broke out of his deep thought and turned back to Bulma. She still sat there stunned by the whole confrontation. He looked at her apologetically before lowering his gaze to the ground and closing his eyes.

"Sorry," it was barely audible, but she heard it.

Bulma knew that there was obviously some inner conflict going on with Vegeta. What it was, she could only guess. Perhaps he was regretting his decision to let her get close to him and for them to be boyfriend/girlfriend. Or maybe he had already sorted it out and was going to let her down easy. Whatever his choice was she knew it was going to hurt him more than her.

She slowly stood up and walked over to him. "Thanks for coming over, but I think you should leave." Vegeta said.

Bulma felt some water in her eyes as she slowly nodded. She was about to open the door when he grabbed her wrist and swung her around so that she was in his arms. He kissed her once more, not as long or as passionate as the others but it sent the message.

The message that he still cared for her and wanted her. And that he was not regretting a thing. When they broke the kiss she couldn't help but smile. He smiled back at her as he released her and she opened the door.

"See you soon Vegeta." She said with a big smile on her face.

Vegeta slowly closed the door. He stared at it for several seconds still smiling. 'I could get used to being with her when this is all over,' he thought happily. But those thoughts were all smashed the very next second.

He turned away from the door to be met by a fist to the face. He fell down and hit his head on the door. He looked up to see his father, clearly angry.

"So you think you can order me around, like I am some dog, in front of your woman? You have another thing coming." His father kicked him in the face before turning and walking back towards his room.

Vegeta saw red as he stood back up. He had enough. He didn't know if it was the reminder of his mother and the warm memories of her or by all the abuse he has taken that finally pushed him over the edge.

"No!" Vegeta yelled at him clenching his fists at his side. His father stopped and slowly turned.

"What?"

Vegeta took a hateful step forward. "I said no! I am not like you! I don't throw away a beautiful woman's love like it was garbage or destroy your own family for your personal gain! I will never be like you. You fucking bastard!"

His father's eyes went wide at this newfound anger. Vegeta lunged at him and punched him square in the jaw. His father recoiled and Vegeta rammed his shoulder into his gut forcing him into the wall.

His father punched him hard in the face. However, Vegeta was running on pure rage seeing only red. His adrenaline was running so fast he didn't even feel it. Vegeta punched and punched and punched him in the face and gut. After about five minutes of his aggressive assault Vegeta stopped and looked down on his father who was crumpled up on the ground now. Vegeta felt his knuckles throbbing but ignored it as he grabbed his father by the throat.

He pulled his right hand back clenched in a fist. He glared angrily at the man that made his life a living hell. "This is for mom!" He yelled delivering his most ferocious punch ever. It was lights out for his father as Vegeta let go of him letting him drop to the floor.

Vegeta breathed heavily standing over him. He did it, he fought back. His eyesight returned back to normal and he saw that his hands were covered with blood. He backed away from his father and sat on the couch. Blood dripped off his knuckles as he tried to calm himself down. He let his heart rate return back to normal as he breathed normally. He felt his left eye stinging. He felt something dripping down his brow and wiped it. He got a cut above his eye. He shrugged it off and stood back up.

Vegeta opened the door and looked out at the cop car. He motioned for the cops to come over. He glanced back inside at his unconscious father. He guessed it would take two to three weeks for him to recover. And after that Vegeta was leaving.

For good.

* * *

Friday October 20

Goku stood in the pitch black next to another he couldn't see. His meeting with Freeza was in a few minutes and he was getting really nervous. He had to endure acting like a so-called "badass" for over a week. He had to betray his friends and almost put their lives in jeopardy just so that he could save Vegeta from going to prison. 'I had better get some damn thanks after this!' Goku thought.

He was standing next to Piccolo behind the bleachers in the darkness. The game had ended hours ago and all the lights were out save for one that was far away from the two. That is where the meeting would be. Goku was pacing nervously with the wire once again taped to his chest under his clothes.

"Just play it cool Goku. If everything goes well then this is the last we will see of him." Piccolo said staring at the light in the distance.

"What if something goes wrong and they find me out?" Goku said as he stopped pacing.

"Don't worry we have some back up tonight." Piccolo reassured him.

Goku tilted his head. "What the police?"

Piccolo smirked. "Better, the FBI."

Goku's eyes went wide. "Who do you know in the FBI?"

Piccolo let out a small laugh. "Not me, you."

Goku was getting really confused now. "Me? Who do I know?"

Goku almost jumped when a hand grabbed his shoulder. "Are you really asking that son?"

Goku turned around in pure shock. His eyes had adapted to the darkness and he could see clearly now. "D-dad? How did you…?"

Bardock smiled as two guys in suits walked up next to him. "Your friend Piccolo came to me after you *ahem* joined that kids gang. He then showed me the tape recording you got yesterday and so I made a couple calls with some buddies of mine and now they have a case. Let's just say your friend Freeza has been on their scope for a long time."

Goku was completely shocked. Piccolo had played it perfectly. Though he could have told Goku that he was talking with his father. But that didn't matter now, everything was going as planned.

"So after this, everything will be okay?"

Bardock smiled and nodded. "Yes, everything will go back to normal. And your friend Vegeta will be freed from prison."

"The word friend is a little strong." Goku said laughing a little.

The FBI guy next to Bardock listened to his earpiece then nodded. "They're here."

All of them looked over towards the light in the distance and saw three figures standing there. "Alright good luck son, and don't worry everything will be okay."

Goku found a newfound confidence and nodded. He walked determinedly over to the other three.

"Ah Goku glad you could make it." Freeza said grinning. "Just be cool. If this goes well you could look forward to a lot more money in a lot less time."

Goku forced a grin and nodded. "Alright sounds good."

The four stood there as a car pulled up carrying two individuals. They stepped out of the car and walked over to the four.

"Freeza it's about damn time. You got the stuff?" The taller man said. The man behind him was carrying a briefcase.

Freeza smirked then snapped his fingers. Zarbon tossed the duffle bag he was holding in between the two groups. The two men looked down at it then at each other and smiled. The one with the briefcase walked over and set it down next to the bag.

"Goku check it." Freeza said.

Goku gulped and nodded. He walked over and knelt next to it as the other man opened the duffle bag. Goku snapped open the briefcase and opened it. Inside were rows and rows of cash. Goku's eyes widened looking at it. He had never seen so much cash in his life.

"Goku, is it good?" Freeza demanded.

Goku looked back at him with wide eyes and nodded. Goku shook himself out of it and closed the briefcase.

"Well our business is done." The taller man said as both Goku and the other man stood up with their items in their hands. Goku turned to walk back when the street lit up with sirens and flashing lights.

On the other side of the street were cop cars led by the FBI. They had set up cameras along with Goku's wire. The cops all ran out and started to arrest all six of them.

Goku stood there stunned as did the rest as cops arrested all of them and read them their rights. Goku didn't say a word as it happened. He knew it was just an act to make sure they didn't suspect it was him that betrayed them.

Goku watched as they were all going in separate cop cars. He was pushed into the front one and it took off immediately. It stopped at the end of the street and his father got in the back seat and an FBI agent got in the passenger's seat. His father smiled and took off the handcuffs.

"Great job Goku, you could be a pretty good undercover when you're older." His father said as the cuffs came off.

Goku rubbed his wrists and smiled. "So did you get everything you need?"

The FBI agent looked back at them. "Yes everything has been confirmed. Thanks you Son Goku you have been a great help."

Goku smiled big. Now maybe everything would go back to normal.

Or not.

After all it is high school.

* * *

Fin.

A/N: Well it is high school, so there is no such thing as "normal" in high school. Now that everything looks like it is finally working out what will happen next? Well you will see. Anybody guess what the Fire was? Please review I would really appreciate it!


	13. Normal As it Gets

A/N: So I didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked from the last chapter but I know, I kind of just finished everything in one chapter. Sorry, but the story is not close to being over so get ready. Please review!

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

Normal As it Gets

_9 years ago_

_Eight year old Vegeta walked to his first day of school. He had been to three different foster homes in the past two years and now he was starting his first day of public school. He had been homeschooled since kindergarten but know he had to face real life._

_He walked into his third grade class and stood there as everyone in the room stared at him. He looked at the ground trying to avoid their eyes._

"_Who are you?" The teacher asked._

_Vegeta looked up slowly. "Vegeta."_

"_Oh yes the new kid, well you are late. Not a very good way to start off your first day of school."_

_Vegeta looked back at the ground and mumbled. "Sorry."_

_The teacher frowned and pointed to the back. "Go take a seat and don't be late again."_

_Vegeta nodded and slowly walked to the back as kids glared at him. They all looked at him funny and started whispering to each other. He suddenly fell after being tripped from someone sticking out their foot. The whole class erupted in laughter and the teacher glared. Vegeta was holding his lunch bag and books and they scattered all over the place._

"_It seems we have somebody trying to be a class clown on their first day. Vegeta that is detention in the principal's office afterschool."_

_Vegeta slowly stood back up and collected his things. He quickly went to the farthest seat in the back and sat down. He looked around and the kids were still giggling at him. He looked down at the desk and laid his head down. First day and he hated school._

_At lunch Vegeta walked into the lunchroom and saw that almost all the tables were taken. He sighed and sat at the far table by himself. He was quietly eating his lunch when two older boys walked over to him._

"_Looks like we have another new kid." One said as they both smirked down at him._

_He looked at the two. "My name is Vegeta who are you?" He asked innocently._

_One leaned forward and set his hands on the table. "You could call us the IRS. And we are here to collect your taxes."_

_Vegeta tilted his head confused. "But I'm too young to pay taxes."_

_The one frowned. "Oh so you think you're smart kid. Well that just cost you your lunch." They both grabbed the rest of his lunch. Vegeta stood up to protest._

"_Hey that's mine!"_

_One pushed him backwards and he fell down on his back. "Not any more kid, now it's ours. And now you are going to have to pay us to not beat on you." One said as they both stood over him._

_Vegeta looked at them in pure shock. "Why?"_

"_Because kid that's how the world is."_

_Four months of being bullied and picked on by teachers is what Vegeta had experienced. It didn't help that his foster parents didn't give a damn about him either. He sat on the edge of the sandbox at recess staring down at the ground. He remembered the times when his mom would take him to the park._

_His mom. The only person who was kind to him. She wasn't just kind she had loved him more than anything in the world. Even though he was eight he understood that._

_He looked up after seeing two pairs of shoes walk up to him._

"_If it isn't our favorite customer, Vegeta." One said as they smirked down on him._

_Vegeta just looked back down ignoring them. They didn't like that. One picked him up by the collar of his shirt and punched him in the face. Vegeta fell down on the sand._

"_Come on kid we know how much you can take." One said cracking his knuckles._

_Vegeta just lay on the ground staring out in the distance. He didn't care after the first month. He would just let them beat him up then walk away. One reached down and grabbed his left wrist._

"_What's this?" He said looking at Vegeta's watch. "Looks like you have been holding out on us Vegeta." He pulled it off his wrist and observed it dropping Vegeta back to the ground._

"_No! That was a present from my mom!" Vegeta yelled standing back up._

_The other one grabbed his shirt and leaned down to his face. "And what are you going to do about it?"_

_Vegeta clenched his teeth. That was it, he hit his breaking point. He spat in the older boy's face and then kicked him in the shin. The boy took a couple steps back and Vegeta ran up and punched him in the face. The kid fell out of the sandbox and hit the blacktop._

_Vegeta turned towards the other boy who took his mom's watch. Vegeta was seeing red. The boy's eyes widened and Vegeta ran towards him. He knocked him down and started to punch him in the face. He didn't stop until the boy stopped resisting. Vegeta looked down at the older boy he had knocked out and spat on him. He stood up and grabbed the watch before the teachers came and pulled him to the principal's office._

_He realized that no one would ever care about him again. And from then on he stopped caring about other people._

_Until he met Bulma._

* * *

Friday October 27

Well life was starting to get back to normal for our high schoolers. Well, as normal as it gets. Vegeta's case was dropped due to the new evidence and the FBI personally dismissing the case. He walked out with his head held high knowing that he still had another two weeks until his father was going to get out of the hospital. He would enjoy those two weeks, then leave. 18 and Krillin were glad that all their friends were happy now and everything was taken care of. Well, almost everything.

Vegeta and 18 walked to school for the first time in weeks.

"You excited to be going back to school?" 18 asked sarcastically.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I wasn't planning on going today but what the hell it's Friday."

"Glad to be out of the house I take it?"

Vegeta smirked. "You have no idea."

What they didn't realize was that someone saw them walking together from a distance away. The figure saw this and smiled evilly as they walked towards the school. They walked into the building and 18 immediately went over to see Krillin.

"Hey Krillin." She said standing behind him.

He turned around and smiled. "Hey 18, it has been a crazy couple of weeks huh?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah but it's all over now."

Krillin shut his locker and took her hand in his. "Let's hope it will be normal now."

Goku leaned back and forth on his feet in front of Chi-Chi's locker. He had a lot of explaining to do and he was ready to do it. He whistled nervously looking around at everybody walking by. He knew Chi-Chi was mad at him, he didn't blame her. He just felt bad he couldn't tell her about it until now.

His train of thought was cut off when he looked over at someone eating a bagel. He looked in his hands and saw two bars of chocolate that he was going to give to Chi-Chi. He started to drool then looked around making sure she wasn't nearby. He quickly opened one up and ate it in one bite.

"That good Goku?" Goku turned around and came face to face with Chi-Chi. But she was… smiling?

"Oh hi Chi-Chi. Um, here this is for you." He said handing her the other chocolate bar. She giggled and took it. "Look I know I didn't tell you what was going on but you have to believe me that if I did you would have been in danger and-"

"I know Goku." Chi-Chi said sweetly.

Goku stopped and cocked his head. "You do?"

"Yeah Bulma told me everything."

Goku blinked a couple of times realizing she knew everything. He then laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well then that saves me a lot of explaining."

Chi-Chi smiled then walked up and kissed him on the cheek. "You know you could have just told me you big goof."

Goku laughed nervously again. "Sorry Chi-Chi." They smiled looking at each other. Then Goku's eyes dropped to the candy bar in her hand. "You gonna eat that?" Chi-Chi smiled and shook her head. Goku grabbed it and ate it in one bite again. Chi-Chi laughed watching her boyfriend. Goku was back to being Goku.

Vegeta was walking through the hallway towards his locker. People were shocked to see him and started whispering things when he walked by. He just smirked and shook his head. He never really cared what people thought of him or what they said. He was just himself and wouldn't try to impress anyone by being different.

"Morning Vegeta." A kind voice said in front of him. 'Well maybe one person.' He thought.

He looked over at Bulma who was smiling cheerfully at him. He did his best to put on a fake smile. No matter how much he liked her he still hated school. "Bulma." He said walking next to her towards his locker. He opened it and pulled out a book that looked all torn up. He looked over at her and saw her staring at him.

"What?" He asked getting annoyed.

"Something wrong with being happy?" She asked innocently.

He frowned and shut his locker. "No but you can stop looking at me like that."

She giggled. 'That's right Vegeta has never been in a steady relationship.' She reminded herself. She bit her lip and looked away.

He sighed and turned to face her. "Look, I don't know how this whole relationship shit works so don't take it personal." He said honestly.

She looked back at him and gave him a reassuring smile. "I know don't worry about it."

He shrugged and they walked to their first class. "So did you want to do something after school?" She asked.

Vegeta glanced over at her questioningly. "You mean a date? I may be new to this but I am not stupid."

She couldn't help but laugh. "I know that I was just wondering if you wanted to or not."

"Why not? What did you have planned?" He asked only half caring.

"Well tomorrow I was going to throw a small party for you getting out of jail." Bulma said smiling. He raised an eyebrow remembering her last "party." "Don't worry it won't be like last time only a few people are going to be there and there won't be anything illegal. Except maybe a few drinks."

Vegeta thought for a moment as they stood in front of their first class. "Fine but I may be late, I have… things to do tomorrow." He said cryptically.

Before he knew what was happening she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. He couldn't help but feel relieved that he didn't have to worry about anyone seeing this. He let out a small sigh realizing that he no longer had to worry about Freeza. As long Freeza's father didn't get find out about everything he would be okay. He let a small smile cross his lips as he hugged her back.

* * *

At lunch Krillin, 18, Chi-Chi and Goku all sat together. They were eating lunch and talking but mostly laughing at Goku's experience of being with Freeza's crew. He had explained how he had to act all serious all the time and how the wire tapped to his chest always tickled. It was funny just imagining Goku being with them let alone it all being a set up. After all Goku was the last person they all would have expected to go undercover for something like that.

"So you actually had to go to where a wire the whole time and no one found out?" Krillin asked slightly amused.

"Yeah, in fact I forgot about it one time and I knocked it off and the wire fell out of my shirt and nobody saw it." Goku said. They all laughed again.

Bulma walked next to her boyfriend outside. 'Boyfriend, I think I like the sound of that.' She thought. Vegeta on the other hand wasn't liking the way she kept staring at him. He did like her and wasn't going to ruin this chance, but he didn't like getting raped by her eyes.

"Would you stop looking at me woman. It's not like we have every class together for you to stare at me."

Bulma blushed when she realized she was staring at him again. "My bad," she said looking away.

Vegeta smirked as they walked outside. He looked over at Goku and frowned. "So I'm guessing that we are going to be around your friends?"

Bulma looked over at her friends and shrugged. "If you want to."

Vegeta thought for a moment before answering. "I'm going to have a word with Kakarot for a moment." Bulma just followed him as they walked over to their spot. The four looked up when they arrived. Vegeta just stared at Goku. "Kakarot a word."

Goku looked up at him as he walked away from the group. Goku glanced over at Bulma who just shrugged. Goku nodded then followed Vegeta.

"What's up Vegeta?" He said when they were out of earshot from the others.

"Just shut up and listen. I understand that you were the one that helped get me out of that mess."

"Well actually it was-"

Vegeta glared at him. "I said shut up and listen!" Goku gulped and nodded. "Now for getting me out of all that bullshit you have my respect." Vegeta said reluctantly.

Goku cocked his head clearly not understanding. "Are you thanking me?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Call it whatever you want. But you do know that you were putting yourself in extreme danger by doing that."

"Really why?"

"If his father finds out that you were behind all of this then you will be dead before you know it."

Goku didn't understand this and opened his mouth to question him when someone else walked out.

"Well Vegeta nice of you to be at school again." Piccolo said standing next to the two.

"If it isn't the mastermind behind the whole operation." Vegeta said folding his arms across his chest. "How the hell did you plan that all out?"

Piccolo smirked. "Would you believe I made it up as I went along? I didn't really plan the whole thing out until I got Goku on the inside then it all fell into place."

Vegeta nodded then looked over at Bulma. "You followed them to the jailhouse that night."

"Yeah she had tried to cover up her steps but they didn't buy it."

"Very well. You both have my *ahem* thanks." He said the last part like he was getting stabbed slowly. It pained him to say thanks but he had to admit without those two he wouldn't have made it out unscathed. Before either of them could say anything he walked away.

Goku stared at him in disbelief. "Did he just say thank you?"

"In his own way, yes he did."

* * *

Vegeta sat in math staring blankly at the wall. If there was anything he hated more than school it was listening to boring lectures. The teacher would just go on and on about useless stuff. He looked back at the front of the room as the teacher pulled out some papers.

"Now I am going to pass back your last test and I am not happy with the tests scores so those of you that got bad grades I suggest you get help from those few that did good."

Vegeta rolled his eyes as the teacher passed out the tests. Bulma, who was sitting behind him, got her test back and her mouth dropped.

"47 percent?! How, I actually studied for this." Vegeta smirked as he laid his head in his arms counting the seconds until the class was over. He glanced up when he heard the woman's voice again.

"18 what did you get?" Vegeta had the bad luck of sitting in front of Bulma and next to 18. He was often in the middle of their conversations much to his frustration.

He looked over as she showed Bulma her paper. "Wow you only got a 77?"

18 nodded. "Yeah that test was hard I don't think anyone got an A."

"You're the smartest in the class and you only got a C! I don't think anyone will get higher than a B in this class." Bulma complained.

Vegeta closed his eyes and prayed for a shorter class period. He was grateful that he didn't try on the test so that no one would bug him for help. He would never admit it but he was smarter than he let on. He glanced up again as the teacher set his paper down on his desk face down. He rolled his eyes and picked it up. His eyes went wide and he put it back down.

Bulma leaned forward. "Hey Vegeta what did you get?"

"None of your business." He said putting his hand on his test.

"It can't be that bad." 18 said folding her arms.

Vegeta just groaned then he crumbled up his test. The teacher saw this and looked at him confused. "Vegeta I don't understand why you are upset. After all you were the only one in the class who got an A."

Vegeta clenched his teeth as he felt all the eyes of the class on him. "You got an A?!" Bulma yelled out ripping the paper out of his hand.

Sure enough he got an A. 98 percent to be exact. 18 stared at him in pure shock as she looked at his result. Vegeta looked at her angrily. "What?!"

"Vegeta, did you cheat?" She asked.

Vegeta thought for a moment. He could lie and say that he did and avoid them asking him for help which he was never going to give. Or tell the truth and be pestered to help them. He grudgingly took the latter.

"No, if anything I didn't even try." He said as quietly as possible.

"Really?"

He let his head fall on the desk with a loud thump. He missed the solitude he had during his house arrest.

* * *

After school everyone practically ran out of school. It was Friday what kid wouldn't run from school and begin the weekend? Well six kids didn't sprint out of school like a bomb was going off.

Goku and Chi-Chi walked outside holding hands and stopped at the parking lot each going their separate ways. They both looked at each other and smiled.

"So I will see you tomorrow at Bulma's?" Chi-Chi asked.

Goku nodded. "Yeah I will be there."

"Okay see you tomorrow." She stood on her toes and gave Goku a quick kiss before leaving. He looked in her direction and his smile didn't fade. In his mind he knew that things were going perfect for him.

18 and Krillin stopped outside the front door. Krillin opened his mouth to say something when Vegeta and Bulma walked by them arguing. He looked back at 18 and laughed.

"Those two are going to be fun to watch."

18 couldn't help but laugh too. "Yeah, but at least all that drama is over and things will be cool again."

"Yeah but it is high school and by definition it IS nothing but drama." Krillin said shrugging.

18 nodded in agreement then looked out at Vegeta who was finishing his argument with Bulma. "Well I guess I will see you tomorrow." She said looking at the ground.

Krillin smiled. "Looking forward to it." They kissed and 18 went to catch up with Vegeta.

Vegeta rolled his eyes as Bulma continued. "Just for the semester Vegeta."

"No."

"Please?"

"I said no! I will not tutor you so give it a rest." He glanced at 18 and Krillin as they walked by them.

"Fine be a jerk." Bulma said throwing her hands up in defeat.

Vegeta shook his head. "I don't have the patience to be a tutor. And I am not good at explaining things." He admitted.

"Can you just give it a shot? Please, for me?" They stopped and she looked at him pouting like a three year old.

"Fine, only if you quit bugging me about it." He said getting annoyed.

She smiled. "Thank you Vegeta. Do you need a ride tomorrow?"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her. "Do I look like I need your assistance to get somewhere?"

Bulma just shrugged. "Well it does take you three hours to walk the distance."

"I will be there don't worry about it."

They stood there for a moment in awkward silence before Vegeta glanced at 18 who was walking towards them. He walked up to Bulma and kissed her briefly but deeply. He broke it off, reluctantly, and walked away. He couldn't help but smile seeing the reaction she had. She looked disappointed that it ended so quickly.

'I think I can get used to this relationship stuff.' Vegeta thought.

Once everyone was out of sight 18 and Vegeta started their long walk. "Mind telling me when you got so smart?"

Vegeta didn't glance at her when she asked her question. "I'm not smart, and I'm not stupid. Just because I don't try in school doesn't mean that I don't get the stuff."

18 looked at him curiously. "So you are naturally smart."

Vegeta just shrugged. "Call it whatever you wish."

"Missing your jail cell now?" 18 said smirking.

Vegeta smirked as they kept walking. "Only some parts of it."

* * *

Fin.

A/N: What parts did Vegeta miss? Well if you have been reading the story then you remember. Well it looks like everyone is happily together and everything is going how it should be. But who was watching 18 and Vegeta and why? Up next, another "party" how is this one going to turn out? Review please with any questions or comments that pop into your head.


	14. Still Not a Party

A/N: First thank you all for reviewing it really makes me happy when you review so please keep doing so. So I am glad you all caught on to the person watching Vegeta and 18 good job. Now on to another party and you will have to read and see if this one gets crashed too. Please review and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Still Not a "Party"

_17 years ago_

_Vanessa walked up to the front door of her house in tears. She had just been to the doctor and he confirmed her fears. She was pregnant. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She had so much going for her and now it was all destroyed. How was she going to explain this to her parents? Well she was going to find out._

_She wiped her tears away and opened the door to see her parents were waiting for her. Her mother was holding something that was all too familiar. Vanessa's eyes widened as she looked up at her scowling parents._

"_I…I can explain…" She said fighting back the tears once again._

_Her mother held up the pregnancy test and read it. "Two lines mean that you are pregnant and should go see a doctor. Well Vanessa explain."_

_Vanessa bit her lip as tears flowed down her cheeks. "I, I am pregnant."_

_Her father scowled. "We can see that. Now what are we going to do about this problem?"_

_Vanessa stared at them in shock. "What are you talking about?"_

_Her mother walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Vanessa dear, you are a bright kid with a lot of options in the future. What your father is suggesting is that you need to consider removing this obstacle."_

_Vanessa looked from her mother to her father. She took a step back and shrugged out of her mother's grasp. "Are you suggesting that I get rid of my baby?"_

"_It is only necessary." Her father said._

_Vanessa was in complete shock. How could her own parents suggest this? "No, I won't." She whispered._

"_What was that?" Her father asked in an intimidating voice._

"_I said no. I won't get rid of my baby." She said defiantly._

"_Then you will be getting rid of your future young lady." Her father said angrily._

"_Fine I don't care, but I will not get rid of my baby. Nothing you do can make me change my mind."_

"_Then you can gather your things and get out." Her father said. "I don't want any daughter of mine being a high school drop out with a baby at such a young age. You better hope that boyfriend of yours can take care of you."_

_Vanessa looked from her dad to her mom. Her mother was shocked by this but didn't say a word. Vanessa swallowed her tears and nodded sadly. She walked to her room and got as much stuff as she could and left. She never did see her parents again._

* * *

Saturday October 28

Only an hour more of walking and Vegeta and 18 would be at Bulma's. Well 18 would be at Bulma's while Vegeta was going to take a detour. They had both dressed nice, well as nice as Vegeta wanted to be. 18 wore a white low cut shirt and jeans that hugged in all the right places. Vegeta was dressed in a regular black t-shirt which was under his black hoodie. They were almost there when 18 finally broke the silence.

"So where are you going first?" She asked glancing over at him.

"None of your business." He said as they walked.

She rolled her eyes. "That is your answer for everything."

"Well if you would stop asking so many questions then I would stop giving you that answer."

"Then let me ask a question you can answer. Is it true you have never had a girlfriend?" Vegeta glared over at her. "Heard it through the grapevine."

"I have had plenty of women before." He saw the look in her eyes that said: "that's not what I asked." "No I haven't had a relationship if that's what you are asking."

"Why's that? I mean a bad boy like you should have girls crawling all you."

Vegeta smirked at her explanation. "Exactly. But they don't stick around too long."

"Why is that?"

"You've been around me, you know why." Thankfully for Vegeta the rest of the trip was in silence. He walked around the corner past Bulma's house and walked almost another mile. He stopped in front of a cemetery and walked in.

It was empty for the most part. The sun was setting and the sky turned pink around it. He walked past all the headstones and graves searching for the right one. Well he wasn't searching. He knew exactly where the one he was searching for was located.

He stopped in front of the one he was looking for and looked down on it with sad eyes. He looked around and made sure that no one was there and then knelt in front of the headstone. He wiped it off so that it was clean of anything. It read:

Vanessa Prince

Missed and remembered by those that loved her.

A wonderful mother taken before her time.

It was her birthday and Vegeta went every year on her birthday. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a violet he swiped from a flower shop on the way here. He gently laid it down and took a deep breath.

"It has been quite a year mom. I am sure you had something to do with the past events." He laughed a little remembering his prison and house arrest adventures. "I um, wanted to say thank you. For everything. If it wasn't for you I would be just like my father." He frowned thinking of his father. "What did you ever see in that man? That's right what was it you used to say? The good you saw in him came out in me? Something like that. Anyway happy birthday mom I'm sorry I couldn't get you more or stay longer. Yeah you would be happy I have a girlfriend and she is a lot like you. I miss you." Vegeta smiled sadly then looked over to the right of the headstone. There was a bouquet of fake flowers in the ground for his mom. He tilted his head in confusion.

His mom didn't have any friends after giving birth to him and her parents hadn't even tried to contact her since Vegeta was born. Her sisters didn't know what happened to her and his father was well his father. So now he was confused. Who left flowers for his mom?

* * *

When 18 got to Bulma's there was around twenty people. When Vegeta finally got there it was close to forty. He clenched his teeth and went searching for Bulma. He made his way through the household and didn't find her at first. He cursed under his breath and started heading out the door to get some fresh air when a hand grabbed his.

"So you finally made it." Bulma said smiling.

"I said I was going to be late." Vegeta said looking at her. She was wearing a bright red mini dress that seemed to fit her perfect. He couldn't help but to stare for a moment.

Bulma saw this and smirked. "So I take it you like?" She said seductively.

Vegeta looked back at her eyes and frowned. "I thought you said it was going to be a couple people?"

Bulma looked around and shrugged. "They aren't hurting anyone. And don't worry I made sure that only certain people come this time."

Vegeta wasn't feeling relieved but decided it was out of his control and he wouldn't worry about it. Instead he just followed Bulma to wherever she took him.

Elsewhere in the party was the one person who has seen the connection 18 and Vegeta had. He had been waiting for the perfect moment to mess everything up and this was it. He looked around and saw Goku walking over to get a drink. He smirked and grabbed a drink and slipped something in it then set it back on the counter. He almost laughed at Goku's naivety for taking a cup filled with mystery contents in it.

He turned back around and put the same tablet in another cup before taking out three white pills and putting them in three separate cups. How were his targets supposed to get these certain cups you ask? Well let's just say this certain party crasher had good timing.

* * *

Bulma had gotten herself and Vegeta a drink. They sat on the couch and talked. Well Bulma talked and Vegeta looked around at everybody and rolled his eyes getting annoyed. He drank the cup Bulma had given him and that's when he noticed it started happening. The room started to slowly move. He didn't think about it at the time as Bulma leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. Whatever she was saying she was obviously done talking. He ran an hand through her ocean hair and felt the silkiness of it. He opened his eyes for a moment and that's when he saw it.

He was looking down and saw the cup in Bulma's hand. What caught his attention is that it was fizzing ever so slightly. Thankfully for him something happened on the other side of the room and Bulma broke the kiss. She looked over in that direction then back at Vegeta. She apologized and got up leaving her drink and a very worried Vegeta. He looked wide-eyed at the bottom of the cup and saw some weird white paste at the bottom. Like something melted.

Goku didn't feel so good as he stood next to Chi-Chi. They were talking with Krillin and 18 and ever since he got that drink he felt like his stomach was trying to throw up his wonderful dinner. He wasn't even paying attention to what 18 and Chi-Chi were talking about anymore.

He didn't realize that Krillin felt the same way. Krillin had a hand on his stomach and was trying to breathe easy. This was not helping. His eyes went wide and he quickly spun around away from the group and puked all over the ground.

Goku saw this and couldn't hold his dinner in any longer. Unfortunately for him and Chi-Chi when he turned around Chi-Chi had jumped back. He puked all over her causing her to scream at the top of her lungs. All eyes were on him as Krillin ran quickly outside to puke some more. Goku looked at his girlfriend and started to sweat bullets.

"I um, well sorry?" He said. The entire house erupted into laughter as this happened. Chi-Chi looked at Goku angrily then sprinted towards the bathroom. No one noticed the figure that switched 18's drink while no one was looking, including 18. She reached back without glancing and grabbed the cup and took a drink. She then ran after Chi-Chi while Goku sat down on the ground feeling horrible.

Bulma had rushed over to the bathroom while 18 followed and Vegeta quickly looked at her drink that she left. He saw that something had dissolved at the bottom of her drink and his blood ran cold. He felt his heart start to beat hard in his chest and he quickly went to find Bulma.

"C'mon Chi-Chi. You know that was an accident. Goku would never do that on purpose." Bulma pleaded.

"I don't care I am not coming out with puke on me!" She whined. Bulma rolled her eyes and looked back at Vegeta.

"Did you drink any of this?" He asked. Bulma didn't notice the weird look on his face and shook her head.

"No but thanks for bringing it." She reached out to take it but that's when Vegeta did something he had no idea why but the point was to prevent her from drinking it. He gulped the entire thing down. "Vegeta! If you wanted another drink there are more in the kitchen you didn't half to drink mine!"

Vegeta looked at the empty cup in his hand. 'Why didn't I just pour it out?' He thought regretfully. 'Well at least she won't be affected by it.' He thought. "There was something in it."

She put her hands on her hips. "Yeah there was my drink in it. Never mind I have to get clothes for Chi-Chi anyway." She walked up and kissed him on the cheek before going into her room to get some clothes.

Vegeta looked at the bottom of the cup and then wiped his finger at the bottom. White stuff that used to be a pill stuck to his finger and he looked at it. He sniffed it then licked it before dropping the cup in realization. He looked at 18 who was next to him still and then grabbed her shoulders. "There was E in those drinks!" He yelled.

She looked at him and saw all the colors in her view blur. "W-what?"

Vegeta shook his head as he started to see things. "I said someone put drugs in our drinks." He looked down at her hand and saw a cup. He took it and saw that it was almost gone. He looked at the bottom and cursed. Sure enough her drink had it too.

He clenched his teeth and threw the drink into a room. "You're drugged too."

18 didn't even hear him as she started to go to paradise city. "D'you say something?" She said spinning in a circle. Vegeta started to feel its effects too. He walked over to the wall and hit his head repeatedly. He and 18 were the only two left in the hallway as the party continued in the living room and Bulma was in her room, wherever that was.

Vegeta needed to try to stay conscious but he knew that was almost impossible because he took two. "Just my luck. And where is that woman!" He yelled feeling very loopy. He glanced back and saw 18 smirking evilly at him. Or at least he thought she was, he couldn't tell right now.

18 was not feeling herself. She was starting to turn into something she was not after taking something she didn't know she took. She tried to walk towards Vegeta but stumbled halfway there and, out of instinct, Vegeta caught her and helped her to her feet. 18 used this opportunity to jump him and press her lips to his.

Vegeta stumbled backward and caused them to fall into a darkened room and the door shut behind them leaving no one to notice what happened in the hallway. 18 was on top of Vegeta kissing him furiously while Vegeta had his eyes wide open thinking how best to push her off. After a total of two seconds he closed his eyes and kissed her back. His hands went on their own and came to rest on her hips.

18 smirked and pulled out of the kiss and pulled off her shirt faster than Vegeta realized she had. She stood up and grabbed his hand and threw him on the bed in the room. Vegeta propped himself on his elbows and looked at her. "Y'know Vegeta, you are really hot." She said as she straddled his hip and then ripped his hoodie off. Vegeta frowned. 'She didn't have to rip it…'

They resumed their lip lock and were not aware the door opened very slightly. A dark figure peered in and then pulled out his phone and took several pictures before leaving. Vegeta was in euphoria from the drugs as he flipped 18 over and started kissing down her neckline. She let out a small moan as she ran her hands through his spiky hair. "Vegeta…" His eyes snapped open at the way she said his name.

He stopped kissing her and looked down at her. She had her eyes closed and she was still smiling. "I am high." He said remembering everything. 18 opened her eyes and tilted her head. "You are too." This realization came too late as the door swung open.

"Bulma have you seen…" Goku stopped when he saw Vegeta was not on top of Bulma but 18. His mouth dropped seeing that she was in her bra and her arms and legs were wrapped around him. Vegeta clenched his teeth and looked down at 18 before hurrying to get himself untangled and ran over to Goku.

He grabbed Goku and threw him inside and looked outside making sure no one else saw. He shut the door and locked it this time and turned around looking at Goku who was glaring at him.

"Vegeta what are you doing?" He said clearly angry.

Vegeta mirrored his glare. "Let me explain before you jump to conclusions." Vegeta looked on the ground and saw 18's cup and picked it up. He marched over to Goku and stuck the cup in his face. "Look at the bottom."

Goku raised an eyebrow before looking in it. "What is this?" He asked looking at the white paste at the bottom.

"It is ecstasy. Someone put it in her drink." Vegeta pointed at 18 who was rolling on the bed mumbling something about rainbows. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "It was in mine too. And Bulma's but I drank hers so she is unaffected."

Goku looked at 18 who was obviously not taking this well. He looked back at Vegeta and frowned. "Then why aren't you like that?"

Vegeta took a deep breath. In all truth he was seeing things but he was trying his hardest to control it. "I have been around drugs all my life I know what to expect. But I am losing control like I did with her." He admitted. He was trying to get Goku to buy the truth but let's face it. Even if he did know the truth how was he going to keep it a secret?

"Oh I see. So you didn't mean to?"

"Almost do something I regret? No I didn't mean to." Goku nodded and looked back at 18 who was hiding under the covers from the "flying frogs." Goku shook his head then snapped back around as Vegeta fell into a fit of laughter.

"You… of all… all the people… it's you! HA" Vegeta laughed even harder. Goku scratched his head seeing that the drugs were taking the toll on him. "Oh man, and to think if the woman found out!" He laughed himself to tears.

Goku rolled his eyes and helped Vegeta back to his feet. "Oh damn it! I am losing it!" Vegeta said and started pacing. He stopped and the two looked back at 18 who was whistling. She had somehow taken off her pants and was kneeling on the bed motioning with her finger for Vegeta to come over to her. Goku and Vegeta looked at each other with wide eyes. "Kakarot keep me away from her." He said seriously. Goku nodded and stood between the two.

"So what are you going to do?"

Vegeta was starting to get concerned. It seemed like bees were in the room and flying all over the place and 18 was glowing and had angel wings. He shook his head. He had to tell Goku what to do otherwise they were screwed. "Okay since I took two I will take a lot longer to come down but you have to sober her up fast." He said pointing at 18. He then cocked his head and looked at his finger. "My finger is gone." He said in shock observing his hand.

Goku let out a sigh. It was going to be a very long night.

"Come on Vegeta I know you want me." 18 said very sexily. Vegeta was still turning his hand looking at it as it slowly disappeared. He looked up at 18 who was holding his hand that he thought was gone. He started walking towards her and was stopped by Goku. He looked at Goku and watched as Goku's head melted. He almost punched Goku but he shook his head trying to snap out of it. When he saw that it didn't work he closed his eyes.

"Kakarot get me to the bathroom." He said not opening his eyes.

"Ooo, can we take a shower?" 18 said smiling.

Goku shook his head then grabbed Vegeta's shoulder and guided him to the bathroom that was in the room. Vegeta opened his eyes and turned on the faucet splashing water in his face. "We can't keep this up Vegeta. I can't keep you locked in here all night." Goku said watching Vegeta breathe heavily over the sink.

"You're right." Vegeta looked in the mirror to see 18 rolling on the bed again saying something about elves. "We should keep her in here."

Goku looked back at 18 and couldn't help but laugh. Vegeta just rolled his eyes. "Normally she would be funny…"

"If she weren't trying to fuck me." Vegeta finished for him. Goku shrugged and then walked over to 18 who was starting to act like a little girl.

"18, we are going to play a game." 18 stopped rolling and sat up with a big smile.

"I love games!"

"Yes, well we are going to play hide and seek. Here is the rule, you have to stay in here and hide from everybody but me, okay?"

18 frowned and looked at Vegeta. "Him too?"

Goku looked at Vegeta who was now back in the room and looking 18 up and down. Goku had to get him away from her soon. "Yes it is very important that you stay away from him." 18 pouted at that. "But just until the game is over then you can be with him all you want."

18 giggled and clapped. "Yay!"

Vegeta still had his eyes on 18 while the real him was screaming to have control again. He looked at Goku and frowned. "I don't want to play this game." He looked back at 18 and smirked. "I want to play another game."

Goku felt a sweat drop at how fast Vegeta was losing control. He grabbed Vegeta's arm and went as fast as he could out the door. He locked it and took the key. Vegeta frowned and they walked back into the front room. Krillin instantly spotted them and walked over. Goku silently prayed that Vegeta was in control again.

"Hey Goku are you okay now?" He asked.

Goku looked from Krillin to Vegeta. "In a way no."

"Oh well I am fine now. Have you seen 18?"

Vegeta didn't care about any of this and kept looking back at the room 18 was in. The reason he was obsessed with her now was because he was high and she was practically throwing herself on him. The kind of girl Vegeta liked in his current state.

"Nope haven't seen her." Goku thought a second before continuing. "Actually I think that she was with Bulma."

Krillin nodded before looking curiously at Vegeta. "Hey Vegeta what happened to your shirt?"

When 18 ripped off his hoodie her nails ripped through his t-shirt leaving three lines. He looked at it and smirked. "The woman did it." Goku didn't know if it was really Vegeta or the drugs. But either way it was a good cover-up because Krillin would think Bulma did it.

"Oh okay." And just as Goku's luck would have it Bulma walked back up to the group.

"Chi-Chi will come out in a little bit but she doesn't want to be around you right now."

Goku sighed and nodded. "I understand. But is she okay?"

Bulma smiled a little. "She smells like 24 perfume bottles and she is a little shaken but she will be fine." Bulma looked over at Vegeta and smiled. "Vegeta want to dance?"

Vegeta's eyes were wide as his mind portrayed Bulma as a giant blue octopus trying to get him. He slowly started to back away making Bulma look at him funny. "What's up?" She asked.

Goku watched Vegeta back away further and Bulma walk towards him. Goku grabbed Bulma's wrist and pulled her to the side to explain what was up with him.

"…then he said your cup had it too so that is why he drank it." Bulma's eyes were wide hearing that someone tried to drug her and her boyfriend. Goku left out that 18 was drugged too and that he had found the two making out.

"But why didn't he just pour it out?" Bulma asked confused.

Goku shrugged. "Maybe it was the drugs that told him to take more. Maybe he just wasn't thinking. Whatever the reason I highly doubt he did it on purpose."

Bulma nodded then looked over at Vegeta who was staring at a plant. Krillin was standing next to him wondering what he was doing. Vegeta seemed to be trying to talk to it. Goku frowned and Bulma looked at him worried.

"Is he going to be okay?" She asked.

"He seems to snap in and out of it so I don't know."

"Wait you said he told you that he will be tripping out. Why is it that he isn't in control now?"

Goku shrugged. "How am I supposed to know, I have never done drugs."

Bulma bit her lip and walked over to him and touched his shoulder. He jumped back and held up his hands. "Don't eat me." He said shaking.

Bulma sighed. "Do you need something Vegeta?" His facial expression changed almost immediately. He smirked evilly and looked at the door behind Goku.

Goku saw this and darted over there. "Yeah how about-" He was cut off by Goku putting a hand over his mouth.

"I think he is fine Bulma." Vegeta elbowed Goku and pulled the key from his pocket without anyone noticing. Goku didn't even feel it because he was clutching his stomach. Vegeta smirked with victory and he calmly walked over to the kitchen appearing to be sane again.

"I am a bit thirsty." He said.

* * *

18 was spread out on the bed moving her arms and legs like she was making snow angels. She giggled like a little girl at how much fun she was having. Her eyes widened when she saw that the ceiling was leaking. No it was melting. She shrieked and hid under the covers. She then started to count her toes and found out she only had nine. No wait she miscounted the first time.

She was amazed at how they would move when she poked them. It felt like someone was tickling her except that it was her own hand. She giggled again at the new revelation and continued to do that when the door opened. She slowly peered from out of the covers and saw the shape of Vegeta in the light before the door shut. She hid back under the covers not wanting to lose the game. Vegeta locked the door and threw the key to somewhere in the room.

"Go away I don't want to lose the game." She said in a little kid voice.

"But the game is over." Vegeta said smirking at her little kid act.

She poked one eye out of the covers. "How do I know you aren't lying?"

Vegeta frowned. "Fine then forget it." He said turning to leave.

He stopped when she jumped up and grabbed his hand. He turned back around to be met with her lips to his. He couldn't help but smirk before kissing her back. Somehow amidst all the euphoria and ecstasy Vegeta was able to snap back out of it. He quickly backed away and pressed his back against the door.

"Shit why did I come in here?" He saw that the room decided to change colors on him. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot." He looked frightened as 18 walked back over to him not acting like a little girl anymore.

She smirked and grabbed the back of his head and forced it to her. She nearly swallowed his face at how hard she was kissing him. Vegeta put his hands on her shoulders and tried to push her back.

"mmf, stop…tta go…mmm…" He said against her lips. He was fighting an uphill battle. It seemed like 18 had kept a little bit of her sanity, but then why was she obsessed with him? He only wanted her because she was throwing herself at him and he was drugged out of his mind and snapping in and out of reality. In all truth she could have been anyone and he would have gone for her but she only wanted him. A question he had to ask her when this was all over.

He could feel himself slipping as her hand started at his chest and trailed downward. He pushed her back not so gently this time. He needed to stop this before it started. It was his own damn fault for coming in here. He cursed the drugs for the millionth time and looked at 18. It was hard for him to keep his eyes from drifting. After all she was down to her bra and underwear.

She was not too happy about him pushing her back. She was glaring at him angrily and he gulped. He prayed she wouldn't do anything drastic. "I thought you wanted me?" He wished he didn't throw the key when he locked the door. She walked right up to him and put her hands on the door on either side of him. "What's wrong getting cold feet?"

Vegeta would be experiencing fear if the drugs didn't make him so damn turned on by her. "18 you are on drugs. Think for a moment! It's me Vegeta." He leaned forward and glared at her when he saw she wasn't snapping out of it. "What is wrong with you! Why can't you snap the fuck out of it like me?!"

18 punched him in the face before hitting him in the gut making him fall down from the unexpected blows. She knelt beside him and whispered in his ear. "Why do you think I always loved our little walks together?" Vegeta coughed then looked at her. "The way you saved me that time. The way you would always hold me close whenever I cried in front of you. You really think I am gonna sit by while someone like Bulma gets you?" Vegeta's eyes went wide. "Not a chance."

Goku looked for Vegeta everywhere when he found out the key was missing. He didn't tell Bulma that Vegeta was missing but she still figured it out by herself. She was searching frantically for him while Goku went back to the room 18 was in. He hoped Vegeta snapped out of it before he went in there. He checked the handle and it was locked. Either he was too late and just in time. He knocked on the door.

"18 it's me. Open up I have your reward for the game." Goku said hoping she was still in her little girl faze.

Vegeta and 18 looked back at the door. "Kakarot get in here!" Vegeta yelled and 18 frowned. She grabbed Vegeta's hair and threw him, with great strength, on the bed. Vegeta wished that she wasn't a girl right now. He knew she was still feeling the drugs but she apparently had some idea of what was going on and that scared him. He sat up as she walked over to him. He looked down and saw the key next to her. He felt his resolve breaking as 18 started to glow and rabbits seemed to climb out from the floor. This was going bad fast.

Goku heard Vegeta and tried to push on the door. It wouldn't budge. He could have just broken down the door but then Bulma would know that something was up. "She's going to find out if Vegeta slips back again." He said angrily as he positioned himself to kick down the door.

Vegeta smirked as 18 walked towards him. "Well what are you waiting for beautiful?" He coaxed her. She smiled seeing that he was lost in the drugs once again. She leaned towards him as he closed his eyes and leaned in for the kiss. Their lips met in a fiery kiss that escalated quickly as Vegeta grabbed her shoulders and pushed her on the bed under him. A moment later he leaned back and smirked again and stood up to apparently remove his clothing. But he didn't.

His head snapped around and he dove for the key as 18 quickly jumped up. He slid the key under the door for Goku as 18 stepped on his hand, but she was too late.

Goku looked down right before he kicked open the door and saw the key. He grabbed it and unlocked the door as fast as he could. He swung it open to see 18 standing over Vegeta who was on the ground. Vegeta sighed in relief as Goku rushed over and gently pulled 18 back.

"You two are going to give me a heart attack." He said panting.

Vegeta's eyes widened as he looked at the wall. "The wall is going to fall on me." He said he jumped back on his hands and knees. He gasped then puked before passing out. 18 tilted her head looking at his puke.

"AH! It's on fire!" She said and jumped onto the bed and hid under the covers. Goku cocked his head. "Wow they really snap in and out of it." He said as he knelt next to the passed out Vegeta. "That's it, I am never ever doing drugs." Goku said with a grin on his face.

Then Bulma came running in and gasped from looking at Vegeta. "Is he…?"

"No, he just passed out. I think he just needs to sleep after everything he has been through." Goku said with a laugh. Krillin came after her and looked at him.

"What happened to him?"

"Drugs." Krillin looked at Goku confused. "Long story I will fill you in later. Let's get him into another room."

Bulma tilted her head. "What's wrong with this room?"

Goku glanced briefly at the lump under the covers they both missed. 'He would get raped if he stayed in here.' Goku said inwardly. "Well there is the smell of vomit. I don't think he wants to wake up to that."

Bulma and Krillin nodded in agreement. Goku and Krillin carried Vegeta out of the room with Bulma trailing leaving the hidden figure under the covers.

* * *

About ten minutes later Goku made sure no one was around before walking back into the room. He saw that 18 was now passed out on the bed. He breathed a sigh of relief thankful that this whole mess was all over. He frowned seeing that she puked in the bed and that it was right next to her. He looked around and saw Vegeta's ripped hoodie on the floor. He grabbed it and put it over the wet spot so that she wouldn't roll in it. He pulled the covers over her body when he saw that she was shaking. He turned to leave and saw that he had puke on his own shirt. He shook his head and went into the bathroom. He pulled off his shirt and turned the water on and started washing the puke off.

When he was done he wrung his shirt and started to shake it out. He figured a wet shirt was better than a puke shirt. He was about to put it on when he heard a gasp come from the doorway. He looked up to see Bulma. He cocked his head in confusion as to what was wrong. His eyes widened as he looked back at 18 who was asleep in the bed then at himself as he still had his shirt off. He looked back at Bulma and held up a hand.

"Bulma this isn't what it looks like." He tried to plead with her. She glared at him then scoffed and ran out. He put on his shirt and ran after her. She ran into her room and locked the door. He stopped and shook his head. Now what was he supposed to do?

Was he supposed to tell his best friend the truth? That it was Vegeta that almost had sex with 18? She wouldn't buy it. But maybe she would if Vegeta told her that he and 18 were on something at the time and not in control over what was going on. But would Vegeta? Hopefully he would if Goku told him what she saw. After all Goku saved his life and now his relationship. The least he could do is tell the truth. Goku slouched against the wall and laughed at that. "Yeah right. After all this IS Vegeta."

His friendship and relationship were in the hands of Vegeta… great.

* * *

Fin.

A/N: Wow, so when I came up with this I did not plan half this stuff. But as I wrote it I felt I needed more conflict in it. Exciting huh? So now we look forward to the aftermath. What will Vegeta do? Well he has a hard decision to make. You make think it's easy but you would be mistaken. Also I would like to thank TitanicLover for the spark that gave me this little idea of 18 having something towards Vegeta and this little fling so thank you for that.

And on another note. DON'T DO DRUGS. IT IS NOT COOL LIKE WHAT HAPPENED IN THIS CHAPTER. AND NO YOU WILL NOT SEE: flying frogs, your hand disappearing, your girlfriend as an octopus trying to eat you, angels (you see those anyway), or puke lighting on fire. And no I have never done drugs so I purely made that up, meaning it is not based off any "personal experiences."


End file.
